Naruto New Way
by maverick9871
Summary: After the battle of the bridge Naruto life takes an unexpected twist as he learns he can find true happiness. NarutoxHakux?maybe
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto

Naruto looked down at the two bodies laying side by side. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Zabuza and Haku dead form. It was snowing and Naruto looked at the man who had his arm on his shoulder. His sensie Kakashi.

Naruto asked "Can I have a few moments alone Kakashi. Please."

Kakashi nods and walks away to check on Sakura and Sasuke as well as the client Tazuna.

Naruto thought "_You said you wished we could have met in a different situation Haku. I as well do. For the first time in my life I felt someone actually knew how I felt. Then theres you Zabuza. You acted like you did not care for Haku but deep down you cared for her like she was your daughter. Yes I know your secret Haku. I can smell the difference. Why did you both have to die like this."_

A voice interupted his thoughts and said **"What if you could save them and still have them in your life would you take it."**

Naruto looked around and saw no one around him and realized it must be Kyuubi and said "Yes."

Kyuubi said "**Think your answers boy. If you want to save them then do as I say. Place your hands over both thier hearts and hold them there until I tell you. You will feel a small tingle in your arms but ignore it. I will explain what is going to happen and how they will live agian later. Go ahead and burry thier bodies as they dont need them any more and take thier equiptment and weapons. It will come in handy later."**

Naruto thought "_Why should I trust anything you say."_

Kyuubi said **"Either you believe me and do as I said or you dont and never see either agian. Its your choice." **and the voice went away and Naruto heard footsteps coming and Naruto leaned down over them and laid a hand on both of thier bodies and soon felt a small tingle in his arms.

Sakura asked as she walked over "Are they dead."

Naruto ignored her and kept his hands there. Kakashi looked at him and asked "What happen Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Somehow I became friends with them durring battle. I understood them." sadly

Kakashi smiled a sad smile knowing from experience what that was like and Sakura asked "How can you do that. You are an idiot." and she turned and walked back over to Sasuke who was sitting agianst the bridge.

Naruto heard Kyuubi say to **quit** and he looked around and saw Zabuza sword and picked it up and walked back over to thier bodies and created a few kagebunshin and said "Im going to take care of thier funeral Kakashi. I will return later tonight or in the morning." as the clones picked up the bodies.

Kakashi sighed and said "You dont have to do that Naruto. We can help and you dont need to be alone right now."

Naruto looked at him and said "Kakashi, Sakura would rather piss on thier graves then give them a proper burial since they hurt Sasuke and I cant deal with his ego right now. Take care of them and the client. If something happens to me Konoha will throw a party." as he walked away without saying anything else taking the two boddies with him.

Kakashi watched them leave and Sasuke walked over and said "Wheres the dobe going."

Kakashi looked at him and saw the sharingan and said "Congrats on activating your bloodline. Hes getting rid of thier bodies. Lets get this mess cleaned up so we can hurry up and finish the mission." and Sakura just humphed and turned to follow Sasuke and Kakashi.

Naruto soon made it back to the medow that he first met Haku in and had the clones started to burry them.

Meanwhile while that was happening Haku slowly opened her eyes and looked around and saw her master Zabuza laying beside her and she looked around and saw they were in some huge chamber and she went and checked on Zabuza. When his eyes opened she smiled.

Zabuza was confused as he set up and asked "Is this death."

Laughter could be heard and both looked and saw a giant cage and the figure of Kyuubi could be seen and Kyuubi said "**Yes you are both dead but this is not heaven or hell. You are currently in my prison."**

Zabuza stood up and asked "What is this place and how did we get here. I know your Kyuubi but I was told you were killed by the Yondaime.

Kyuubi snorted and said "**That idiot just got lucky. Yes I am Kyuubi and you and the girl there both died on that bridge. The boy wanted you both to live so I offered him a chance and told him how to bring you are here."**

Haku asked "who are you talking about and what is this place exactly."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Thats it. Sit down, shut up and watched the sky and you will know everything." **

A voice from behind them said "What the hell. Where am I." making everyone turn and see Naruto standing there.

Haku asked "naruto. Is that you."

Kyuubi screamed "**SILENCE. EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE ON THE SKY ABOVE. WHEN ITS DONE I WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS. IF YOU DONT I WILL EAT YOU ALL."** leaking enough killer intent to make all 3 freeze.

They quickly set down and saw the cealing change and then they saw a white room and then the room shifted and they saw a red headed woman laying in a hospital bed and she looked weak and tired and a nurse said "Congrats its a boy. What will you name him."

A man walked into the view and said "His names going to be Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." and he had a smile on his face but all three people had thier eyes popping out because they saw that it was the yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

Naruto asked "Thats my father."

Kyuubi said "**Yes and the woman with red hair is your mother Uzumaki Kashina, my sister."** making all three look at the cage and gasp as the Kyuubi changed from the demon fox to that of a man with red hair and red eyes and his cloths were that of a standard jounin.

Naruto stood up and asked "Wait a minute, If my mother is your sister then why did you attack Konoha and who or what are you and what am I."

The man sighed and said "**My real name is Uzumaki Sherlock, I am the older brother and only sibling of your mother and I am the prince of the Land of Whirlpool or that is what humans call our land. Your mother left our land on a mission and met your father and fell in love. She was suppose to return a year after she left for her long term mission to Konoha but instead of her return we recieved a letter from her saying she found someone she loves and was not returning to our land. Mother and Father were heartbroken and because I did not like it one bit and felt no man was good enough for her I went to Konoha but if I went in my normal human form then It would take me about half a months to have gotten there. I transformed into my Kitsune form to get thier quicker. When I got close to Konoha they thought I came to attack and attacked me and when you got nearly 300 ninja fighting agianst me I could not change back out of my Kitsune body. I had no choice but to keep attacking and then with the genjutsu I lost most of my normal thoughts and acted on instince. Now watch the rest of the movie**."

Everyone was stunned and then they watched as Kushina started to lose color and then alarms went off and nurses came in to help her and they watched as she died and watched as her form changed a little and then Naruto father do a few handsigns and his mother return to her normal look. Then they watched as a man came and told Minota that kyuubi was comming and then watched part of the battle and the sealing. Then the council voting what to do about him and then the abuse and treatment he got. They watched as everything in his life happened and then watched as finally him meeting Haku, the battle on the bridge, and then two of thier deaths and then watched as Kyuubi told him what to do and Sakura and then watched as Naruto burried them. When it was over they all looked at each other Haku was in tears, Zabuza wanted blood and Naruto was sad and then went into shock as Haku hugged him.

Sherlock said "**Now that you all know about Naruto life you asked nephew what you are. The truth is you are a Kitsune, even though your father was human you are still Kitsune. Think of it like a bloodline that does not dilute and we are not demons as humans call us because of our power, but just about everyone in the land of whirlpool is one. We are decent size kingdom about one half the size of the fire nation but it so hard to get there that no one comes there and we pretty much keep to our selfs. The only other creatures in our kingom is the Dragons who are our allies. You are also the prince of the kindom. Your grandparents are the ruling power there for at least another 100 years or so at which time I was suppose to take over but seeing as I am sealed in you now thanks to your father summoning the shinigami to help seal me I cant take over but I can help train and advice you so you can take over in my place. I would have talked to you sooner but the seal prevented it and after you used my power to fight Mizuki and then on the bridge it cracked enough for me to contact you."**

Zabuza asked "So why did you tell your nephew to bring us here and what is going to happen."

Sherlock looked at them and said "**I have a proposition for both you and the girl. The kit here has had a bad life as you have all saw and he has not been treated the way he should so what I want is for you both to train him in each of your skills including your bloodline Haku. After you train him to be equal or better then you I want Zabuza to take over as his official body gaurd. I know you are wondering how you can do that now that your dead. Your bodies are dead but your souls are not. Our family has a special ability that allows us to absorb the souls of people if they have not been dead for longer then 24 hours. As such you can have your souls put into a Kagebunshin or a bloodclone body. If your clone body dies you just wind up back here as long as Naruto lives."**

Naruto said "So basically you had me make them slaves. How could you."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**No kit. You said you wished for a way to give them a different situation. I gave you that chance. Zabuza and Haku are not dead and can live a semi normal life instead of just going to the other side. Now they dont have to fear hunter nins and have a halfway normal life. If you chose to you could train under them and help Zabuza fix the Mist like he wanted and Haku would still be able to serve her precious person so everyone wins basically."**

Zabuza listened and asked "Ok, I understand the training and the body gaurd deal but what is Haku suppose to do and how will she be able to help him with her bloodline."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**Simple, where I want you to be his body gaurd I would like for Haku to be a little closer to him. You both saw what it was like for him, hell I think that hug she gave him was probably the 4th one hes had his whole life so what I want if she agrees to it is for her to become his princess."**

Haku blinked and looked at Naruto and asked "So let me get this straight. You want me to be his wife."

Kyuubi said "**Yes. Most of our families marriages are arranged and as Naruto closest living relative currently I am trying to arrange a marriage for him since he will have to be married before he can take over as king and I believe from what I saw through his memories that you and him would be good together since he already has some feelings for you and I believe you do as well. That pink haired bitch is someone I would rather see die then get a position of power over our kingdom because she would ruin it along with most of the others you saw. You must understand that you will have to have children with him eventually because they will be the heir to the kingom and you will have to have them before he takes over as king and he needs a wife that can fight just as good as he can. Dont worry about how you have children because I plan to have the kit here goto Whirlpool country as soon as hes ready and once you do you will both get a more perminate body but if it is killed you would come back here agian and get a permanent body agian but I wont tell you how we do it because its something only the king and queen know so until you take over to have to understand. The only difference from your normal body would be you will live alot longer unless he is killed and Zabuza and Haku will have an animal form like me and Naruto does. As for how he would get your bloodline all you have to do is kiss him and accept my offer and I would do the rest automatically while you kiss to get your bloodline."**

Naruto asked "Wait, what do you mean I have an animal form and what will thiers be."

Kyuubi said **"Close your eyes and do the handsigns Ox, monkey, dog, and Kitsune which looks like this and then you will transform."**

Naruto tried it and after he did the kitsune sign he went up in a puff of smoke and when it disappeared it showed everyone that he was a 3 tailed blond kitsune with red highlites.

Kyuubi said "**To turn back just focus your chakra into your chest and think release and you will go back as for what animal those two will be. I cant say until you goto whirlpool becuase its our laws. I am bending them enough already to get in trouble by telling you what I have."**

Zabuza asked "I take it he is the only heir correct. If so will he have to take more then one wife."

Naruto asked "Dont I get a say in this. It is my life."

All three people said "NO." and Naruto sighed and walked over and set down agianst a wall.

Kyuubi said "**Yes he is the last one It would be up to Haku if he had any other wifes because that is consider family matters and the females of our kingdom take care of those while the males take care of the protection. I am not saying woman dont have rights, far from it actually. In everything but sex and child care men and woman are equals in everything. In those two areas the woman have the final say in the matter but while they are weakened by carring for children or choosing other mates for the males the males have to provide protection for the children and thier mates but the most he could have is 3 counting Haku if she accept but she would be an equal to him however any wifes he had would have to be like you and Haku are now because we feel our wifes are bound not only by law but body and soul and also makes it where you can talk to each other without talking out loud. Thats why we mate for a lifetime."**

Zabuza looked at Haku who was looking at Naruto and asked "so what do you think Haku."

Haku looked at Zabuza and said "I do as you please."

Zabuza frowned and said "No. This is something you must decide. I already made my decision but its time for you to make yours."

Haku looked at Naruto and said "I do like him but I dont know if its love yet. I think it might be though."

Zabuza looked at Naruto and said "Boy, come here." getting Naruto attention.

Naruto got up and walked over and Zabuza looked at him and grabbed him by the jacket and picked him up and said "Now listen here. I am going to accept this body gaurd position and Haku thinks she wants to be your wife and I see her as my daughter so you are going to treat her right. Am I understood." shaking him

Haku looked at both of them wide eyed and Kyuubi had a glint in his eyes.

Naruto nods and Zabuza said "Good. Now you are going to have to change. No more acting stupid because I saw how good you were when pulling pranks. I also dont want you to take any shit off of anyone. If you are goingmarry her you are going to have to be respectable and proud. When we teach you our skill you are going to wish you were in hell. Do you understand."

Naruto could only nod and Zabuza threw him on the ground and said "Now kiss your fiance so we can get started." making both teens blush.

Haku said "But I said I dont know if its love."

Zabuza looked at her and asked "Do you except me as your father." and Haku nods yes and Zabuza said "Then I arrange for you and him to be married. I saw how you blushed when you found him in the woods and I know how you are so dont try any of that shit on me young lady." and laughs while both get red faced even more

Haku waited for Naruto to stand up and he closed his eyes and tried to make faces as to how to kiss while still a few feet away from Haku. Haku giggled by this but decided to cut him some slack and walked over and kissed him. She felt lightheaded and Naruto felt an explosion in his head.

After a few seconds Haku pulled back and Kyuubi said "**Good now you will be able to hear us when you leave here and if you want to pull one of us make a kagebunshin while thinking of which one of us you want and I will do the rest but dont try and pull me out because it will kill you and dont do it around others unless you get invintive and get a cover story.**."

Naruto who was still in a daze just nods and Kyuubi smirked to himself. Zabuza asked "So you know tree climbing right. I want you to go and try the same thing but on water. Same rules but harder and use your kagebunshin because what they learn you learn or at least thats what I heard the last time I met someone who knew that jutsu. I think his name was Itachi or something like that."

Naruto blinked and saw he was sitting on the ground next to where he burried the two and he looked at the sky and got up after seeing he still had a few hours before sunrise and he walked toward a river and when he got there he created 30 kagebunshins and started to try and walk on water but fell in. He got up and tried it agian and agian and agian.

Several hours later Kakashi had tracked Naruto down and saw him standing on top of water and was shocked when he saw him going through handseals and suddenly 4 mizu bunshins appeared and a few seconds later they fell back into the water and naruto fell to his knees panting.

Kakashi was shocked as he saw Naruto not only standing on water but also doing a mist jutsu as well as having Zabuza sword on his back and an extra holster on his leg that looked full of stuff. Deciding by the look of Naruto to stop him before he hurts himself he walks into the clearing and said "Yo." getting Naruto attention.

Naruto looked at him while sweating and smiled before getting up and walking to the shore and then passed out as soon as he got on land. Kakashi sweatdrops and chuckles and thought "_finally out of chakra huh. I will ask him tomorrow." _and picked Naruto up and carried him back to the house. He had already found the graves while following Naruto scent.

When he got back to the house Sasuke looked up and asked "What happened to the dobe."

Kakashi said "He just ran out of chakra after burying those bodies as well as the fighting today."

Sakura saw the sword and asked "Whats that idiot doing with that sword. He cant even pick it up properly more or less know how to use it. Sasukekun should have it." and walked over and grabbed the handle only to jump back as it shocked the hell out of her.

Sakura looked at her hand and saw that it had a light burn on it and she asked "What happened."

Kakashi thought for a moment and said "Well, I know that some swords have special defenses to them that wont let anyone else but the owner touch it and since Naruto was the first to touch it after Zabuza died I figured the defense reset for him. I know Hyatte has one thats the same way. Dont either of you try and take it or you might get hurt more." as he lead Naruto up the stairs to his room. When he got there he decided to see what else Naruto got and checked his weapon holster and found senbons, a few explosive tags, kunia and shurikans, The hunter nins mask that was broke in half and a book on pressure points for basic medicine. He took the book and walked down stairs with it and said "So do either of you want this book. Basic medicine."

Sasuke snorted and looked away emotionally and Sakura said "Why would I need that when I got Sasukekun to protect me."

Kakashi sighed and a voice from behind him said "I will keep it Kakashi." shocking him as he had not felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw Naruto standing there with a look that was pissed and Kakashi just shrugged and handed it to Naruto who walked back in the room and closed the door and if anyone would have notice they would have saw Naruto was still passed out and Naruto changed his appearance as he nelt down and it was Haku and she slipped the book back into Naruto holsters and her body melted into a pile of water.

Naruto was inside his mind sparring with Zabuza when Haku reappeared and Kyuubi asked "**So did it work."**

Haku said "Yes. I was able to get the book back and nobody realised I was not him or a waterclone. I still cant believe that his sensie would give his stuff away to those other two." with a little anger in her voice.

Naruto was punched in the face and slid beside Haku when he heard that and asked "he did what." in a shocked voice.

Haku looked down at him and giggled at the look on his face and said "He went through your stuff and took my book on pressure points and medicine that I had. The pink haired bitch already tried to take your sword and give it to the Uchiha but it shocked her." as she helped him up.

Zabuza heard this and walked over to Naruto and said "You need to start standing up for yourself kid. I know you have been through hell but you could take both thier asses out easy from what I saw. Its not easy besting ABNU as well as chunnin and jounin like you did. Ready to go agian. Somehow I am not tired."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**And you wont. The kit here wont get tired but his body will feel it tomorrow even though we are in his mind because his muscles will think they actually have been fighting. He wont get physically strong or fast by training in here but at least he is able to learn jutsu as well as hand to hand and sword skills though he will need to imagine swords but that will be later. Get back to work because you need to get strong fast**."

All three thought "_slavedriver."_ as Zabuza punched Naruto in the stomach knocking him back.

As those two got fighting agian Haku turned to Kyuubi and asked "What will I have to learn to be the princess of your kingdom."

Kyuubi looked at her and said "**You already know what you need to learn. It was the lesson you taught him. If you consider my people your precious people everything will be fine. Once you get your new body you will have to practice with it but it should not be hard because it will act like your old body unless you go into your transformed state. If you want go ahead and work on your bloodline. The pipes above us have chakra in them but in this world it will act as water. Try and discover knew ways to use your bloodline or make it better. After all you are going to want to spend alot of time with your fiance, dont you." **saying the last part with a smirk making Haku blush.

Haku started to work on her bloodline and discovered he was telling the truth as she was able to do the demonic ice mirrors as well as the 1000 needles of death easily. She then got to work on a project she was working on but never had the chance to finish.

Kyuubi for his part set back and watched but in his mind he was working on Naruto body, giving him more of his chakra as well as enhancing a few other things. He thought _**"someday nephew I will be no more but you will live on but I will stay here long enough for you to meet our family and hopefully start your own. Hopefully me using this technique to save these two will make a small refund in your heart for me. Im sorry."**_

The next day when Naruto woke up he was sore as hell but he had completely recovered his chakra supply. He got up and got ready for the day but found his cloths were a little tighter on him and made his way to breakfast and saw everyone looking at him and Naruto said "Morning." as he sat down.

Kakashi looked up from his book and asked "So how do you feel."

Naruto moved his shoulders and said "Like its my birthday." making everyone but Kakashi smile as Kakashi knew what that meant.

Kakashi asked "So where did you learn mist jutsu." making everyone look at him and then Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "I memorized some of the handseals you and Zabuza along with Haku used durring your battles. I experimented with a few and got lucky with mizubunshin."

Kakashi shrugged thinking it could be true and Kakashi asked "Can you do any other mist jutsu besides mizubunshin."

Naruto said "I saw some others but have not tried them yet since I only saw most of the handsigns. I also tried waterwalking but have not made any real progress with it. I can stay on it for a little while but its tough."

Kakashi eyed him for a moment and said "I see. What about the book and senbons."

Naruto shrugged and said "After Sasuke was knocked out by Haku I thought that it might be useful to learn to use them to incompasitate enemies like Haku did and the book would help me do that as well."

Sakura screached and said "How dare you say Sas..." and to the shock of everyone at the table Naruto hit the pressure point on her neck with his fingers knocking her out.

Sasuke had an amuzed look on his face.

Kakashi who was shocked by it was smiling behind his mask and asked "where did you learn that."

Naruto shrugged and said "Its the same spot Sasuke and Zabuza were hit by Haku and I saw it in the book here when I glanced at it. I thought if I can get enough practice I might be able to take someone out like Haku did and her voice is making my headache worse." but he thought "_and haku hit that spot on me for nine hours last night in my sleep. Time works different there_,"

Kakashi nods and said "Well dont use your teammates as a test dummy. You could have killed her if you missed the spot."

Sasuke grunted and said "show me that jutsu." with his sharingan active.

Naruto shrugged and did 2 handsighs, In one hand he made a fist while on the other hand he stuck out his middle finger and shoved it into his fist making everyone but Inari red faced. In Naruto head he heard 3 people laughing thier asses off.

Kakashi shrugged while holding in his laughter and said "Well today you can take Tazuna to the bridge while I work with Sasuke on his Sharingan. You got to practice yesterday. Sakura will stay here since you knocked her out and watch Tsunami."

Naruto asked "Can you show me a jutsu or right one down for me to practice today."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Sorry, I dont want to over power the team so I cant teach you any more jutsu until the others catch up."

Naruto said "But you have not taught me anything besides treeclimbing."

Kakashi shrugged and said "So, Thats all I taught the others." and he grabbed Sasuke and left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought "_lying piece of shit. I have seen you teaching sasuke privately."_

After he was gone Naruto looked at Tazuna and said "You ready old man."

Tazuna smiled and nodded and got his things and they both left.

Inari looked at Sakura who was passed out on the table and got an evil glint in his eyes and ran to his room and came back a few moments later with some ink and Tsunami asked "What are you doing Inari."

Inari smiled and said "I just thought I would give her a present for everything shes done for us."

Tsunami sighed but could not tell her son no after he finally acted happy agian and left the room as to not see what was going to happen. She later wished she would have.

Inari pushed her back in the chair and took the ink and used it to cover her lips as well as her eyebrows and drew a picture of the bridge on her forehead with the words thank you under it.

When Naruto and Tazuna got to the bridge most of the village had came out to help and Naruto looked over the side of the bridge and got an idea and said "Hey old man. Give me about 3 minutes and I will be back. Ok." and he saw Tazuna nod.

Naruto jumped over the side and walked down one of the support beams and then used his mass Kagebunshin no jutsu to create around 400 clones. He then thought of Zabuza and made on of him and a moment later one of Haku.

Naruto then said "Ok, work with these guys while I keep an eye on the old drunk. Is that alright."

Haku and Zabuza both looked at each other and felt thier bodies and shook thier heads and Naruto ran up the side of the bridge and started to help carry stuff around to speed things up and also train.

Zabuza pointed his finger and said "Ok, The left half works with me and the right with Haku." and they all screamed "Yes"

Zabuza then had them while standing on water work on the mizubunshin and the hidden mist jutsu.

Haku took her half and said "Ok, I want you each to try and make ice by using your new bloodline. Start with a fluid motion and use the water around you and it should be easy. If you are almost out of chakra dispell so Narutokun gets all the info." and they all started to work.

About 5 hours later Sakura and Tsunami came with lunch and everyone had a good laugh at Sakura expense because the ink Inari used was permanent and her forehead and lips were beet red and blue from trying to get it off.

Naruto asked "Wheres Inari."

Sakura said "Hes hanging around somewhere." with a creepy smile on her face

Inari was currently hanging from the cealing in his room with ninja wire holding him in place and a lump on his head.

Naruto shrugged and took a sandwich and ate it and Sakura said "I wish that fog would leave. It makes me uneasy." as she looked at the fog just barely under the bridge.

Naruto shrugged as he finished eating knowing it was the hidden mist jutsu and pulled his sword off his back and tried to hold it in the style Zabuza had showed him in his head though it was harder but because of his minor growth spurt it was easier to walk with and hold.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and said "Idiot, quit trying to act cool." and went to hit him but Naruto put the sword up and blocked her punch with the side of it. Sakura became pissed and started an all out attack on Naruto who blocked each and every one of her hits with almost no trouble.

Sakura soon started to run out of energy but her anger would not let her calm down so she ran at Naruto with everything she had in one punch and naruto smirked and replaced himself with a mizu bunshin and when Sakura hit it her hand went right through his head and at first she was white as a ghost thinking she actually killed him until she felt someone hit her in the neck agian knocking her out.

Naruto who was standing behind her fallen form thought "_I am sure glad Hakuchan taught me that one first."_

For the next few days Naruto discovered that he was basically being thrown to the side by Kakashi. Naruto had gotten to the point he used a Kagebushin to henge into a fox and run through the forest and discovered Kakashi was teaching Sasuke several techniques as well as weight training with his personal weights. Naruto felt cheated but he soon found a way around that. Apparently his uncle knew something about sealing and had him take a shurikan and tie it to each of his arms and legs after applying a seal to it to increase the weight based on how much chakra you put in it. Zabuza also made him put it on the sword also.

Sakura was getting more restless because luckily Kakashi had her do gaurd duty every other day but when Naruto asked "Why does Sasuke get out of doing his share of the work" all 3 of his teammates looked at him like he was crazy.

Zabuza and Haku both created a hit list off of what they had been watching and both have increased Naruto training. Naruto had gotten to the point he can use Zabuza sword pretty well now but it was not mastered yet but it was gaining fast and his muscles were getting stronger from the weight training and his sword play having improved also with the help of 600 Kagebunshins. Naruto chakra control had gone up through the roof because Zabuza had Naruto clones water walking for 2 hours a day while working off the basic of the leaf balancing that they saw in his memories from Iruka and modified them. Now they were up to small rocks.

Naruto use of Haku bloodline had increased as well. He could use the 1000 needles of death as well as making senbons out of ice but the demonic ice mirrors were still out of his league currently.

Naruto had followed Zabuza instructions and found Gato hideout and quickly went through and found some money as well as cloths and with both Zabuza and his uncles help he learned the basic of storage sealing. However it was not all fun and games.

Flashback

Naruto had followed Zabuza instruction and found Gato base and he was approaching it when he heard voices so he quitely went and started sneaking around to see what was going on. He soon discovered about 30 of the mercs they had ran off had return to the hideout and 1 new person was thier. Naruto looked at the new person and saw he had an Iwa headband on with a slash in it.

Deciding to listen in he set agianst a wall and heard one man say "I say we go back and kill them all and have our fun with the woman." and several men cheered at this.

The one with the Iwa headband said "I agree we should go back but first I think we should make an example not to mess with us. I have abserved the last few days that the Konoha nin Sharingan Kakashi is privately training the last Uchiha of Konoha to use his bloodline as well as personal training and he has the other two switch back and forward on gaurding the bridgebuilder and his family. Today is the blond boys day off and according to you all he was one of the main powerhouses so we should watch out for him but the girl is useless. I say tomorrow why the blond is with the bridgebuilder we pay a little house visit and take the girl and that woman and do as we please and kill the little boy. After that we will set a trap for when the old man returns he dies in an explosion. Without thier client the Konoha nin will leave especially after they find the body of thier female teammate and then we can do as we please to the village. Who agrees with me or would you all rather take the chance to run into Kakashi and the blond agian."

Naruto heard this and thought "_we cant let them do that to Tazuna and his family."_

Zabuza said "_I agree_."

Haku said "_I also agree Narutokun. I hate men who think of woman as only sex toys. Let us out and we will help take them out_."

Naruto nods and created 50 Kagebunshin and had them rush into the room where the men were and start fighting while he made one for Haku and one for Zabuza. Naruto would have handed Zabuza his sword but Zabuza had already learned that if anyone including him touches it besides Naruto he got shocked and would return to the seal so he took a pair of kunia from Naruto and Haku took some senbon needles and they went in to join the fighting.

The Iwa nin saw the blond come in had snuck around and when he saw Zabuza and Haku go into the room were the mercs were leaving the blond alone he thought that was the real one but then his eyes got wide and said "So the Yondaime had a son. I can tell your his son by one look. I bet I can get a great reward for killing you." and he charged at Naruto.

Naruto who had turned and saw the nin comming at him and asked "How did you get behind me and find me."

The Iwa nin was throwing punches and kicks at Naruto who was jumping out of the way and said "I sensed you the moment you approached and said what I said to draw you in to a fight. Your stealth sucks." and he pulled out a kunia and tried to stab Naruto but Naruto had blocked it with his sword which he pulled off his back after getting enough of an opening to do so.

The nin was stronger then Naruto and was easily matching Naruto in power when Haku came back to check on Naruto after all his clones had been destroyed and her and zabuza had either killed or incompasitated all the merc and she saw Naruto fighting a ninja who looked to be a chunnin level at least and she threw her last senbon needle into his back at a point that would paralyze him for life.

When the nin felt the needle in him he lost all the strength he had on his kunia and Naruto was pushing with everything he had the moment the nins legs started to give out and with the force of the pushing and the nin falling Naruto decapitated him along the length of the blade.

As his head fell away from his body Naruto turned white as a ghost and Haku gasped and Zabuza walked in the room and could tell what happen and asked "First kill." and Naruto was shaking and Zabuza said "Kid, I wont lie to you. Its never easy but think of it this way. If you had not killed him then he would have killed you and then killed your teammates and then old man and his family and who knows who else. You heard what his plan was. You dont come up with a plan like that if you dont intend to follow it. You did not kill him. You saved everyone he would have killed."

Haku had hugged Naruto in the middle of the speech and Naruto was crying but after he heard Zabuza he asked "Do you hate me now. Am I a monster."

Haku slapped him and said "You are not a monster. You showed true strength by protecting your precious people. I would do the same thing. Its my fault he died also because I hit him in the back to save you." and then she realised that was her actual first kill also becuase it was her fault but she said "I did it to save you who are my precious person. Come on and lets check this place out and find you some new cloths since those are covered in blood."

end flashback

After searching every room for valuables, weapons and stuff like that Naruto had used his clone army to bring everything of value to the village and dressed in his new cloths he said "I found Gato base and brought all of this stuff to you so that way it will help you recover." and the people cheered and noboby noticed Naruto had about 6 scrolls of things for himself though nobody cared either.

When Naruto walked into the house that night everyone looked at him strangly. Would you if a guy who thrives in orange walked in with a pair of black pants and a grey long sleeve shirt with a sleaveless vest on over it and his lower half of his face covered just like Zabuza had his and a huge sword on his back.

Kakashi had actually dropped his book and if it were not for his blue eyes and blond hair they would have thought he was a mini Zabuza. He also did not have on ninja sandles but rather combat boot.

Sasuke asked "where did you get the cloths from naruto."

Naruto smirked under his mask and said "I went and did the people of wave a favor and found Gato base and got everything I thought valuable from it." and he saw his teammates get a greedy look and then Naruto said "and I gave it all to the people of wave in the middle of the village. I just found some cloths that I thought would fit me as payment." and saw all of them get a look of dispair while Tazuna and his family were happy.

Naruto started up the stairs when Sakura saw the scrolls and asked "What about the scrolls." making everyone look at him.

Naruto shrugged and said "I got about 20 changes of cloths and since I found a book that told the basic of storage sealing I read how to seal the cloths in it so I would not have to take such a big pack. I need to learn something since nobody wants to teach anything."

Sakura screamed "What are you talking about, Kakashi taught us treeclimbing."

Naruto sighed and said "Sakura, What good would chakra control do you besides make you a little faster and stronger longer if you cant do nothing but punch stuff because your teacher is to busy playing favorites." as he walked up to his room and slammed the door.

Sakura looked shocked and turned to see Sasuke who was acting as if nothing was wrong and Kakashi was reading his book and Sakura asked "Your not playing favorites, are you Kakashisensie."

Kakashi just looked up from his book and asked "Hmm, did you say something."

Sakura could not believe her sensie acting like that.

Sasuke smirked and said "What does it matter. Im an uchiha and hes nothing."

His smirk brought hearts to Sakura eyes and she forgot what she was mad about.

Kakashi was thinking about what Naruto said and thought "_could he be right. Am I really leaving him and sakura alone and focusing on Sasuke. I do owe it to Obito to make sure his family goes on because if Itachi comes back he would kill Sasuke so Naruto will just have to get over it. I feel bad for it but I can make up for it after Im done with Sasuke."_

Naruto sighed as he went to sleep that night and suprisingly he did not go to where the only true people who cared for him was. Instead he found himself in a white hallway. Naruto looked around and saw a door at the end of the hallway and walked toward it and when he opened the door he was blinded by even more light and then his eyes adjusted and he saw what looked to be somesort of security room or something and he walked inside and looked around and saw a monitor that showed inside the seal and then another monitor that showed what was going on outside of his body. He looked around and a voice behind him said "welcome." making him turn and faint after seeing who was behind him.

A few minutes later he awoke and saw his self standing there but this person was different. This person had kitsune ears and tails and was a little taller then he was.

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The figure smiled and said "Im your inner self. Im the one who convinced you to act like an idiot and I am also the one who has been keeping our dimwitted uncle from blowing the hell out of our body by sending so much chakra into us. I brought you here to tell you I am going to insert into your memory a few jutsu I watched in our memories and that will give you a chance to get more learned. You will know how to do them and what they do but you need to learn them and I also want you to talk to Hakuchan about us learning one handseals. If that damn cyclops does not get his head out of his ass soon we might have to fight him or his little star pupil. One handsigns are different for each person but the seals are the same but the chakra usage is different and it makes the Sharingan useless. I dont know if we will meet agian but go have some fun and make sure you spend some time with Haku outside of the seal and give Zabuza some time out as well." and then the room went black.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Haku sitting beside him worried as was Zabuza and Kyuubi from his cage. Naruto slowly stood up and said "That was wierd."

Haku asked "What happened. You fell asleep nearly 2 hours ago and you just now got here." worriedly

Naruto got up and said "I met myself as strange as that sounds and he said I was going to get some new jutsu hes been working on in my head and he wants you to teach me one handsigns so that way if I fight a sharingan I have an advantage."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**Thats not bad of an idea. If you learn them I can also teach you some of our family jutsu as well since your control is nearly good enough."**

Everyone agreed with that and they started to work on it and using the basic henge, Kagebunshin, mizubunshin, replacement, sexy no jutsu which made Zabuza blush and Haku punch him, hidden mist jutsu and suprisingly he was able to make a sheet of ice and adjust it to do what he wanted with a little control and imagination.

The next day when Naruto got up Zabuza had a mission for him as did Haku and Naruto decided to see if Kakashi would help him. He went down stairs early and saw Kakashi reading his book while everyone was asleep.

Naruto decided to get straight to the point and said "Kakashi. I know you dont want to teach me anything but I was wondering if you can help me with one thing I am working on. I know you can summon dogs like you did agianst Zabuza and I want to work on my stealth so I was wondering if you could summon one dog that can talk and understand human and let me work with him today while you work with Sasuke."

Kakashi glanced at him and put his book in his pocket and thought it over and Naruto saw the look that he had and knew what the answer was and said "Forget it. I already know your answer." and walked out of the house.

Kakashi thought "_well I was thinking about it but I dont want to use pukun that way since hes the only one I know that would do it." _and shrugged his shoulder to reached for his book but it was gone and he started to look for it but could not find it and he was about to go after Naruto when Sasuke came and asked "So what are you going to teach me today."

Kakashi glanced up and said "Stealth. I want you to find and follow Naruto and see if he has my book. If he does I want you to take it back and bring it to me but dont get discovered doing it.

Sasuke nodded and left and Kakashi thought _"well this way I can help him get stronger and also keep an eye on naruto. Hes been wierd lately."_

Naruto had went into the woods and had started doing his Kata for training with his sword when he felt someone in the woods and Naruto sighed and said "What do you want Teme." making Sasuke flinch.

Sasuke said "Fight me." and jumpled down and got into a fighting stance. Naruto looked at him and did one handseals behind his back and leaned agianst his sword that was still a foot taller then him and said "No." and Sasuke felt his arms go limp on his side as a pair of needles imbedded themselfs in each arm immobilizing them. Naruto turned and said "Have Kakashi take them out or you may lose the ability to use your arms permanetly." and then he melted into a pile of water as did the two clones that were on the side of Sasuke.

Sasuke was pissed and tried to move his arms but was unable to and he could not pull the needles out with his teeth because they were to far away. He had no choice but to goto Kakashi.

Naruto for his part was happy on the inside because it turned out that his inner self was right because sasuke did not notice when he made 3 mizubunshin or when he replaced himself doing one handseals. He decided today he would treat himself so he went deep into the woods and summoned Haku out and set down and said "So lets talk and get to know each other better Hakuchan."

Haku giggled and said "Your still hopeless Narutokun." as she pressed her lips to his shocking him and when she pulled back he was confused as hell.

Naruto asked "Why do you say that."

Haku smiled and said "I know almost everything about you and have already told you my life. You want to know why I agreed to marry you. It was because your kind, caring, understanding, cute, and I feel like you complete me. Lets just sit here and hold each other." as she set down between his legs and leaned back agianst him and he smelled her hair and asked "how is it you scent is that of your real body. I thought for sure it would have been mine."

Haku looked up and said "Who knows my little Kitsune. Who knows, You know I think idiocy runs in your family. Your uncle is the same way sometimes. You should hear him sometimes in there. By the way. I know I am going to be happy on our wedding night." with a blush on her cheek and reached into Naruto pocket and pulled out Kakashi book and Naruto got wide eyed after he realised what she meant and muttered "erohime." making Haku blush even more as she started to read.

Naruto asked "How come you wanted me to make Kakashi book disappear so you could read it."

Haku said "Well, you know how I told you I was a boy. I do that to everyone and I learned if I have a copy of this book with me and read it everyone thinks I am a guy and over time I actually started reading them but I have only read volumes 2 and 5. This is the latest volume number 16. Read it with me." and she leaned back agian and held it where Naruto could read over her shoulder.

Everytime he started to pass out she would stab him with a senbon making him forget about passing out and soon got out of having nosebleeds as well.

When Sasuke got to the house he had to kick the door until someone opened it and it was Inari that opened the door and asked "What happen to you." making everyone look at him and Sakura scream out his name.

Kakashi sighed and said "looks like your stealth failed." as he got up and walked over and looked at Sasuke arms and raised an eyebrow and thought "_hes getting pretty good at pressure points."_

Kakashi then took them out carefully and said "explain."

Sasuke tried to move his arms and Kakashi said "They wont work for about a day so get talking."

Sasuke just said "The idiot got lucky."

Kakashi chuckled and said "No, hes getting good. To good actually." as he realised how good hes getting. Then to the shock of everyone he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was relaxing when he felt Haku stiffen and did a few handsighns and a sheet of ice appeared and Haku dropped the book on it and it disappeared and the ice melted then Naruto felt it. Kakashi was coming and he looked at Haku who had henged into Naruto and pulled out a senbon needle and said "Trust me. I bet he wants to know how your getting so good at pressure points." and she jabbed the senbon in his leg in one of his points and pulled out another needle.

Kakashi arrived a few moments after that and said "Yo." as he looked at Naruto laying on the ground with his back to a tree and a senbon in his leg while another Naruto sat there with another senbon and it drove it into Naruto leg and asked "Can you move your leg now."

Naruto said "No. Thier both numb now." and the Clonehaku pulled them out and said "Let me know when the fox heals it so we can try agian."

Kakashi walked over and kicked the clone dispelling it and missed the pissed look on the real Naruto face as he said "so thats how your getting better at pressure points. Using your body as a test subject since the foxes chakra heals you fast."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah, Its all I could come up with since I cant get any help with my training." sarcastically.

Kakashi sighed and said "Whats with you all of a sudden and training."

Naruto looked at him and said "Im tired of everyone calling me an idiot because of the fox. Im tired of everyone treating me like a plague. Im tired of being beat to hell. Im tired of doing everything I can and never get any thanks. I saved your life when we first met Zabuza and you gave the credit to Sasuke who was ready to abandon you and run scared. Its bad enough you let Sakura attack me without saying anything to her and you playing favorites withs chichen ass but you wont even lift a finger to try and train me." and then to the shock of Kakashi, Naruto got up and started to walk away ignoring the fact he should not be moving for a day.

Kakashi went to reach for him to stop him when Sasuke came walking up and said "Teach me." causing Kakashi to look at him and away from Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and said "What..." and suddenly Sasuke went up in a puff of smoke making Kakashi realised he was just tricked by a gennin. Kakashi turned to follow Naruto but lost his trail after it left the clearing.

He looked around and thought "_what the hell. I did not see him make a kagebunshin and his trail ends here so he has figured a way to trick my senses."_

About a mile away from Kakashi Naruto was on the ground panting and thought "_damn it. I still cant do that right yet." _as the ice mirror melted away behind him. After a few moments he resummoned Haku who mad another small piece of ice and the book fell out of it and she said "I had it hidden in a tree using my ice shushin to take it thier and bring it here." and then they both set down and started reading agian.

The next day the bridge had been finished and team 7 started to leave after saying thier goodbyes and Naruto was busy in his thoughts that he failed to realise as he was walking everyone was watching him do one handsighns with a glossed over look on his face even though he was keeping up with the others and when Sakura went to hit him he acted on instinct and stepped away from her hit never even stopping doing handsigns.

Sakura after 2 hours of this said "Thats it, what are you doing Naruto. Its getting on my nerves." and she had stopped crossing her arms defiently but what happened next shocked everyone as two Naruto appeared and one grabbed sakura from behind while the other grabbed her feet and continued walking even though she was fighting to get free and Naruto still had the glossed over look.

Kakashi raised his covered eye and looked at them and thought "_how did he learn to do one handsigns for kagebunshins."_

Naruto stopped and said "Well are we going. I need to talk to the Hokage about something." and started walking even faster.

Kakashi said "No, I think we should stop and rest a little while."

Naruto looked at him and said "Fine." as he walked over and started to do slashes into a tree getting his body more use to using such a big sword.

Kakashi said "Naruto, stop training and rest."

Naruto snorts and said "Why, so next time your not around someone can kill me." as he continued to work on it.

Kakashi had a bad feeling and asked "What happened."

Naruto looked at him and said "first." and went back to working on the tree ignoring the looks his two teammates were sending him trying to figure out what he was talking about.

Kakashi realised exactly what he meant and wondered what happened and asked "How did it happen."

Naruto sighed and said "Since I went to find you to see if you would help me with a jutsu and I found you sucking up the uchiha ass over there giving him your personal weights as well as teaching him jutsu I decided to do something productive so I decided I would try and find Gato base and see if I could find anything there to help with my training as well as give the people of wave back thier stuff but when I got there some of the guys we ran off of the bridge were there and they were planning on attacking the village as well as killing Tazuna family while I was at the bridge with Tazuna and Sakura there with Inari and Tsunami. Apparently I was not the only one who noticed you pampering the teme every day. One of the guys turned out to be a former Iwa nin and guess what. With just one look at me I found out who my dad was since I am the spitting image of him minus the whiskers. I see you already knew huh. Chalk up another thing I am pissed at you about. Anyways with my cover blown since my stealth was not good enough I had to fight. Luckily between my Mass Kagebunshin no jutsu and my sword practice I was able to beat them all to a pulp but I wound up killing the Iwa nin. Oh and by the way. In case you have not realised it yet Sharingan Kakashi. This is a Kagebunshin body and I am actually at the gates of Konoha right now. Cya." and he went up in smoke followed by the other two.

Kakashi was wide eyed and said "We move now." and got up and took off through the trees and Sakura and Sasuke both looked at each other before jumping into the trees after him.

At Konoha Naruto walked through town and after he got the info from the Kagebunshin that Kakashi knew who his dad was by the look on his face he decided to have a little revenge as he had 3 kagebunshins out and he had the one of Kakashi pull a hinata immitation in the middle of the road and Sasuke walked over and pulled his mask off and started to kiss though Naruto was not looking and then the sakura clone started to scream "Thats right, Sasuke Uchiha is off the market now as he has fallen in love with his sensie Kakashi. They plan to get married after he makes chunnin." getting the attention of everyone around and a crowd was starting to form and Kakashi and Sasuke after getting at least 75 people to see thier makeout session jumped up on the roof and once out of view went up in smoke. Sakura and Naruto quickly made it away from the gawking crowd and when they got close to the tower naruto recreated Kakashi and Sasuke and continued on thier way.

After they walking into the Hokage office the Hokage looked up from his paperwork and said "So team 7, how was your mission."

Sasuke closed the door and locked it getting a raised eyebrow from the Hokage before they all went up in smoke and the henge Naruto had on covering his new cloths and sword as well and Naruto said "We need to talk old man. I have alot of questions and you have alot of explaining and I came back ahead of my team to get those answers." in a stern voice that was on the edge of pissed.

The third asked "naruto, is that you."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah, its me. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minota Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. By the way. That C-rank was actually an A-rank but we completed it but I made my first kill on the mission but the sharingan dickhead was to busy fucking the Uchiha to pay attention to know that before I had my clones tell him when I was walking through the gates. They should be here this afternoon or tonight sometime. So lets chat."


	2. Chapter 2

The third sighed knowing this was going to be a long chat and he said "Your father asked me to hide your parents from you until you were 16 or a chunnin. Your father was the last of his clan and your mother has no family."

Naruto said "Wrong. I have an uncle and grandparents in whirlpool country. Well my uncles not because I ran into him on the mission as he was tracking the Iwa nin that I killed and he showed me a picture of my mother and him along with my grandparents after he saw the spiral design on my cloths and asked me about it. Because of some shit that happen I had to see all my memories including my birth and moms passing and my naming and the council meatings and all the hell. Anyways my grandparents are the king and queen of Whirlpool so lets continue." as he crosses his arms.

The third looked at him and asked "How do you know that he was telling the truth."

Naruto sighed and said "You would not believe me." as he walked over to the window and looked out at his dads face.

The third said "Try me."

Naruto looked back at him and said "I met the fox after I after the bridge battle in my head. He made me watch all my life and tried to make me break and thats how I know the picture of my mother and the one in my memories were the same woman."

The third nods and asked "what happen after that with the fox I mean."

Naruto sighed and said "I told him I dont care what the fuck he said and I told him that if I die he dies so he is either going to pay me rent with his chakra when I need it or I would kill myself by jumping off the Hokage mountian or tie some boulders to my feet and jump into the ocean or something to make sure we both die. Anyways he told me I had balls for threatening him and he agreed and shoved me out of the seal."

The third nods and said "I knew your father and mother were hiding something. I never knew what but I had thought it was you but I guess I was wrong. Your dad must have known about her being a princess. So what do you want."

Naruto said "Look old man. With the way my teams been lately as well as having to relive my entire life and finding out facing Kyuubi and the problem of my first kill I want to be alone for a while. I want to go to Whirlpool country to meet my grandparents and my uncle. Apparently I am a prince and when he gets back to whirlpool he is going to inform my grandparents that mom had a child."

The third thought for a moment and said "when your team gets back I will send you and them..."

Naruto slammed his hand on the desk and said "No. Not my team. I have had enough of them and I will do more then knock them out with pressure points if I have to stay with them much longer. I can make the trip myself since I was told how to get there and also told where a messanger was for the people of whirlpool so I can have them come and get me and its only about 2 days travel from here."

The third thought and said "I cant send a gennin..."

Naruto said "Then I will become a missing nin old man. I am to the snapping point. Learning that not only was it my father who sealed kyuubi in me but also that my sensie knew who I was and still treated me like shit, I dont want to mess with it now. I just need a couple of months to get this out of my head and to finally meet my family so please old man."

The third sighed and said "Fine but on certian conditions. One you must sent me a message every 2 weeks, Two, you must get some proof from the king that you are indeed his son and send it with one of the messages. 3. You must not do anything that would be consider treason to konoha. 4. you must be back in 3 months by april 22 because that is the day the chunnin exams start and I suspect your team will be entering and you must enter with them."

Naruto nods and said "Thats fine but can I ask for a few request. As I am right now I am not ready for the chunnin exams. I need a few jutsu because all Kakashi would teach was tree climbing. I taught myself waterwalking while balanceing a rock with chakra, mizubunshin, hidden mist jutsu, and ice needles. I have been working on kenjutsu with Zabuza sword here but I still have a long way to go even with Kagebunshin helping which reminds me. Why dont you use them to help with paperwork. Anyways, I got some money though I gave about 99 percent of it to the people of wave from Gato hideout as well as some cloths since my old ones were covered in blood and a whole bunch of weapons from the merc. I would like to sell the weapons but I dont know who to sell them to who wont cheat me and I would also like to get some training gear as well. That reminds me, here is the head of the missing Iwa nin I killed." as he handed a scroll to the hokage.

The hokage was stunned and asked "How do you know how to seal." as he set the scroll on the desk.

Naruto pulled out 2 books and said "This one taught me some medicine and pressure points and this one taught me sealing." and the third looked at them and nodded having read both books himself.

The third nods and bit his thumb and Naruto walked to the window as he heard the popping noise telling him the third unsealed the head. After a few moments he heard it being resealed and Naruto turned back and the third said "do you know who he was."

Naruto shook his head and the third said "His name was Ataly, WhiteOC. He is a B-rank missing nin from Iwa. Wanted for murder and rape of over 200 men and woman and children before the Kage of Iwa decided he needed to be killed but he escaped before they could. He is worth $1.5 million in the bingo book. He was a master of stealth and torture. You did a good job Naruto. Do you need to talk to anyone about it."

Naruto said "I already did. My uncle. Im just lucky him and his team showed up when they did or the merc would have killed me when I was discovered. He decided that with the guy dead he would return so he could notify the rest of my family about me. I wanted to talk to Kakashi but when he not only forced me and Sakura to do Sasuke share of the work of guard duty after Gato death and then him going through my equiptment pouches and took this book on medicine and tried to give it to sasuke and Sakura while I was nearly out from chakra exaustion and then his refusal to even let his nindogs help me with my stealth as well as everything else he did I figured he would just say something like looks like the villagers were right. and go back to reading his book."

The third had a dark look on his face and said "I see. Yes it is lucky for you they showed up then. Im sorry about Kakashi, Naruto. As for your request. Take this note to the adress and hand it to the man named Dustin and be honest with him about who you are becuase he was one of your dads best friends and he knows your not the Kyuubi."

Naruto took the note and asked "What about the jutsu."

The third looked up from his paperwork and said "When do you want to leave."

Naruto said "The sooner the better. I would like to leave before my team makes it here because I dont want to put up with them."

The third nods and said "I will have everything ready in 3 hours here. Go get what you need and oh, before I forget. Channel some chakra into this paper for me." as he reached into a draw and pulled out a small piece of paper.

Naruto grabbed it and it split down the middle and then both sides got wet and where the split was it formed ice and the third was wide eyed and he said "Wind, Water and Ice. That is unique. Ok go and get your stuff and I will get you some scrolls as well as a couple of books to help you and seal them up for you as well as give you a training schedule to help you."

Naruto smiled and said "thanks." as he left and once the door was closed the third asked "What do you think Jaraiya."

A man walked in off the balcony and said "I think hes better then he lets on. He walked to the window when I dropped my pen. And that guy he killed was also an S-rank nin, not a B-rank."

The third said "I know. I did not want to make him think he was stronger then he was by taking out an S-rank nin. What about him having family."

Jaraiya said "its possible. Kushina did say she did not want to talk about her past. I think she just wanted to live a normal life instead of that of a princess."

The third nods and said "I want you to let him sign your contract so we can keep in touch. If he can use Kyuubi Chakra then he should have no problem."

Jaraiya nods and said "Alright but he has to try and summon a frog before he leaves the village. Deal."

The third said "Deal."

Jaraiya vanished in a swirl of leaves and appeared next to Naruto and said "The third thought of something and wanted me to get you real quick." and grabbed Naruto and left in a swirl of leaves.

They both appeared on the edge of town and he dropped Naruto causing all of Naruto stuff to fall out of his pockets and he saw a copy of his book and said "You read my work." pointing to the book.

Naruto was about to say something when he heard Haku say "_Thats Jaraiya of the sannin and aurthor of Icha Icha paradise_" and he said "Yes, though I only just started and had to steal that copy from Kakashi. Your Jaraiya of the Sannin, right."

Jariaya nods and said "Would you like the rest of the collection." and Naruto winced from the fangirl squeel "_yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeesssssssss" _from Haku in his head and he shook his head yes and Jaraiya handed him a scroll and said "all 16 editions are in there. Anyways I was your dads sensie and since you need to keep in contact with the third I decided to let you sign the toad contract and will also have some jutsu with the third for you when you get to the tower though you have to summon a toad before I will let you continue. Understood." as he pulled the scroll of his back.

Naruto nods and after Jaraiya showed him what to do after doing his whole intro he said "Now put as much chakra as you can into it and see what you get."

Naruto smirked and thought "_hey uncle, lets floor this pervert."_ and he heard laughing inside his head as chakra flooded him and he went through some handseals and suddenly he was standing on top of a 100 foot tall toad.

Jaraiya was wide eyed and he heard "**Jaraiya, why have you summoned me**."

Jariaya said "I didnt, Minota son did. Hes the kid on you head."

Gambunta looked at Naruto and said "**why should I allow you to summon me and my kind. I respected your father but you have not earned my respect**."

Naruto thought for a moment and smelled sake on Gambunta breath and said "I will give erosannin down there the money to buy you a whole barrel of Sake since I am not old enough to drink or by it yet. I know you like the stuff becuase I can smell it on your breath."

Gambunta said "**I will agree but only when you can summon me 2 times in one day and every year you must buy me a drink and when you get old enough we will drink together. Deal**."

Naruto said "Deal." and Gambunta disappeared and Jaraiya was flabergasted and asked "How did you know about his alchoholism."

Naruto said "I smelled the Sake and took a gamble. Now time to finalize the deal." and he went through the handseals agian and slammed his hands and Gambunta appeared agian and was standing on Jaraiya and he looked around and saw Naruto smiling while standing on his nose and he narrowed his eyes and said "**You are going to be a headache. I can already tell. Well you are now my subordinate so I give you the right to summon me and my kind but if you call me for anything unimportant other then drinking Sake, I will make your life hell**." and left in a puff of smoke

Jaraiya, after picking himself up out of Gambunta footprint chuckled and grabbed Naruto and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in front of the wolf claw weapon shop and Jariaya said "See you later" and was gone agian.

Naruto blinked and said "That was cool but ice is better." and he looked at the paper with the address and saw he was there and walked inside.

Meanwhile Jaraiya appeared at the Hokages office and said "Well we have our communications worked out. He just summoned Gambunta 2 times in a row." with a serious voice ignoring the look the third gave him as he dropped his pipe.

Back with Naruto.

Naruto had walked through the door and an over head bell rang and Naruto looked through the store and notice a girl with brown hair up in two buns sitting behind a counter when he heard Haku scream in his head "Thats Change. Bring us out quick."

Naruto was about to question why when he was suddenly flung agianst a wall when a man with brown and grey hair held a kunia at his neck and said "Who are you and how did you come by that sword."

Naruto acted scared for a moment and did one handseal ignoring the pissed look the man and girl were giving him and suddenly 2 puffs of smoke appeared and the man who was holding Naruto felt a kunia at his neck and a voice said "Please leave my future son in law alone Dustin and its nice to see you still keep a kunia on your hip."

Naruto soon felt himself being let go and he fell to the floor and looked at the two stunned people and Haku and Zabuza. He stood up and asked "What the hells going on Zabuza."

Zabuza looked around and could see people walking outside the big window and said "Can you close up shop for a little while dustin so we can talk in private away from the view of the regular people."

The man who still had a kunia at his neck said "Tenten, take them to the living room while I lock up." and the kunia was removed from his neck.

The brown hair girl said "Follow me everyone." and she walked through a door and everyone followed but Naruto was rubbing his neck until he felt Dustin put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Sorry about that." and helped push Naruto into the back room.

A few moments later they were all sitting except Naruto who had chose to stand after his warm welcome and Dustin asked "So what exactly going on here Zabuza."

Zabuza sighed and said "Well we met the gaki here and his team in wave and needles to say Kakashi killed Haku with something called a chidori and I died after my employer doublecrossed me and kicked Haku body and the kid wanted to kill him but was almost out of chakra from fighting Haku because she had her mask on but after he broke it he saw it was Haku who was his friend, we died but the gaki here is giving us another chance at life because of his bloodline and so we are going to be getting new bodies when we get to whirlpool to see his family." in a bored tone.

Tenten and Dustin was stunned and both looked at Naruto who said "I was told to give this to you." and handed him a piece of paper the Hokage had gave him and Dustin read it and his eyes got wide.

Dustin said "Take off your face masking." and Naruto reached up and pulled then down and Dustin sighed and said "You look just like your father. Forgive me for earlier and allow me to introduce my daughter and myself. My name is Dustin and this is my daughter Tenten. Tenten, allow me to introduce Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son or the Yondaime Hokage..."

And Haku said "And prince of whirlpool country." getting wide eyed looks from Dustin and Tenten had her mouth wide open and on the floor.

After a moment Tenten said "Wait a minute, your future son in law. How." as she looked at Zabuza.

Zabuza sighed and said "Haku is going to marry the kid here and I am going to be his official bodygaurd and we are both teaching him our skills including Haku bloodline which now he possess as part of the deal we made."

Dustin asked "Is he ransoming you into this." while getting a kunia ready.

Zabuza chuckled and said "No. I decided to treat Haku as my daughter and I want to see her happy and thats why I am doing it. While Haku was getting some herbs to help me recover she ran into him and they started falling for each other."

Haku jumped up and ran over and grabbed a scroll off of Naruto vest and said "open it." and Naruto sighed and bit his thumb and opened it and Haku looked at the scroll numbering 1 on up and she channeled chakra into number 1 and out popped a copy of Icha Icha paradise volume 1 and she giggled and sat back down ignoring the looks everyone was giving her.

Tenten asked "how did you get that Haku."

Haku looked up and said "my little kitsune here just signed the toad contract for Jaraiyasama and summoned a huge ass toad and he gave Naruto the complete collection as a gift."

Dustin looked at Naruto and said "You summoned Gambunta."

Zabuza said "Twice in 5 minutes." getting a wide eyed look from tenten and dustin.

Naruto asked "How do you all know each other."

Zabuza chuckled and said "Well, I met dustin about 6 years ago when he was making a tour to all the countries to get suplies for his business and after I told him why I tried to kill the Mizukage he agreed to meet me every year somewhere and allow me and Haku to resupply ourselfs and we became friends and write each other from time to time with pre approved meeting spots. Haku and Tenten became pretty good friends. That mask Haku had on was made by Tenten. In fact they practiced thier first kiss with each other."

Tenten and Haku both blushed while screaming "Zabuza." and looking down.

Naruto smiled and Tenten asked "why did you call him a Kitsune."

Naruto stiffened at this and Dustin said "We cant say."

Naruto sighed and said "Its ok. I am immune to that law and am the only one who can let others know so go ahead since Im here and tell it."

Dustin nods and said "Naruto saved the village here the day he was born when his father sealed Kyuubi into him when it attacked the village."

Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza all three shot glances at each other which did not go unnoticed by Tenten or Dustin and Tenten asked "Thats not the reason is it."

Naruto sighed and said "not entirely. I recently found out when I found out who my mother and father were while on the mission to wave who and what I am. Believe it or not, everything that happened at the beginning of the Kyuubi attack was not what most people think or for the reason he came here in the first place." as he leaned agianst the wall.

Zabuza said "You want me to tell the rest. I know its a little hard for you and I trust them so they will believe me."

Naruto sighed and said "Sure." as everyone looked at Zabuza.

Zabuza said "Kyuubi real name is Uzumaki Sherlock, Naruto uncle and he originally came to Konoha to bring his sister back to whirpool country because he did not believe the man she married was good enough for her. Some idiot thought if its big its an enemy so they attacked him and Kyuubi defended himself and it snowballed after that. He could have came in his normal form but he wanted to get here quicker so he changed into his fox form. End of story the kid here got fucked over by this village because of an idiot and he not only lost his mother a few minutes after birth but his father who died sealing his uncle into him. Now his only family is his grandparents who are the king and queen of whirlpool who we are going to see and his uncle who was just able to talk to Naruto on the wave mission when he used his chakra in a fight and he cant even touch him because he is inside a prison cage inside Naruto."

To say the two were stunned would be like saying Gia and Lee liked spandex. Its an understatement.

Dustin said "So Kushina was a Kitsune." as he finally got over his thoughts.

His answer was from Naruto who said "Yes, like me." and he changed into his three tailed form which was about 3 and a half foot tall with blond fur and red highlight and 3 tails behind him.

Now there are some unspoken rules in the world. one is never turn into a cute cuddly animal with ears and a tail around woman. Result "KKKKKKKAAAAAAWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" from both Haku and Tenten. Haku was too stunned last time to do anything about it but now was different.

Naruto soon found himself on the ground with Haku and Tenten playing with his tails, fur and ears while zabuza and dustin chuckled.

After Naruto finally turned back and both girls got off of him he looked at the clock and said "Zabuza and Haku, I know you both want to stay and visit cause I get the feeling you are all close like family so I already gave you both enough chakra to last most of the night or until tomorrow depending on how much you use but I have to be at the hokages office in an hour and a half and I still need to sell these extra weapons and get me some gear for the trip becuase I want to be gone before my team gets back."

Dustin got up and said "Let me see what you got kid."

Naruto pulled out two scrolls and rolled them both out on the floor and sent a mass amount of chakra into both and unsealed all the cloths and weapons in them.

Dustin looked at them and said "I will give you a $200,000 for the whole lot."

Naruto said "Deal. I also got money to add to it. What I need is some storage scrolls, senbons, kunia, shurikans, weights, and some more cloths similar to what I have know along with some ration bars and soldier pills. Anything either of you can think of to add to that." as he looked at both Haku and Zabuza.

Zabuza said "No. Thats all I can think of until we get there, what about you Haku."

Haku thought and said "A first aid kit."

Naruto nods and Dustin said "Tenten, can you get all that real quick while I get something." as he got up and left the room and tenten went toward the front of the store.

A few minutes later Tenten came back with a single scroll and she said "I got you 200 of each weapon and enough rations to feed you for a month and 2 boxes of soldier pills and 2 first aid kits as well as a box of blank scrolls. That will be $60,000."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out $100,000 and said "Can you make Haku another mask since I broke her last one. I dont mean she needs it but it was special to her so I think I should pay to replace it."

Tenten nods and Haku blushes and they start talking about her mask and go into the back.

Dustin passes them and walks toward Naruto and said "I dont doubt you but I need to do one more test to make sure you are his son so would you mind putting a little blood on this scroll for me." holding up a scroll that had the kanji for yellow on it.

Naruto nods and bites his thumb and then puts some blood on a seal and the seal breaks and Dustin smiles and said "This is your dads scroll that contain the Hiraishin jutsu in it. All I know is that it involved these kunias but I have no idea how they work but thier yours. If you ever figure out how to use them I have the master mold for them here so I would be glad to make them for you." as he hands them to Naruto and both Naruto and Zabuza are floored.

Naruto looks at it and said "Thank you." as he puts the scroll into the other scroll he had gotten from Tenten.

Naruto sighed and said "Im sorry but I have to go. Take as long as you and Haku need Zabuza and I will see you when you dispell." and walks to the front of the store and Dustin follows and locks the door after Naruto walks out.

After that he walked back to the room where Zabuza was and said "Ok, now that hes gone I want the whole story."

Zabuza chuckled and Haku came back with Tenten and said "Well it all started when we were hired by a man named Gato..."

Naruto after leaving the shop went to his favorite ramen stand and saw Iruka there and he took a seat next to him and said "Hows it going Iruka sensie." making Iruka look at him and notices its Naruto after he pulls his mask down.

Iruka said with a smile and said "I have been good Naruto, when did you get back and how was your mission and whats up with the cloths."

Naruto smiled and ordered 10 bowls of ramen and said "It was different. I met my family, learned who my parents were, had a bridge named after me, and a whole lot of other stuff. I am actually getting ready to leave the village for a couple of months to go meet my grandparents."

Iruka was stunned and said "Sounds like you had a great adventure. Im sorry to hear your leaving so soon. If you dont mind me asking, who were your parents, I might have known them."

Ayame said "Yeah Narutokun, I always wonder that as well."

Naruto smiled and said "heres a clue as to who my father was, look at the mountian behind me and add whiskers to each of thier faces." as he took a bite from his food. A moment later both Ayame and Iruka gasped and looked at Naruto and the Hokage mountian and Iruka asked "Are you serious."

Naruto smiled and said "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minota Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, nephew of Sherlock Uzumaki and grandson to the king and queen of whirlpool country. Take that Konoha." with a smirk on his face starting his forth bowl.

Iruka said "I guess that explains why then, huh."

Naruto snorts and said "Dont get me started on that. Anyways I got to see the old man and since I know your business is going to hurt while Im gone Ayame and old man ramen, heres for mine and Iruka lunch as well as a little payback for all the times you let me eat for free." as he lays $500,000 on the counter and gets up but stops and said "Just make sure you got a warm bowl for me when I come back for the chunnin exams and we call it even. Deal."

The chef smiled and said "Deal and it will be on the house."

Naruto smiled and said "Maybe I can bring my Fiance as well, but I got to go cause I want to be out of here when the rest of my team gets here. See you." and he got up and went toward the Hokage office.

All of thier mouths were hanging open and Iruka asked "Did he say Fiance." and everyone nodded and looked at his retreating form.

Iruka for the first time saw the sword and thought "_somethings wrong. Something happened on that mission if he wants to be gone when they get here and whats he doing back first.."_

A few minutes later Naruto walked into the Hokages office and said "Ok old man. I got everything I need from the weapon shop so can I go now."

The third looked up from his paperwork and said "yes Naruto. Here is the scroll I got for you and there is a seal on it so only you or me can get it. I used your chakra from your elemental test to make the seal on it and it will only stay open for 5 minutes after you let go of it since it only knows mine and your chakra so no one else can get the jutsu in it."

Naruto smiled and took the scroll and put it in a pocket and said "Well old man, See you later." and he left the office and headed toward the north gate.

After he was gone the third said "Follow him Jaraiya and make sure he does not get into trouble with what you have learned. Dont let him know your following him though."

Jaraiya nods and jumps out the window and starts following Naruto from a distance.

Naruto quickly made it out of the village and the guards never tried to stop him or ask for his papers hoping he was running away to be a missing nin so he would be killed and Jaraiya narrowed his eyes and shook his head and leapt over the wall and followed Naruto who took to the trees and seemed to know exactly where to go.

About an hour later team 7 made it to the gates and the gaurds looked at them and said "How did you all leave the village agian without us knowing."

Kakashi looked at them and said "We just got back. Whoever you let in was not us." and he took off toward the Hokage tower with Sasuke and Sakura both ready to collapse behind him.

They made it about a block when a mob formed in the road and someone shouts "There he is. He the guy who is sleeping with the last Uchiha. Lets get him." and charges at Kakashi who was confused.

A girl screamed "Im comming for you Sasukekun, I will show you what a woman can do for you and not this gay pervert." and tried to latch onto him.

All three members of team 7 were confused and they jumped up on the roof and tried to get away but the roof was blocked as well.

Kakashi sighed and used shushin to make all three appeaer in the Hokage office.

The third looked up from his paperwork and said "Oh, team 7. Good to see you agian. So how was the mission and wheres Naruto." the third acting all innocent.

Kakashi started sweating bullets and said "Well the mission was a success but there were a few problems and as for where Naruto is. Um, I dont know."

The third narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean you dont know. Your his sensie." with a little anger in his voice while leaking a little killer intent.

Kakashi sighed and wished he had his book but since it disappeared he has not had a chance to get one and said "Well he used a Kagebunshin to distract us on our way back from the mission because he said he needed to talk to you and came back early but he said he was at the gates when the clone dispersed."

The third asked "So your saying you could not tell that your student was a Kagebunshin Kakashi. Do you have any idea what he wanted to talk to me about."

Sakura said "The idiot said something about a first kill and some Iwa..." Kakashi put his hand over her mouth to shut her up and the third blasted all three with KI enough to freeze them to the spot.

After that he asked "What is this about an Iwa nin Kakashi and what happened on this mission."

Kakashi groaned and asked "Do you want me to let my team go before I tell you anything."

The third said "No, I want them here for the whole thing since they may have seen something you havent to help me learn where Naruto is."

Kakashi began telling everything that happened on the mission and by the end the third asked "So Naruto just started going off on his own doing who knows what and you never bothered to check on him because you were spending all your time helping sasuke with his sharingan. Tell me Kakashi, while you were doing this was Sasuke gaurding the client any or did you have just Naruto and Sakura switch back and forward."

Kakashi sighed and said "Well, I..." a knock on the door stopped him and Ibiki walked in and said "Sorry for interupting you sir but I confirmed the head of that nin you wanted me to check. It was Ataly, WhiteOC. He is a S-rank missing nin from Iwa. Wanted for murder and rape of over 200 men and woman and children."

The third nods and said "Thank you Ibiki. I will have the money put in Naruto account when he returns in a few months."

Ibiki nods and left and everyone was stunned and the third looked at Team 7 and said "Thank you for confirming the report I recieved from Naruto. Now tell me Kakashi, where were you when Naruto faced that man he killed."

Kakashi was stunned and Sasuke asked "How did that dobe kill an S-rank missing nin."

The third said "Shut the hell up boy. You get out of line one more time and I will have you handcuff to Tora for a month. Now Kakashi answer the question."

Kakashi said "I was with Sasuke."

The third asked "Sakura, besides treeclimbing has Kakashi taught you anything and if so what."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "Teamwork."

The third said "So he just lets you hit Naruto and fawns over Sasuke and teaches you and Naruto nothing."

The third can see Kakashi starting to feel bad but hes not done yet and asked "Sasuke, how much has Kakashi taught you so far and what jutsu. If I find you dont answer truthfully I will band anyone from teaching you anything else."

Kakashi winced as Sasuke named off about 20 jutsu and the third asked "Kakashi. When Naruto asked you for either scrolls, jutsu, help, or even help with your summons what was your answer."

Kakashi sighed and said "I told him I did not want to overpower the team."

The third asked "And what was it you were doing with Sasuke and dont tell me teaching him about his bloodline because you could have done that with one jutsu. Also why did Sasuke get out of helping gaurd the client while your other two students did the work. From what I heard it was Naruto who did the distraction, came up with the plan and only included Sasuke in it because his aim was better to save your life and then you totally ignore him. Answer me as to why you did that."

Kakashi said "Well. I did not want Naruto to brag about it because I was afraid it would goto his head."

The third slammed his fist agianst the table and said "So then why did you not say thanks to the whole team instead of just Sasuke."

Kakashi could not answer and the third said "Kakashi, did you know Naruto taught himself waterwalking and has also gotten his chakra control down good enough on this mission to summon a boss summon 2 times."

Kakashi was stunned and asked "What summon."

The third smirked and said "Gambunta."

Kakashi asked "So Jaraiyasama has taken him."

The third said "No. Naruto when he returned with finding out who his family was and that he had family still alive asked for a leave of absence. Jaraiya was here and he volunteered to let Naruto sign the toad contract as only a messanger service so I can know where he is and get him if I need to. Other then that I gave him 5 jutsu for each of his elemental affinities that were in the schedule for gennin teams if they had those affinities that you should be teaching instead of what you are. He took the scrolls, resupplied his weapons and food and left on his own to head to see his only family he has left. I just hope that he decided to return because if they treat him halfway nice he may not with the way this village and his team has treated him."

Sasuke asked "Why does that dobe know how to summon. Im an Uchiha and should be the one who..."

The third blasted him with KI agian enough to freeze him and said "Kakashi, If this is how your student is acting with your training I might have to send him back to the accademy for being a fuckup because that additude will not only get him killed but his team. As of right now Kakashi, until Sakura is up to speed by my standards with Sasuke, and I mean teaching her everything you did with him as well as teamwork and I mean actually teaching and that includes the weight training as well you are not aloud to teach Sasuke anything else. Infact." and faster then anyone could see the third was gone from his chair and behind Sasuke and slammed both his hands on the side of Sasuke head. "Until that happens I have sealed off his bloodline so he has to learn not only respect for authority but also the proper way to train and he cant go around the village just copying jutsu. And I am the only person in this village who can undo that jutsu I used on you Uchiha so you cant cheat and your pay for this mission will also be dropped to a D-rank pay for not only you but Kakashi for not doing your parts of the mission. Yes you fought but that is not what all of the mission is about. Your mission was a bodygaurd job.

Did you know that had Naruto not only done his job on the mission but also with his finding Gato hideout and killing this man he not only saved the clients life but also his family and your female students life. That Iwa nin had came up with a plan to attack while Sakura was gaurding Tazuna family with over 20 merc and based on the plan and your own account of the mission I can say it would have work perfectly and Sakura here would have suffered the same fate along with the clients family as over 200 men woman and children that this man has either raped and or killed. Had it not been for a hunter team that showed up when they did Naruto would have died but Naruto did kill the Iwa nin and they let him take the credit for it because they had the mercs and one of the hunters turned out to be Naruto Uncle. Kakashi, your student should not have been in those dangers in the first place. You should have known better then to make a routine so blatent that your enemies can plan for. You should have been helping your students especially with his first kill which you were so far absorbed into training only one student you did not even realise, you should be thankful for Naruto but you blatent disrespect is enough I am tempted to have you locked in jail for the next 30 days Kakashi with no porn."

Kakashi was stunned and scared before Sakura asked "Hokagesama. When Naruto clone left he said he found out who his parents were. Who were they."

The third said "Well, Its a S-rank village secret but since I know I cant keep it quite much longer look at the picture behind you and add whiskers to the faces on the wall and you should be able to figure out his dad."

All three turned though Kakashi knew where to look and after a growl and a gasp from his two students Kakashi asked "Where is Naruto."

The third said "As of right now Naruto is not on your team any longer until the exams and I may just include him on another team and ban your team from taking them if I do not feel they are ready. And Kakashi, I know about your private teaching to Sasuke after your team meetings as well and I am ordering them to stop. If you are not teaching both members of your team evenly then you are not to teach them. I am also banning you from reading your books the entire time Naruto is away and should I find that you are reading them before he returns then I will not only ban all stores in Konoha from selling them to you I will have Kurenai burn your collection and I will also have you locked in jail for 30 days. Do I make myself clear."

Sasuke asked "Why is the dobe getting special treatment. Is it because hes the Hokage son."

That earned him a slap but from Sakura who was wide eyed and unable to believe she did that much to the suprise of everyone. Her inner voice after finding out that Naruto saved her from rape as well as the Yondaime son forced its way onto her and acted to defend him.

Sakura soon started to say she was sorry but Sasuke started to do handsigns to attack her until Kakashi hit him making him stop.

The third looked at this and said "apparently Kakashi your team is the worst of all the gennin teams. I still cant believe you would do that to Naruto not only after knowing he is your sensies son but also saving your life as well as that of Sasuke from that masked hunter nin. I am getting sickened by you the more I look at you Kakashi. Until your team is up to speed I am banning them from taking any missions and I will be putting a third member on your team to not only get trained but also to report to me what you are teaching and not showing favoritism since I am finding myself questioning your judgement. Now get out of my office."

Team 7 quickly left and Sasuke tried to get his eyes to work but couldn't and he said "Kakashi. I demand that you release my eyes."

Kakashi sighed and said "I cant. I dont know what he did or how he did it. Meet at Team 7 training ground at 7 am tomorrow." and left in a swirl of leaves.

When he appeared in front of the memorial stone his greeting was not what he expected as he was slammed into a tree by Jaraiya.

Jaraiya said "Kakashi. After what I saw from the gaki and heard how you and his team treated you I am tempted to kill you. That kid is on the breaking point thanks to you and your teams action. Both the third and I feel that had we not let him go with our guidelines then he would be a missing nin now or gone on a killing spree depending on if someone pushed him over the edge before he made it out of town. I am following him in secret but I have to say one thing. The kid training himself has paid off for him but if he would have had help he would not have made the same mistakes he is. You better pray nothing happens to him because of this or you will be the first one I take out." and he melted into a pile of mud.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to the memorial stone and he thought "_im sorry sensie."_

The third told his secretary to hold all meetings and decided to try Naruto idea out with the kagebunshins and found it worked great finishing his paperwork in an hour.

Kakashi when he got home after leaving the memorial stone he saw Iruka standing there with a pissed look on his face. An hour later Kakashi would be admitted to the hospital for a broke nose.

Naruto traveled for more then 6 hours at high speed through the trees and decided to stop for the night. He set up a few traps and slept in a tree.

Tenten was laying on her bed and looked at her friend Haku who was sitting in a chair and said "So let me get this straight. You are marring him, becoming a princess and also getting a new body."

Haku nods and said "Yes. Hes sweet, kind and carring and has been through hell in his life."

Tenten sighed and said "I still cant believe the people of this village would do all the things you and Zabuza said but with dad saying hes seen some of it as well it sickens me."

Haku nods and said "Thats why I feel so close to him. He shown me love, even though we only know each other a little bit but it has made my feelings for him grow."

Tenten asked "So are you going to share him or are you keeping him all for yourself."

Haku thought a moment and said "Well I was thinking about keeping him all for myself but I might share him if I find someone who would treat him kind and believes the way I do about protecting thier precious people but I dont know anyone that would fill into that category besides you but your in love with that neji kid."

Tenten groaned and said "Dont remind me. Yesterday after our team training I asked to talk to him privately and when we got away from our teammate he told me to hurry it up because his fate would not allow him to be late to his training. What the hell kind of guy talks about training when a girl wants to confess her feelings for him."

Haku giggled and said "Almost as bad as that Hinata girl and her following devotion for Narutokun though she cant and wont tell him. He may act like an idiot but he knows how she feels for him but he does not care for her the same way so he acts like he does not even notice to keep from hurting her."

Tenten was wide eyed and said "He knows. Hes that Naruto."

Haku nods and Tenten starts laughing and said "I thought he was born in orange...Im sorry I guess now that I know the truth odds are thats all anyone would sell him." after a look from Haku she realised the truth.

Haku said "Thats why I said I would only let someone else marry him if they felt for him the same way I do and believe the same way."

Tenten nods and said "If you take away everything he been through and the way he acts because of the village he seems to be a great guy from what you said."

Haku giggles and said "I think you like him."

Tenten said "No, I mean, I dont know. I just met him but from the way you describe him as he sounds perfect." as she lays back and looks at the cealing.

Haku blush and said "Yes he is, heart, body and mind."

Tenten raises and eyebrow and asked "Body."

Haku leans over and whispers in tenten ear and Tenten flys back with a nosebleed. After getting cleaned up she ask "How the hell did you luck onto someone who looks like that and how do you know what he looks like."

Haku said "while inside him we can see what he sees and hear what he hears and I looked when he was cleaning himself in the shower." with a beat red blush that matched Tenten.

A knock on the door made both look away and Tenten said "Enter."

The door opened and Zabuza and Dustin walked in and Dustin asked "So what have you both been talking about."

Zabuza said "I bet it was Naruto with the blush you both got." while joking.

Tenten said "you both were listening in, werent you." making both men wide eyed.

Zabuza said "I was joking, I did not think you actually were talking about him."

Tenten looked away and Zabuza sighed and said "I just wanted to tell you before you went to bed that it was good to see you agian Tenten incase we leave before you get up."

Tenten nods and said "It was good seeing you agian. Will I see you both agian."

Haku said "We will be coming back with narutokun. His uncle has a plan but he wont say yet what it is."

Tenten sighs and said "So it will be when the exams come up huh."

Haku nods and said "Yeah. It has been fun seeing you agian Change."

Tenten said "I hope you all have a safe trip and return quickly." and grabbed Haku and hugged her only for Haku to go up in smoke.

Tenten sighed and asked "Can you tell her Im sorry."

Zabuza nods and said "Dont forget you cant tell anyone about us or about his true heratige. The hokage thinks that Kyuubi is evil and naruto mother is just an ordinary princess. If people found out he was really a kitsune all hell would break lose. Remember what I talked to you about Dustin. I better go or Haku might jump him." and he waved bye before going up in smoke.

Dustin smiles as he looked at his daughter and asked "So whats up with you, Haku and Naruto. huh."

Tenten blushed and reached under her pillow and pulled out some kunia and started throwing them at her dad who was laughing as he ran out of the room.

Naruto was asleep when Haku and Zabuza returned and they walked over to the cage and asked "Why is he sleeping."

Kyuubi said "**I think everything is finally hitting him. He woke up here after falling asleep and then laid down and fell asleep in here. He made good travel so far but I got bad news."**

Haku asked "Whats wrong."

Kyuubi said "**Naruto noticed hes being followed by that pervert. He made it look like a mistake and overshot a branch but he actually put a kagebunshin agianst a tree and as he continued the clone saw the pervert following him and dispelled to tell him. That means until we either lose him or make it to the shore neither of you can leave. The good news is at the rate the kid is going he should be at the shore in a day or two at most then it will take 4 days to get to the border of whirlpool country."**

Haku nods and walks over to Naruto and sits down beside him and picks his head up and sets it in her lap and starts stroking his hair.

Zabuza smiled and Kyuubi asked "**So, did your friend agree**."

Zabuza said "yeah, he agreed to it but it will take time. you think the kid is going to like it."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**Yes. If Haku would of been in here when you mentioned that kiss she would have had a field day with what went through his head**."

Zabuza asked "when we get our real bodies will we be able to talk like that still."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Yes. You, me, the kid and Haku will all be able to talk to each other through our minds by thinking which one of us we want to talk to. Its something my family came up with nearly 6000 years ago after some people tried to kidnap the heirs of the kingdom**."

Zabuza nods and said "It comes in handy. I been meaning to ask you. Since Im Naruto body gaurd does Haku get one or how does that affect her."

Kyuubi said "**When you get your new bodies I will explain it then because if I try to now it would be confusing and I dont want to repeat myself**."

Zabuza sighed and said "I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Naruto got up and after seeing that Haku was asleep as well as everyone else in his head he walked behind some bushes and made a kagebunshin and then used an ice mirror to transport himself a mile away while his Kagebunshin distracted Jaraiya. He then took off toward the direction he was told to head the previous day at full speed.

Jariaya was awoken when he heard Naruto unzip his pants and stayed hidden until he came back out from the bushes and went through a slow process of making a spear and building a small fire pit and tried for 2 hours to start a fire when the fire finally started Jaraiya had had enough and threw an acorn at Naruto and was stunned when Naruto went up in smoke.

Realising he was tricked he quickly put out the fire and took off in the direction Naruto had been going the previous day.

Around 7 hours later he found the first traces of Naruto in the form of a wrapper from a ration bar. Had it not been for the name on the wrapper marking it as one from Konoha he might have missed it as only trash.

Naruto for his part after his clone dispelled increased his speed as much as he could and when he felt low on chakra ate a ration bar and then later on a soldier pill. He ran for nearly 36 hours straight before he stopped but when he stopped he was at the place Kyuubi wanted him to go.

When Naruto entered his mind from exhaustion Haku started chewing his ass out for being stupid and running his body into the ground like that. I could describe it but as anyone knows it basically the same rant most woman use when a guy does something stupid so I will let you imagine it. Zabuza tried to say something only to be decked by Haku.

Kyuubi used his infinate wisdom to stay quite.

After 3 hours of Haku ranting Naruto finally had enough and did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He kissed her.

After a few moments and they broke apart Naruto looked at the half lidded eyes of Haku and said "will you be quite now. You were giving me a headache."

Zabuza and Kyuubi both slapped thier foreheads as they knew he just opened another can of trouble.

Haku looked at Naruto and the temperature in the room dropped to 0 and Haku asked "Im giving you a headache am I. Lets see if I can make it a migraine." in a ruthlessly cold voice that sent chills down everyones spines.

Naruto acted on pure instinct and started dodging the icecicles that had formed on the cealing and started falling at him. After about half an hour Haku had managed to get him into a cage made of ice like a prison cell and she asked "How do you feel now." in a sweet voice.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throwt and said "perfect my princess. everything you touch in my life is perfect."

Haku giggled and said "good." and she let the cage melt and walked over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and Naruto let out the tension he had when she did thinking the worst was over.

Haku broke the kiss and said "You tell me that agian and I will make sure you never have any kids." and walked away leaving a pale Naruto.

Kyuubi decided that Naruto needed to get up so he forced his chakra into Naruto system forcing Naruto out of his mind.

When Naruto awoke he looked around and could just barely make out the area around him and saw the ocean in front of him but in the ocean a few feet of shore was some kind of archway with a pole on each side and one across the top that had a circle cut out in the middle on the top that went all the way through and an x was in the middle of the circle. The sun had yet to rise but it would at any moment.

Kyuubi said "**Listen quickly. when the son comes up there is a stone behind you and you will see an X appear on it. When you see the X put some blood in the center and channel chakra into the blood until you see a bridge appear on the water. When it appears take off across the bridge and dont stop until you reach the first island. Once there find the next arch like this one and wait until moonrise and do it agian. It should take about 7 hours to get to the island and that will give you 4 hours to rest before we can go to the next island. We have a total of 7 islands we have to cross before we can actually stop and rest for more then a few hours. Just keep repeating sunrise and moonrise at every other island. Do you understand."**

Naruto thought "_Yeah, I got it. There it is." _and when he was a wooden bridge pop up he started running across it but after running for about 20 minutes he looked behind him and saw that he only had about 50 boards each way total as one would rise and one would set. Naruto realised if he stopped he would be in the middle of the ocean without anything to walk on but water and that would eat his chakra faster then just running.

Jariaya had arrived when Naruto started running across the bridge and he was about to follow when he saw the bridge starting to go into the water. He was stunned and he looked around and saw Naruto blood on the stone and watched as water ran over the stone and made the blood go away and he saw the outline of the X go across the ground slowly toward the water and thought "_hmm, so thats how it works. Ingenious. Looks like Im stuck here until sunrise tomorrow."_

For the next 4 days Naruto kept this pace going of resting a few hours and then going agian. Had it not been for his supply of ration bars and soldier pills he would have not made such great progress.

After stopping last night Kyuubi told him to rest as tomorrow would be the last challange before they made it to whirlpool. Naruto had slept all night and awoke about 10 am and found him some fruit to eat as well as a freshwater spring on the island. Naruto then followed Kyuubi instruction and walked onto a cliff that overlooked a beach and when Naruto looked off the cliff he gasped and thought "_so thats why its called whirlpool country."_

Naruto looked out on the ocean and he saw a coral reef around a huge island but because of the way the reef was made it looked like a huge whirlpool.

Kyuubi said "**Yes, but dont let the view full you. This is the final defense of the island before you get to it. It might not look it but the water is running through those coral reefs with enough force to eat chakra fast. You only have about an hour to get across before you would have to eat a soldier pill or die if you had not had any. The current is so much that it will litterally try and pull you around the island and not let you approach. You will have to run with the current and approach in a spiral like the design you had on your orange outfit until you actually make it to the island. If you stop moving at any time the water will push you back out away from the island. Our ancestors made this effect so no one could disturb our homeland and if they made it then they would have been extremely weakened so we could either capture them or kill them depending on why they came."**

Naruto was stunned and asked "Is there anything else I should know to help do this."

Kyuubi thought and said "**No, just dont stop even if you have to take a soldier pill dont stop and dont touch the coral reefs either. There are seals in them that drain chakra if you touch them."**

Zabuza whispered to Haku "they sure want thier privacy."

Haku just nods.

Naruto saw something flying in the air and asked "Whats that."

Kyuubi looked at what Naruto was looking at and said "**That would be a dragon. If one comes and tries to stop you just keep running but dont be rude. Answer his questions but keep running. If you get pulled under the water we all die. This is not a joke so only go when you are ready."**

Naruto walked down the cliff and sat down a few moments and made sure his soldier pills were handy and easy to get to in his shirt pocket and tried to calm himself down and then stood up and took off across the water. When he felt the water change he knew he was in the whirlpool so he started running at a slight angle with the water.

He had made it around the island 2 times so far and was about halfway there when a shadow flew over head and a dragon came flying beside him and it asked "**Who are you and why have you come**."

Naruto kept running and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my uncle Sherlock told me to come here to meet my grandparents." as he kept running around the island.

The dragon flew beside Naruto and sniffed the air around him and said "**Sherlock disappeaered nearly 14 years ago. How do you know him**."

Naruto kept running and said "he is sealed in me by my father who summoned the shinigami to do the sealing."

The draggon narrowed its eyes and said "**if your father was not Sherlock then who are your parents."**

Naruto was getting tired and reached for a soldier pill and ate it and said "Minota Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

The dragons eyes got wide for a moment and Naruto was feeling sick from all the energy he had been burning lately and using soldier pills like he had and started to lose his balance on the water when and idea popped in his head and started doing handsigns and changed into his kitsune form and the dragon saw this and sniffed once more and said "**When you make it to shore do not leave the beach or you will be killed. Someone will escort you to see the king**." and it flew away leaving Naruto running on all fours even faster and making great strides to get to the island.

About 35 minutes later Naruto finally made it to the shore and collapsed from chakra exhaustion after that still in his fox form.

When Naruto awoke he was in a dark room and could not see anything in the room but knew he was on a bed by how soft the object he was on felt.

Naruto rested a moment and said "Hello, anyone there."

No answer came and Naruto sighed but then he heard a noise of a latch and a door opened with blinding light illuminating the room he was in and Naruto had to adjust his eyes and saw he was still in his fox form and changed back and a person walked through about 40 years old with an eyepatch on his left eye and he said "Welcome sir. Please follow me." and turned and started to walk away.

Naruto got up and was stiff and tired but followed the man. They walked down a long corridor and then turned left and walked for about 5 minutes when they came to a set of large double doors.

Naruto was awed by the design as on one side was a dragon and on the other a Kitsune and the man said "Wait here." and he left Naruto walking back the way he came.

Naruto thought "_Hey, what now_."

Kyuubi was quite a moment and said "**Listen carefully Naruto. When they ask you who you repeat what I say right now. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I envoke the right of ritual tribunal. After you say that do not say anything else or do anything unless I tell you. Dont look around the room or anything. You must act like you are king and dont bow to anyone. If you show any sign of weakness here and now you will be dead before you know it. Here they come."**

Naruto heard a noise and both doors opened up with a man opening each door and a third man was in the center and he said "Follow me." and Naruto followed him and lead him threw the middle of the room on a red carpet and up to a set of stairs that had a set of chairs on it and an old man who had red and white hair with red eyes looked down at Naruto with a cold look on his face. Beside him was a woman with black hair and green eyes looking at Naruto with much the same eyes but also a hint of something else but Naruto was unsure as to what.

The man on the thrown said "Who are you."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I envoke the right of ritual tribunal."

Gasp were heard around the room though Naruto did not know where they came from as he looked straight ahead and the man on the thrown narrowed his eyes and said "What gives you a right to ask this."

Naruto remained silent.

The woman beside him said "Please answer my husband." in a kinder voice.

Naruto stayed silent.

The man who brough Naruto up to the stairs got in Naruto face and said "Answer his majesty when he speaks to you."

Naruto looked at the king and said nothing though his eyes were changing from blue to red.

Kyuubi smirked and said "**Repeat what I say word for word**..."

Naruto said "Listen up you little insect. I dont care if you are the 3rd strongest of the royal gaurd. Kushina still kicked your ass when she caught you peaking on her at the hotsprings and my uncle who is inside me now said when he gets out of here he is going to give you another bite on your other ass cheek but this time he will use his permanent fangs. Go play with your tail one wing before I lose my temper and break your other wing." as he looked at the man who was in his face like he was beneath him.

The man on the thrown said "The ritual of tribunal shall commence immediately. Please escort Naruto to the chair."

Naruto followed the man who was looking at Naruto like he was judging him as he lead him out on a balcony that had a single chair with arm restraints on it and after Kyuubi told him to sit down and stay calm he was tied to the chair.

About 20 minutes later Naruto was asleep in a chair on a balcony but below him there were nearly 2000 people all standing looking up.

The king walked out and said "The boy here claims to be my grandson. He has envoked the rights of ritual tribulation. Lets watch and see if he speaks the truth and decide what to do." and the people cheered.

Suddenly the sky above the island changed and turned dark and then the sky took on the same view as Zabuza and Haku saw when they first met Kyuubi.

The people watched as Naruto was named and the king and queen gasped when they saw thier daughter and her passing away and proving that the boy was indeed thier grandson. Then the people watched the sealing and then were outright pissed with Naruto life.

Now lets have a little history lesson for those of you who dont know this. The people of whirlpool are either kitsune or dragon for the most part with maybe only 2 percent of the island as regular human who have earned the right to live here either them or thier ancesters. They respect each other dearly to the point the kitsune are the king and queen of the island while the dragons are thier loyal gaurds and trusted allies. After nearly 14 years of believing the royal family who has ruled in peace for over 20000 years with its subject was going to end with both heirs to the thrown believed dead and suddenly a child prince shows up one day and then the people see thier prince being treated like an animal that should be killed would be like saying the sun is ice cold.

The people of whirlpool were at the point of wanting to kill anything in Konoha. They continued to watch and soon saw the people who were Naruto precious people and they watched him discovering why he was hated and many vowed to kill mizuki very slowly.

They watched everything including the wave mission and many people cheered when they saw Naruto meet his uncle and learned his birthright. They had also heard of Haku life and saw the way the prince liked her making most like her as well and they saw Zabuza being named his body gaurd and while some may have felt like protesting they felt that he had the right but he would be trained to be better. Then they watched Naruto play the Hokage and many of the kitsunes snickered at the prank he pulled on team 7 and skillfully lied about why he wanted to come here. They watched as Naruto met Tenten and Dustin and then Naruto revealing his true origins and then the trip here and zabuza telling Naruto he had dustin and tenten not to reveal anything then up until Naruto sat in the chair.

When it was over the king was quite for a moment trying to restrain his emotions and finally asked "What is the verdict."

A man with green hair said "I, the leader of the 1st dragon knight swear my protection of prince Naruto."

A woman with red hair said "I, the leader of the 2nd dragon knights swear my protection.

This continued as 12 different people swore to protect Naruto.

When that was over a woman stepped forward and said "I, leader of the north kitsunes, swear to follow the rule of Naruto and accept him as my prince.

A man stepped forward and said "I, leader of the west also accept naruto as my prince.

A kid about 15 said "Long live prince Naruto says the east." making several laugh at his joking attitude.

An old woman with white hair said "I, leader of the south and oldest of the kitsune swear on my life to not only accept Naruto as my prince but also swear to make his life as happy as I can until the end of my days." and the crowd erupted in cheers.

The queen stepped forward and said "On behalf of the royal family I thank you all for your support in this matter and I hope that my grandson will bless each of you the way you have blessed not only him today but also us. I call the ritual over and request the Kitsune maidens and the Dragon taskmasters to come so we may welcome our 2 other guest."

The people cheered at this and soon began to break up and go back to thier business.

A man steps beside an allyway across from the castle and asked "Did you see enough Jaraiya of the Sannins."

Jaraiya dropped his cloak of invisibility and said "yes. If you knew I was here why did you allow me to stay and who are you."

The man looked at him and said "I am Aragon, Captain of the 12 dragon knights and the kings official bodygaurd. Everyone here knew you were here the moment you stepped foot on the island yesterday. We waited until we knew who and what you were here for before we decided to do anything about it. Based on what we saw I say the Hokage asked you to follow him and make sure he was fine."

Jaraiya sighed and said "Yes. A group of men are going to come after him soon so we were worried that this might have been a trap for him. Im glad it wasnt."

Aragon asked "Can you give me any info on who these men are and why they are comming after him and also would you accompany me to see his highness. He will want to speak to you ."

Jaraiya nods and after being lead to the king and queen and properly introduced he told them about Atasuki and everything else he knew concerning Naruto.

The king listened quitely and said "We can protect him here but he has a wish to return to Konoha and that worries me. However I must ask, if you knew who this boy was why did you not take him away from that village."

Jaraiya sighed and said "I wanted to but we believed that if people saw me with a child then they would have been able to tell he was his dads child and then he would have had Iwa as well as a few other countries trying to kill him. It was decided the Hokage would keep an eye on him where even with the village hating him he would have some protection though I see it was not nearly enough. I had no idea his life was like that. I knew it was bad but that was worse then I could ever imagine."

The queen looked down and said "Our people are not happy about this. Should anything else happens I fear they will destroy your village without carring and neither I nor my husband would be able to do anything about it. I can only pray that nothing pushes them more."

Jaraiya asked "What will happen know."

The king said "I am going to allow you to return to your lands but you are not to tell anyone about what you saw or heard here today. You will tell the Hokage that Naruto is with his family and he will return for the exams like he promised but he will be as a co-ninja of not only the hidden leaf but also whirlpool and he will be with a new team. I refuse to let him be under the care of someone like that Kakashi. Even if he did have another sensie in a sense his official one was nothing but a failure."

Jaraiya could only agree and said "Is there anything else I should know. I mean hearing that Kushina was a kitsune and so is her son is something knew."

The king said "No. That is all for now."

Jaraiya thought for a moment and said "I believe I should be heading back. I dont want Naruto to think I came here to ruin his life here."

After hearing everything Jaraiya had said and the king giving a scroll to give to the Hokage of Konoha he had Aragon take Jaraiya back to the Island before the whirlpool.

Naruto awoke to a feeling of a weight on his chest and he slowly opened his eyes and blinked before looking down adn noticing a mass of black hair on his chest and he blinked and moved the hair away and saw the face of Haku asleep on him.

It took a few moment but then he realised that he was not in the seal so Haku was out and he tried to remember what happened. The last thing that happened was him sitting in a chair and then waking up here.

He heard a groan and saw Haku open her eyes and she blinked a few moments and turned her head trying to figure out her surroundings and when she saw she was laying on Naruto she bolted up off of him and looked around and then she realised she was not in the seal and she pinched herself and felt pain and she said "Im alive." in disbelief.

Naruto set up and asked "are you in a clone body."

A female voice from behind Naruto said "No. She is in her new body Narutosama." making both teens turn and see a woman with blue hair in her late 30s looking at them with green eyes.

Haku asked "how did this happen and who are you."

The woman said "Forgive my manners Lady Haku, I am ellan, Kitsune priestess of the royal order." as she bowed.

Naruto blinked and asked "How do you know her name."

The woman smiled and said "Well your highness, the people of whirlpool saw your life when you invoked the rights of the the ritual. You invoked your claim of royalty and as such the people have to know you and respect you to follow your rule so we all know everthing that happened before you set in the ritual chair. It was becuase of this that we know of your relationship with Lady Haku here as your future mate. Now I am sorry for not being able to tell you anything further but her majesty had asked me to wait until you both awoke and then bring Lady Haku before her to inform her of her duty as future queen of this country along with her training. Someone will be with you shortly sir." as she bowed agian.

Haku asked "What about Zabuza."

The woman who was still bowed said "He has already been given his new body and should be learning his official duties as bodygaurd soon. I am sorry agian for being so rushed but alot has been planned to get you both ready for what is to come so I must ask that you come with me Lady Haku and you both should know that most likely you wont see each other agian for at least a month but you will be able to talk to each other in your heads but that will be after you are showed how. We must take our leave now Narutosama."

Naruto turned to Haku and walked over and gave her a hug and said "welcome back." and kissed her which she returned the kiss. After they broke apart Haku followed the woman away and Naruto was left sitting on the bed.

Naruto thought "_hey uncle. What now."_

Naruto got no answer and he saw the man who he had threaten appear at the door and he said "Its good to see you agian Narutosama and I must appologise for my disrespect of you earlier but we had to make sure you were who you claimed to be. Now if you will follow me the king would like to see you." as he turned to walk down another walkway.

Naruto got up and followed him and said "Look, in case I made you mad earlier I just was repeating what my uncle told me to say."

The man beside him started to chuckle and said "Its quite alreight Narutosama. I took no offense to it. Truth of the matter is that I was your uncles bodygaurd before he was sealed in you so if you had acted any other way then I would not of believed you when you said he was in you. By the way my name is Edger."

Naruto smiled and asked "How come I cant talk to my uncle right now."

Edger said "Its because hes tired from the process we used to bring your two friends back to life. He probably will be out for about a month or more."

Naruto frowned and asked "So he cant get out huh."

Edger sighed and said "Sadly no. We know a great many things but your father was a genious to summon the only thing that can seal something we cant undo. If we tried to bring him out of you he would die along with you. The idiot now has to pay the price for his actions."

Naruto smirked and said "Thank god. I was afraid with the way you and that lady were talking everyone was going to walk around me with eggshells on thier feet. For you to call my uncle an idiot show me you wont."

Edger smiled and said "we act formally when serious but when its not required we try and act with the way we wish to be treated. It is our way of being regal as well as human. It is a flaw that most humans forget."

Naruto asked "Your a dragon. Arent you." as they walked."

Edger said "Yes. I am one of the dragon knights."

Naruto looked at him and asked "What exactly are dragon knights. I am a little lacking in the way things are here."

Edger smiled and said "Your grandfather will explain everything. Were here anyways. Just go in this door here and I would like to say its nice to meet you Narutosama and welcome to whirlpool."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you for welcoming Edger but if you dont mind just call me Naruto. I dont believe im better then anyone else."

Edger shook his head and said "Thats why you would make a great king when your older." and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves and knocked on the door. The door opened and he saw the man who was sitting on the throne earlier standing there looking at Naruto with a smile on his face and said "Welcome Naruto. Please come in."

Naruto came in and saw it was a library and the man took a seat and said "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rune Uzumaki. I am the king of whirlpool country and your grandfather."

Naruto smiled and said "You have no idea what its like for me to finally after all these years to finally get to meet my family after believing I was an orphan nearly my entire life. Would it be alright if I hugged you."

Naruto answer was being pulled into a hug by Rune who had moved faster then Naruto could see. Naruto after tensing at first relaxed and held onto his grandfather and then started to cry.

Rune frowned at this but held on to Naruto. He frowned because he knew how this simple act was so impresionable on Naruto thanks to the hatred Konoha had given him. His hatred for that village only grew more but he would not destroy it because he knew that his grandsons precious people would be hurt and he vowed not to let anything hurt him any more.

After Naruto finally stoped crying Rune stepped back and said "Im glad to see that you still have a heart in you after what you have been through. Your kitsune blood must flow strongly to still care for people."

Naruto smiled and asked "Im confused on alot of things. This being Kitsune is still new to me as well as having grandparents and an uncle."

Rune said "Thats why I have had you brought here. This is the royal library of whirlpool. In these books is the entire history of whirlpool and how us and the dragons came to be. This is your history. I know you have alot of questions and many more then you know to ask so for the next week you will be in this library reading all these books. I know you are wanting to spend time with me and also your grandmother but we still have other things we have to take care of. I want you to use your Kagebunshins to help you read these books and dont just read them. Memorize them as they will help you as not only a Kitsune or a prince but also a Ninja and also a king. I have already sent word to the Hokage of Konoha and have notified him that because of you being a child of not only a Konoha citizen but one of Whirlpool you are now refered to as a dual citizen and also a dual ninja. You training will start in 2 weeks. This first week you are going to learn from these books and then after that you will get a chance to be with your grandmother and I as we are taking next week off to be with you and your friends. I dont want you to leave this room though. There is a restroom behind the door to the right with you some cloths as well as a shower in there and a bedroom to the door on the left. Food will be brought to you for your meals so you can finish at your own pace. Any questions you have left after this week we can answer afterwards. Do you understand."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yes...Um, how should I refer to you."

Rune smiled and said "If we are not in the thrown room you may call me grandfather or Rune however you are more comfortable unless it is something I that is a public affair and then you either call me Runesama or Lord or some title like that. There are not many affairs like that unless its a wedding or we have a formal guest which we dont have many. Im sorry I cant stay and talk more Naruto but if I want to spend next week with you then I have to get my duties done."

Naruto smiled and said "I understand gramps."

Rune chuckled and said "Your just like your mother, disrespectful to adults. Im glad to see you inheareted that trait from her. Breakfast will be brought in about an hour so begin when ready." and he hugged Naruto one more time before leaving.

Naruto watched him leave and smiled a true smile and thought "_I will make you proud."_ and created over 200 kagebunshins that each grabbed a book and started to read.

Haku followed Ellan through the castle until she was brought into a garden and she saw the woman who she thought was the queen sitting under a Sakura tree reading a book and Ellan bowed and said "Her majesty is waiting there for you. I will take my leave now." and left.

Haku walked toward the woman who looked up from her book and smiled and said "Welcome Haku, I am queen Rina, Naruto grandmother. Its a pleasure to meet you face to face."

Haku bowed and said "Its a pleasure to meet you your majesty."


	4. Chapter 4

Rina smiled and motioned for Haku to sit and when she did she said "It would appear you were trained in proper edicate. Thats good. I know that you must have alot of questions and I will try to answer them all but before we begin I would like to tell you a story. Im sure that it will answers many of your questions. Deal."

Haku nodded and Rina said "A long time ago there was a great war and humanity was on the brink of destruction. Durring that time there were many demons, angels and devine beings throughout the world that had been brought here to end the war because it was not just a war for lives but the very souls of people. The lord of all creation finally had enough and created 2 other worlds. One for demon, one for angels and then all that was left here on this world was the devine beings and the humans. Humans after seeing the destruction of the world that had started to recover from the demons, angels and humans fighting vowed never to be so weak again so they started seeking power. At first they thought that if they had allies with the only power left by the lord of creation then they would be protected so they sought out all the devine beings and asked them for blessing or protections. Many did so and that is how bloodlines were first created.

After some time people became arrogant with the gifts that had been bestowed on them and they decided they wanted more. The devine beings seeing the dark intentions of humans decided not to give them more so man started searching for anyway to get what they wanted. They tried to capture the devine beings and they started wars among themselfs over who would get the prizes. Soon man started to forget all about the beings because they had went into hiding but over the years man would discover one or more of the devine beings and see the power they had and came up with ways to make it thiers. It was durring this time that humans discovered the first secrets of chakra.

Once that happen the world was forever changes as man became completely arrogant in thier new knowledge. As the world continued on and mans quest for power continued they decided that if they could not capture the devine being and get what they want no one would so they began hunting them until only a handfull remained. It was durring this time that the devine beings had a conflict amonst themselfs as to what to do. Some wished to punish humans while others wanted to live in peace. The ones who wanted to punish humans soon went and used thier knowledge they had turned themself into creatures of mass destructions. As you know the tail of the Kyuubi that was told becuase of its relationship with Naruto there are 8 other creatures human call demons. Those creatures are the ones that wanted to destroy humans.

The Kitsunes and the Dragons had wanted to live in piece so after the near destruction of man agian the Kitsune and Dragons made an agreement with the ones that wanted to end human life. We agreed that we would watch humans from afar and when a civilization became to bent on its quest for power we would go and destroy them to the basics agian. Even though we did not like the fact that we had to kill to do it we felt that if we did not set them back every few centuries that they would not only destroy themselfs but us as well. In doing this the others agreed with us and over the last few thousand years that has been the way of things. We feared that if we did not stop the other devine beings then they would destroy humans and themselfs so to balance it out this was our only choice so all may continue to live.

The Dragons and the Kitsunes believing that if we stayed away from humans for the most part we could live in peace came here to these islands and set them up so that we could live life as such. The dragons chose to be the gaurds of the Kitsunes because they were the stronger of the two while the Kitsunes were the wiser of the two agreed to be the leaders but we have always treated each other as equals. Our young have stood side by side and when my grandson asked for the ritual a few days ago the people of this land saw his life and we voted as one people and accepted him as the prince by not only birthright but but choice.

The Kitsune have always protected the dragons and the dragons have always protected the Kitsune. That is what the symbal on our outfits mean. Its a balance of wisdom and strength. Neither getting an upper hand and neither being stronger or inferrior then the other." showing a symbol on her shirt of a Kitsune and a Dragon in a circle chasing each other.

Haku sat quitely and after Rina finished Haku asked "so what is it that I need to know now."

Rina said "You have been accepted as the fiance of Naruto and as you know this body you have is not your own but now it is. This body looks just like your other one but now instead of Human blood flowing through you, you have the blood of the Kitsunes flowing through you. The history I just told you is the history of our people. I felt that you would need to know about it since one day you will be queen of this kingdom."

Haku listened and asked "I dont mean to sound disrepectful or anything but I have a question that has been in my mind ever since I first heard about this. Naruto is your grandson and the only heir you have from what I understand since neither his uncle or mother are around to rule. What I was curious about was what would have happened if Naruto would not have come here. Is there another Uzumaki or is there more kitsunes or...um, im not really sure how to ask what im thinking."

Rina smiled and said "I understand. The truth is that even with Naruto being born an Uzumaki he still might not have been prince. You see, we dont just give the crown to those who are born of the family. The people as a whole, not just the dragons or the kitsune but both have to agree on the choice for heir to the thrown. The Uzumaki clan has rulled over this land since we first settle together but had it died out we have a test that was agreed when we first settled here. The test is one of wisdom, strength, courage, honor, and loyalty. The entire people would watch all who entered the contest and then vote who they would follow. The test was the one Naruto demanded when he got here. You cant cheat or be bribed into doing it because your entire life is displayed for all the people so if you are doing it for unworthy reasons the people would know. We just have always had the Uzumaki family do the trials first. In fact that was why when Naruto demanded it he first had to pass the test to be alloud. One was to see if he was quick to anger and that was why the guard got in his face. One was to see if he would bow to someone who is stronger which he did not and one was his determination. When he warned the gaurd he passed that test."

Haku smiled and said "I understand. So what happens now."

Rina said "Well. I want you to go and test your new body here in this garden with me here and if you have any questions like how to transform into a kitsune or if something is not right that you think is wrong let me know becuase the next week your body will be setting itself to your soul so and after that the only way to leave it is to die but you would go back into the seal on Naruto and then have to get a new body to readjust agian. This would keep going on until he dies. Its the same way for me and every other wife or wives of a kitsune for nearly 10000 years. When this week is over you will meet your new body gaurd and then begin your kitsune training along with Naruto."

Haku ask "What do you mean by that. The guard I mean."

Rina explained "Well, remember when I told you our children stood side by side with those of the dragons. You being a kitsune now will have 1 body gaurd who will stand by you and protect you if you need it. She will be the same age as you. Naruto will have one as well but as you know that person is Zabuza who is now a dragon. We do this to show everyone that we are equal to our friends the dragons. This way neither has any secrets from the other and this sign of trust only makes the unique bond we have that much greater."

Haku asked "How am I a Kitsune and how is Zabuza a dragon."

Rina said "good question. Remember how I said we are devine beings. We dont have mystical powers that can just make things happen. Remember when I told you about how we blessed humans with bloodlines. The truth of that is we as devine beings can bless the souls of people so what we do is go and bless the soul and then through ritual sealing we create a body that just covers the soul like skin over your organs. Think of it like cake frosting. We take the ingrediants that are the flour that is a normal human and the extra that we want based on what kind of cake to make and we add things in it to make it unique like bloodlines but now in your case its making you a kitsune and then we cover the cake with the frosting which is your new body. Since your body and soul have the changes in it you think about your children you pass it on to like slices of a cake. Even though the slice is not the original cake it still has the stuff in it that had made the cake unique."

Haku nods and gets up and starts trying basic moves trying to test her body out and later moved on to her bloodline and so on and so forth. She was suprised by the way Rina had explained it and the more she thought of it the more it made sense.

Zabuza for his part was having a hell of a time. After he woke up and lead to a meeting with Aragon who explained everything he was told that he needed to try out his new body and what better way then a fight. Zabuza was liking being a dragon more and more every moment and the dragons were quickly giving Zabuza respect as he was progressing in the fight quite well. Currently he was about midrank of a dragon thanks to all his battle instincts and experience but he was learning quickly. The only thing he was not happy about was the 5 dragons sitting on the wall breathing fire, water, lightning, mud, and wind at him while he fought hand to hand agianst the 20 other gaurds.

Zabuza thought "_this is just like the test I took to be a member of the seven swordsmen. I love this."_ as he made a mist cover the battlefield.

The dragons all stopped and Zabuza chuckled and said "Now its my turn to have some fun. 8 points, heart, liver..."

Aragon chuckled and thought as he watched the testing "_This guy is going to make a great dragon, ...what the hell." _as a water dragon came flying out of the mist and nailed the firebreather knocking him out.

Naruto had after eating breakfast discovered a quick way to learn the books and memorize it faster. He had created 400 clones he had decided to start with the oldest first and work his way forward. Reading every book or scroll in one book case at a time. Seeing as there was 10 book cases he figured he could read 1 and a half bookcases a day until he finished the last one. Each shelf had around 200 books and 100 scrolls and with the extra 100 taking over when one would get frustrated and dispell giving the other clones the knowledge that he just absorbed it not only made going through the books and scrolls faster but also kept him from having information overload. At each meal he would dispell the clones in groups of 20 till they finished and then do 400 clones agian until the next break. He found the history of battles and the creation of the first bloodlines interesting. He looked back at the only real battles he had actually faught in after reading some of the battles in history and he could see how his fight with Mizuki as well as agianst Zabuza and the demon brothers and Gato men and the Iwa nin could have went very different.

It was this simple realization that made him realise he wasnt good like he thought he was but lucky. That fact scared him deeply as he read about the battles of WWI, WWII and then the final battles before the Great intervention as it was called when the demons and angels were taken to another place.

Naruto sighed as he set there thinking and his grandfather walked in and saw the look on his face and asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto looked down and said "My life is nothing but luck. Every fight that I have been in since I was a ninja has been won by nothing but pure luck. The actions I took in each of those fights could have gotten me killed."

Rune smiled and said "thats one of the reasons I wanted you to read these things. I noticed it when I watched you memories. You had some good ideas but the way you did them was what hurt. I wanted you to realise that so when we begin your training you will be ready. Especially after what I learned."

Naruto was currious and asked "What."

Rune said "I was informed by and interested party who I promise not to say until he thinks your ready that some men are going to be coming after you soon. One of them is the man who killed the Uchiha clan except for his brother. They want you to take your uncle out of you and kill you. I dont want to see this happen after first meeting you so your training is going to help you get strong fast but its not just physical strength. What good is being strong if your not smart enough to use it wisely."

Naruto sat quitely and said "I understand."

Rune said "Good. I wanted to tell you that your friend zabuza is turning out be be even better then we thought. My friend Aragon has told me that he is very good and that he wants permission to give him the advance training when hes ready. I told him I had to ask you so I am asking you since you know them better then we do. In your judgement do you trust Zabuza and Haku enough that you would fight and die for them. Do you think they would do the same for you and do you believe that they are worthy of learning all of our secrets."

Naruto said "Yes. Zabuza is a little rough but inside of him is a good heart. Haku is like her namesake, pure as snow. I admit she has killed but so have I but what I mean is that she protects what is precious to her and I am the same. Even though I just got here I feel that this plave is precious to me and I would die to protect it becuase I feel at home here."

Rune smiled and said "I understand. This is and will always be your home but you also have people in Konoha you feel the same way for. For now you are a ninja of both villages. Someday you will be leader of this one. Your duty is to Konoha for now. However I have issued a warning to Konoha an I am telling you this. If they hurt you agian like they have the people of Whirlpool will retaliate. You are the prince of Whirlpool. Not by blood and not by namesake. You have been chosen as the next king. You said you would fight to protect us and we would fight to protect you. Do you understand what that means."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Its like the will of fire the old man told me about. yes, I understand."

Rune said "Good. Now let me get back to your studies. I will be sending a message in a few days to Konoha. Do you have anything you would like to be said or sent."

Naruto thought and said "Well I would like for the hokage to let Ayame and her dad at the ramen stand along with Iruka know that I am ok and ask Iruka to watch Konohamaru for me, him and his 2 friends see me as a leader. Zabuza and Haku have friends there who I think would maybe like to here we made it safe or something so you might ask them. Tell them if they do send something that I said high and thanks for the supplies and everything and I hope thier both doing ok."

Rune nodded and said "I will and good luck with the rest of your reading." and he left the room and Naruto got back to what he was reading but stopped and thought about what his grandfather said about some men after him for his uncle. One of them was and Uchiha.

Having read about the creation of bloodlines he looked at his clones and said "Ok, listen up. While your reading if you find anything about weaknesses and strengths of specific bloodlines especially the Sharingan read it carefully and then also bring it to me to read because we have to get ready."

The clones screamed yes and returned to reading with renewed interest.

Naruto went back to reading his book on battle and frowned as he realised how much his life was changing now.

It had been nearly 3 weeks since Naruto had left and the members of team 7 were not happy.

The next day after they got back Kakashi actually showed up on time with the new member, a social nightmare named Sai who was thier age but with the way he acted and the names he called everyone they all wanted to kill him. He seemed to be good as Sasuke but would not show any other skills he had other then what was demanded at the moment.

Kakashi for his part was suspicious of him but with the bags under his eyes from not only the emotional battle he had been in since his talk the day they got back along with the the traps, pranks, and hate he was getting from the other sensies as well as the nightmares hes been having of Naruto dying on the wave mission because of his failure and the fact he could not relax with his porn

The hokage had informed Kurenai about Kakashi punishment had posted a reward when she found out what she could do if he was caught with the book had made his life hell.

The Konohamaru corp after not only hearing about what happened to his boss on the mission from his grandfather, uncle, Naruto teammates and Iruka along with his training trip and that he was the son of the Yondaime now looked at Naruto with even more praise and had taken to pranking. Who you might ask he was pranking. Well after getting subtle hints from Iruka who had made a class project for extra credit to set traps for Kakashi, as well as hearing his uncle and his girlfriend Kurenai talking about it and her little reward he had gotten his grandfathers collection and was now setting traps at each of Kakashi favorite hideouts. The problem is that the pranks included anything from stinkbombs to exploding tags and the books along with cameras.

Yeap, Kakashi life was officially hell so far now.

Sasuke was pissed after he could not find anyone to release his eyes. Not only was he pissed about that he was pissed because he was having to watch Sakura try for hours to learn the same jutsu he copied with his bloodline but with her smaller chakra pool it was taking her longer and when the hokage said he wanted her up to speed on the weight training she now had 1/8 of her body weight just like Sasuke had on and now he watched as she ran around Konoha. She was always slower and had less endurance then either him or Naruto so now Kakashi had Sasuke and Sai run around Konoha 5 times and timed them and when they stopped he took the total time both took and was making Sakura practice every day until she was able to make it around the village in the same amount of time which was 1 hour and 10 minutes. So far she could only make it around the village 2 times in that time so Sasuke was mad because Kakashi would not teach him anything else until she got up to speed so now here he was sitting watching her run aroudn the village and Sai running with her.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and shook his head and thought "_He could at least work with his teammates to help them get better faster while helping his own skills. I think I see now why Naruto was so pissed. I have to try and appologies to him when he returns."_

Sakura for her part was starting to have mixed feeling for Sasuke. It was not bad enough that he insulted Naruto and saying naruto is not worthy of what he has when they learned so much about him. Then theres the fact that he told her that if she did not get done soon he would kill her. Kakashi had told Sasuke that if he heard him threaten a teammate agian like that he would make sure his bloodline was sealed off permanent.

After that he would just do what Kakashi said and then sit down and brood. Everytime someone would mention Naruto a cold feeling would come form him and the bad thing is that the new guy Sai was always asking things about Naruto. After he heard Naruto was the son of the Yondaime he was asking everthing he could think of about Naruto from what his training was like to what kind of underwear he wore.

To make things worse people around town had been asking her and all the other rookie gennins all kinds of questions about Naruto as well.

A little over a week after Naruto left a message arrived for the Hokage from the land of whirlpool. Sakura did not know at first exactly what happened but apparently whatever was in that message sent a ripple across Konoha. The Hokage had a meeting with the council and after the meeting was over each of the major clanheads sent a message to the Konoha Flame. The newspaper here in Konoha and each had a one page ad that stated Naruto Uzumaki NamiKaze was officially under the protection of the Hyuuga, Yamanko, Abarame, Inuzaku, Nara, Akamichi, Saratobi clan and anyone that did anything agianst him would be considered an attack agiants a member of those clans.

All of the heirs were currious about why so they went to Sakura. The strange things is most of the conversation was a haze even now.

Flashback.

Sakura was currently sitting at the Akamichi BBQ resturant having been dragged there by her one time friend Ino. When she got there she saw the Team 8 was there along with team 10 Sitting at a table and Ino made her sit down and said "Ok forehead, talk. What happened to make all of our parents declare Naruto off limits so to speak."

Sakura sighed and said "I dont know. I have not seen him since what happened when we had our C-rank mission turned S-rank."

Everyone perked up and Kiba asked "What happened."

Sakura sighed and said "Well, our client lied about what are mission was. We were hired to gaurd a bridgebuilder named Tazuna. He said the mission was to protect him from bandits. The truth was a business man named Gato was wanting to kill him because Gato wanted to inslave the people of Wave."

A voice said "What do you mean Sakura." making everyone turn and see Kurenai and Asuma walk in with a man with green spandex and 3 other gennins with him and they all set down at the table.

Choji smiled and said "Hey sensie."

Asuma smiled and Sakura said "Well, about a year before our mission Gato killed the Hero of wave by public beheading to show the people of wave what happens to anyone who stood in his way. The man turned out to be the son in law of our client who was building a bridge that once finished would make Gato lose all control over Wave.

Anyways Gato hired a missing nin named Zabuza who had a pair of chunnins working for him named the demon brothers. Sasuke beat them and Naruto was cut by one of thier weapons."

Kiba said "What a klutz."

Much of the shock of everyone Sakura reached across the table and slapped Kiba on instinct and Kurenai asked "What happened. The demon brothers use poison in thier weapons so tell us Sakura." acting like nothing happened.

Sakura crossed her arms and said "Naruto stabbed himself and blead the poison out. After that we continued the mission. We ran into Zabuza and Naruto saved Kakashi sensie and a fake hunter nin interfered in the fight at the last moment and put zabuza in a fake death. Kakashi was injured from the fight and chakra exhaustion.

After that we took the client to his home and met his family. Kakashi taught us the treeclimbing chakra excersice as we got ready to fight Zabuza agian. Naruto worked himself into the ground and the day of the battle of the bridge we left him at the house asleep because of charka exhaustion."

At this all three sensies looked at each other.

Sakura continued "Anyways when we got to the bridge Zabuza had knocked out all the workers. Sasuke started to fight the hunter nin while Kakashi fought Zabuza. I gaurded the client. Naruto arrived shortly after that having taken care of two merc that Gato had come to kidnap the clients family. I dont know exactly what happened because of the hidden mist jutsu but an evil power washed over the bridge that made it hard to breath and I know I thought Sasuke was dead but the masked nin had only put him in a fake death like he did Zabuza. Kakashi did something that sounded like birds chirping and went to kill Zabuza but the hunter nin took the blow at the last moment."

Gai said "Chidori, also known as 1000 birds, Kakashi only original jutsu. Continue."

Sakura shrugged and said "Anyways after the nin died Gato appeared with alot of merc and said he was going to doublecross Zabuza anyways and Naruto said something to Zabuza but I was to far away to hear but I did see Naruto pull out a kunai and toss it to him which he caught in his teeth since both his arms had kunia in them.

Zabuza charged through the men killing several and then killed Gato. The merc killed him and Naruto and Kakashi used Kagebunshin to scare the merc away when the villagers showed up. Sasuke woke up and Naruto took the bodies of Zabuza and the hunter nin and burried them.

He said something about befriending them but I called him and idiot but with what happened later I guess I was wrong."

Everyone was currious and Ino asked "What happened."

Sakura sighed and said "For some reason Naruto started to change after that day, he started training by himself and took Zabuza sword and learned pressure points. Trust me. He knocked me out a few times. Anyways, he kept complaining Kakashi was playing favorites with Sasuke and somehow he had found Gato base. He wound up walking into an ambush with some of the mercs from the bridge and an Iwa nin named Ataly, White."

At this each of the sensies flinched and Ino asked "Whats wrong sensie."

Asuma sighed and said "Ataly White, S-rank missing nin from Iwa, He was called the Maiden Killer. He became a missing nin after he raped and killed over 200 men woman and children a few years ago. The Kage there had no choice but to make him a missing nin after he raped one of the Clan heads daughter in front of her husband before he killed her and stab the husband 20 times and left him to bleed to death. What happened after that Sakura."

Sakura sighed and said "Naruto heard how that Ataly guy had planned to attack the clients family while I was gaurding them and naruto was guarding the client at the bridge."

Kurenai asked "Where were Kakashi and Sasuke."

Sakura said "Well, Kakashi took Sasuke everyday to train after he awoke his sharingan."

Kurenai cracked her knuckles under the table and said "finish the story Sakura."

Sakura nods and said "Somehow some nins from whirlpool came and Naruto killed the Iwa nin but not before he bragged who Naruto father was. Turned out one of the nins from whirlpool was Naruto uncle."

Everyone was stunned and Shino said "Naruto killed that Iwa nin."

Sakura said "Yeah, His uncle and the other nins that was with him were to busy fighting the mercs to help and the Iwa nin wanted Naruto head. He wanted the glory of killing the Yondaimes son."

Everyone at the table flinched at that.

Gai asked "Are you sure about that."

Sakura looked confused and said "Yes, the hokage even comfirmed it. He looks just like his dad if you think about it. Just add those strange whiskers to the Yondaime and hes the spitting image of him."

Asuma asked "Well, what happened after he killed the Iwa nin."

Sakura said "Well he raided Gato hideout and gave the people of wave all the money and treasure he found to help them recover minus a few changes of cloths he kept for himself. He came back and him and Kakashi had words agian but I dont know about what. We completed the mission and the people of wave named the bridge after him. On the way back Naruto had switched places with a Kagebunshin and had came back ahead of us. I havent seen him since but I know he made it here and left."

Kiba said "Wait a minute, naruto is the son of the Yondaime, killed an S-rank missing nin, became a hero of the country and has family from another village, what next, hes engaged to some hot chick and a prince."

Giggling could be heard and everyone turned to look at the girl with buns in her hair and Lee asked "Whats so funny Tenten."

Tenten said "Well dogboy, actually yes on both of those."

Everyone said "What."

Asuma asked "What do you mean Tenten."

Tenten sighed and said "From what I was told when he came in our shop to resupply before he left his mother was the princess of Whirlpool Country and he is engaged to a girl through an arrange marriage. I know who but I cant tell you who she is because I was sworn not to by my father but apparently his uncle cant take the thrown so when Naruto get old enough he is next in line to be king after his grandparents step down. Thats what he said though."

Everyone was stunned.

Shikamaru sighed and said "hes troublesome, is he going to be back."

Tenten said "yes, hes suppose to be back for the chunnin exams. I know he suppose to use his summons to send a message to the Hokage every couple of weeks."

Everyone ears picked up and Ino asked "What summons does that idiot have."

Tenten said "All I know is he summoned something called Gambunta 2 times in a row."

All the sensies fell out of thier chairs at this making everyone look at them.

Asuma stood up and asked "Are you sure about that Tenten."

Tenten said "yeah, he was bragging to my dad about it though he said something about some pervert aurthor but I was busy getting his things so I did not hear him to well."

Kiba asked "Whats so special about this summon you all are talking about. How can some pervert make you all beet red like that."

Kurenai said "The only way for Naruto to get the contract to summon Gambunta is if he were to get permission from the aurthor of those perverted Icha Icha books. None other then Jaraiya of the sannins."

Kiba screamed "hes getting taught by a sannin."

A white hair man walked in and said "No, I just let him sign the contract and he passed Gambunta test himself. Its good to see you again Asuma."

Asuma nodded and asked "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Jaraiyasama."

All the gennins were awed.

Jaraiya sighed and said "I was actually looking for all the sensie hear and I heard you all talking about Naruto so I thought I would see what you were saying. I hate to say it but everything you heard is true. Naruto is the prince of whirlpool country and to put it bluntly. After they saw his memories of what his life was to prove who he was lets just say that Konoha not being destroyed because of about 10 people." as he set down.

Sakura asked "What do you mean by that. Why would them looking at his memories make them want to attack Konoha."

Jariaya said "I did not say attack, I said destroy and they could do it no problem. As for why they would want to destroy Konoha. The answer is simple. Kyuubi."

Each of the sensie flinched and Asuma asked "what are you doing Jaraiyasama."

Jaraiya sighed and said "Its part of the reason Konoha is still standing. If Konoha does not want an open war with whirlpool they have to do certian things. The truth of Naruto heritage must be told. Since you all know about him being the son of the yondaime and the princess of whirlpool I dont have to say that. Next the truth of the Kyuubi defeat has to be told and Konoha has to make a formal appology to Naruto as well as admit what they have done. Failure to do all three would result in Konoha destruction."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and said "Its sealed, aint it." making everyone look at him.

Jaraiya said "Smart kid. The truth is Naruto father could not kill Kyuubi so he sacraficed his life to summon the deathgod to seal Kyuubi into his newborn son. Naruto was made a human sacrafice at nearly 3 hours old so Konoha can survive and Konoha hates him for it. The people of this village have tried to kill him over 2000 times. Not to mention all the hatred, abuse, torture, starvation, hell they even had all of you be cruel to him and you never realised it."

Sakura asked "What do you mean. How did we do anything to him." in shock like all the other rookies.

Asuma said "How would you feel if everyone your age was told to stay away from you like you were the plague, how would you feel if you said hello to a kid to try and be friends parents tell thier kids to beat him up and if he fought back they would have abnu arrest him. How would you feel if the teachers put genjutsu over your test and burned your books so you could not learn and did everything they could to make sure you died. Do you really think he liked orange."

Tenten said "Thats all any store would sell him. Dad told me when he learned who he really was that he had other store owners in the past tell him that if he sold anything to Naruto without the Hokage forcing him they would burn our store to the ground and he even told me once that a civilian walked up to me at the accademy to push me on a swing and his friends were talking to my dad and said thats how easy it would be to hurt me if he did not do as they said." as everyone was stunned.

Gai said "thats why the only place that would serve him food was the ramen stand becuase the people would make the same threats or make him pay 3 times more then everyone else for rotten food."

Jaraiya said "And the worst part is because of the law the hokage passed to try and make it where he could try and have a normal life he never knew why he was hated until an accademy teacher tricked him into breaking into the Hokage tower and stealing the forbidden scroll by saying he could learn one jutsu on it he would pass the accademy test. Truth was he tried to kill Naruto and told him about the law and the kyuubi inside of him but he tried to tell him that he was the Kyuubi instead of it being sealed when he saved iruka who showed up in time to save Naruto and learned Kagebunshin."

Ino asked "So is that how he passed. He learned Kagebunshin instead of regular bunshins"

Jaraiya said "He physically cant make regular bunshin, at least not yet. He would have to get his chakra control to perfect to be able to make regular ones becuase of the fox in him."

Everyone was stunned and Kurenai asked "So do any of you think he is the Kyuubi or the hero his father wanted him to be seen as."

Shino said "he is just like my clan. our bugs live in us but they are different then us."

Everyone thought about that and they all had to agree.

Sakura asked "Is the Kyuubi that wierd feeling I felt on the bridge."

Asuma said "yes, the seal was made so Naruto can use the Kyuubi chakra and when Naruto dies so does the fox. Besides the chakra Naruto has a healing factor that is like 10x faster then a normal person and from what we can tell his children if he had any would most likely have it also, but thats just a guess because no jinchuuriki has ever had children, people always kill them before there old enough to. Naruto said that he was pulled into the seal and faced the fox and told him that he had to pay rent by giving him chakra when he asked for it or he would find someway to kill himself and take the fox with him"

Shikamaru asked "Now that we know the truth about why naruto is hated here why would Konoha be scared enough of a country I have never heard of to admit this. It does not make since"

Jaraiya sighed and said "The reason you have not heard about whirlpool is they try and stay out of the rest of the worlds affairs and because of that whirlpool is the oldest of the hidden villages as well as the strongest and most secretive. Durring the 2nd ninja war Iwa tried to go there and get them to aid in fighting against us. The king who is Naruto grandfather refused and an Iwa nin tried to blackmail the king into doing it by trying to kidnap Naruto uncle. His uncle named Sherlock Uzumaki went to the capital of Iwa and destroyed half of the village in less then a day and killed nearly 1/5 of Iwas ninja. They sent a simple message to each of the hidden villages after that. Leave us out of your fight or the next village wont be standing. Until I went there following Naruto to make sure he made it safely and that this was not a trap we did not even know the name of that one ninja or that he was Naruto uncle. Naruto mother kept who she was a secret to everyone. All we knew was that she was from whirlpool. Each of us who fought in the war heard about that attack but without a name noone knew who he was that did it and no one who saw him lived."

Everyone was either stunned or scared when they heard this. Jaraiya said "The heir to the throne of whirlpool has to take a test but the test is one that cant be cheated on. The people of the country all watch the heirs entire life and then vote if they want him or her to rule over them and Naruto was given the test and they saw EVERYTHING that has happened to Naruto. That is why all the clans are protecting Naruto. Thier scared that if anyone hurts him the entire village would be destroyed."

Neji asked "Why would Naruto uncle not take the thrown instead of him."

Jaraiya said "Simple, remember the test I told you where they saw his memories he stopped at the scene where he destroyed part of the capital of Iwa. He said that he could not in good concense lead the village after killing so many. He is a special jounin. Its not him the council is scared of though. Everyone over the age of 15 are at least chounin level in the village including civilians and there are about as many people in thier village as there are in konoha. Based on one ninja the rest of the world is scared of whirlpool. Imagine what the rest are like."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Its to troublesome to say but I think we all see Naruto different."

Everyone was in thier thoughts and Ino said "who would have thought that a secret like this would be hidden from us."

Jaraiya sighed and said "I should warn you that when Naruto returns he will be different. He has been throught this torture his whole life and then discover who his parents are from an enemy ninja when no one in his home village would tell him and then to learn that he had family out there that if they would have known about him would have protected him from what hes been through. He is going to be different."

Shikamaru asked "What is the real reason that the people of whirlpool wanted everyone in the village to know the truth of Naruto. Surely they think that this would make some people hate him more."

Jaraiya looked at Shikamaru as everyone else looked at him and said "Your smarter then most think. Your right, the truth is Naruto now has immense political power becuase of him being confirmed prince of Whirlpool. Naruto, even though everything that has happened still wants to protect those who are precious to him and have been kind to him and there are less then 20 that are included in that. The king respects that and has given Konoha a chance with 2 options. One Naruto will be represented as a ninja of both the hidden leaf village and whirlpool that both villages can be proud of and work toward a possible treaty or the second is after everyone knows the entire truth if Konoha choses to ignore the warning they have been given the people of whirlpool will have no problem killing everyone with the exception of those close to Naruto. The king told me that the law that I told you about that limited your knowledge as to what was the truth is what helped give Konoha the chance to keep from fighting. His exact words were Parents always want to see thier children surpass them. The choices that will effect the future will be determined by the actions of his peers. He does not want people to instantly befriend his grandson but treat him as an equal like he should have been from the start."

Neji stood up and said "His fate was decided the moment he was born. If people are going to hate him then there is no way he can changed his fate. This threat is nothing and people will do as they please." as he left and the others all looked at him and a few shook thier heads.

Ino asked "What do you think forehead."

Sakura said "I dont know. With everything that happened and with everything I have learned I dont understand."

Shikamaru sighed and said "It to troublesome to hate him for that and I say we should try and get to know him better."

Choji said "Anyone who eats ramen like him is a good person." making everyone snicker.

Kiba said "Hes an idiot, I dont care if he has the Kyuubi in him or not. I will still kick his ass. Right boy." as he rubbed Akamaru head as they got up and left.

Hinata looked down and said "Im scarred of him now." in a stutter shocking everyone becuase of her devotion to him in the past.

Kurenai looked disappointed in Hinata and said "Hinata, how can you be scared of him. What is the difference between the guy you said you love and who he is. The only thing different is that you now know whats inside him."

Hinata looked up and said "I guess your right. I dont know sensie."

Shino said "As I said, he is no different then my clan. We are not our bug and our bugs are not us." as he pushes his glasses up.

Ino said "It dont matter, he wont ever be as good as Sasukekun." as she crossed her arms and got up and left.

Shino sighed and got up and left finding the way people think illogical.

Choji said "Come on Shika, lets go watch some clouds."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome." as he got up and left with him.

Sakura did not know what to think as she got up to try and sort through everything.

Lee said "I think that it is unyouthful to look at someone whose flames burn brightly like that." as he got up and left.

All the sensies looked at each other and Jaraiya said "Your friends are doing fine Tenten. In fact I was asked to give this to you." as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

All the sensies were currious and she opened it and laughed as she read it and said "If you send a message back to them tell them I said we will see." as she got up with a smile on her face and left.

When she was gone Asuma put his cig out and said "What was that about Jaraiyasama."


	5. Chapter 5

Jaraiya sighed and said "That was a test to see how they would react to the truth. I lied about the truth to them and I cast a jutsu on this table when I walked up to it. The only ones who will remember what happened will be you 3. At the moment I walked up and started to talk everything that was said after that will be forgotten by them the moment they left this building. Its a jutsu Tsunade came up with durring the war to help get info without our enemies remembering we had it. You are all to act like after they learned Naruto was to be king after his grandfather step down. They will forget everything about Kyuubi, the threat to Konoha and Naruto uncle."

Gai said "Why did you do that if I may ask Jaraiyasama."

Jaraiya sighed and said "I wanted to see thier reaction to the news and let you as well. I thought as thier sensies you might be able to help change those views."

Kurenai asked "Are they really planning on destroying Konoha like you said."

Jaraiya sighed and said "As far as I know not unless prevoked. However thats not the reasons the clans are supporting Naruto now. The reason they are is because of the fact that the king had the Hokage announce Naruto parents. Everything else you heard are for you to know and wait. The only one who will remember beside you is Tenten who befriended Naruto so make sure you tell her not to mention anything else after I walked up."

Gai said "I will get right on it." and left.

Asuma sighed and said "So the clans are protecting Naruto because of who his parents are huh."

Jaraiya said "yes. They think if they can get on Naruto good side they might be able to get an alliance with whirlpool or at least thats what the Hyuuga want. The moment they get it they will turn on him. The ino,shiko,cho group want to do it because Naruto is the son of the yondiame and they have not actually hated him. If the blond could get her head out of the uchihas ass she would probably be like her teammates in believing the way thier parents do. The Inuzaku clan are supporting him because they dont want to be singled out for not supporting him. Shino family is the most logical of the group and your dad has never made it secret that he protects Naruto."

Kurenai sighed and said "Im disappointed in Hinata. I never knew she would be shallow like that."

Asuma said "I think all of our female students are with the exception of that tenten girl. She knows more then she lets on. I noticed she was the least suprised of everyone."

Jaraiya sighed and said "Remember this, all your students remember is Naruto is a prince now and is engaged now and will be back for the exams and hes had his first kill along with him being the Yondaimes son. Everything else is forgotten so dont slip. Not even the council knows. Kakashi knows but he feels like a failure so he wont say anything. I got to go. Cya." and left.

Flashback end

Sakura still could not remember what happened after they learned Naruto was a prince. It was like everything was blank until she walked outside the resturant after that.

Similar thoughts were going in the head of the other gennins but they figured if it was not worth remembering then it was not worth checking out. Each had talks with thier parents trying to find out why and when they learned thier parents wanted to ally with Whirlpool they felt it was a shallow reason so none would actually change what they thought of Naruto that much. Sure it was shocking to learn he killed but they were all ninja and it was part of the job. Being heirs to proment clans just made them feel that Naruto was an equal to them.

Back with Naruto.

The week of reading had came and gone and Naruto learned a great many things. One thing he learned would become very useful when fighting a sharingan.

Naruto was currently sitting on the ground under a tree with Haku laying her head on his lap. She looked dead tired when she walked in and Naruto asked if she was ok. Her answer was a soft kiss and falling asleep moments later.

Naruto sighed and leaned agianst the tree when he saw his grandparents walk up together.

Naruto smiled and said "Hello."

Rune smiled and said "Hello Naruto, allow me to introduce your grandmother Rina."

Rina smiled and said "Hello Naruto, how are you today."

Naruto said "Im pretty good. I learned alot from the books and scrolls this week. How are you."

Rina set down and said "Im doing fine. Listen Naruto, I know you have alot of questions you want answered so your grandfather and I would like to try and answer them. Go ahead and ask anything."

Naruto thought and asked "what did you tell the Hokage since you said you sent word to him."

Rune said with a frown "Business first, oh well. We sent word to him that you were our grandson and the next in line for the crown. Many of the clans have vowed to protect you but we know its just to get on your good side. Humans still want to be powerful."

Haku stirred and asked "What about our future duties." as she set up and leaned against naruto still feeling tired.

Rune said "As you both know that Neither of you will become king and queen until you are married and have an heir. After that you will have to follow the rules that are are listed in our lawbook that you will see when you are ready to take the throne. Before that all you have to do is live your life."

Haku smiled and asked "Naruto uncle said something about Naruto might have to have more then one wife. How does that work."

Rina said "As you have been told the female of all kitsune families have complete control in the matters of the love life and childcare. As such it will be your choice if Naruto will have more then one wife. No this. You will be first queen if you let him have more then one but including you there can only be 2 others. The secrets I told you will have to remain secrets."

Haku nods and Naruto asked "So what was my mother like."

Both of his grandparents laughed and Rune said "She was free spirited and had a disrespect for authority. Something I see you do as well."

Rina asked "Haku, If you dont mind me asking. Why did you ask about the multiple wifes. Is there someone else your thinking about."

Everyone turned and the a male voice said "Tenten. Thats who she was thinking about." as everyone turned and saw Zabuza comming with a girl around Naruto age think Temari with white hair and green eyes and a sword on her back

Haku jumped up and ran over to her father figure and hugged Zabuza and Naruto smiled and said "Its good to see you agian Zabuza. How are you."

Zabuza chuckled and said "I am great. I have never felt as good as I do now. By the way Im a dragon now."

Rune cleared his throwt and said "Allow me to introduce your personal body gaurd Haku. This is Trinity, daughter of Aragon who is the leader of the dragons. She is a Lightning dragon. Zabuza from what I have been told is a water dragon now. I should also tell you that when you return to Konoha Zabuza is your new sensie and Trinity here is your new teammate and as much as it pains me to say it you are all going to be a joint Konoha/Whirlpool Ninja team. I have been sending messages to Konoha to the Hokage who has been sending back messages to me and we are going to work with a temperary alliance as long as no harm comes to any of you from the people of Konoha."

Haku bowed and said "Its a pleasure to meet you Trinity." and stuck out her hand.

Trinity looked at Haku and grabbed her by the wrist and sliced it with her nails and sliced her own wrist and put them together and said "Its a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Haku. Now that our blood has mixed we will be able to talk silently in our head." as she pulled her wrist away and everyone saw both wounds heal leaving no scar.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Does everyone here have Kyuubis healing power."

Rina chuckled and said "Naruto. You are under the wrong impression there. The healing factor you have is not from your uncle but your own. All you actually got from the seal was more chakra from your uncle."

Zabuza asked "Im sorry to interupt but thier is something that has bothered me every since I first met Naruto uncle. From what I heard nothing could hurt his uncle in his fox form. How is that possible."

Trinity said "None of you know of the Elemental shield yet." with suprise in her voice.

Rune said "No. I had Naruto learning the history of our kingdom and Zabuza and Haku both were getting use to thier new body since thier old ones were dead. I was planning on having you all learn that while training over the next couple of months."

Trinity said "Then we have our work cut out from us. Father wanted me to tell you that sword will be ready within a week."

Rune nods and said "Zabuza, since Naruto has your old sword I had one of our best blacksmith here make you another one just like your old one except it will allow you to use your dragon powers. Your old one is being fixed and also enhanced so Naruto can use his Kitsune skills. Now to answer your question Zabuza. We have come up over time many jutsu that other villages could only dream of. One is called the Elemental shield. Basically its is a jutsu that lets any element you have mastered into a shield of sorts. You see when we activate this jutsu it takes only about as much chakra as a henge but say you have mastered elemental training of fire and use this jutsu. Any fire damage will not effect you and make you immune to fire until you either run out of chakra or 24 hours which ever happens first. The more elements you have mastered the more that you are protected from so basically all the jutsu they used agianst Naruto uncle were useless unless they were non elemental since he master 9 elements. As for physical damage we have another jutsu thats like the hyuuga ultimate defense and it surrounds our body with chakra and deflects physical damage but like I said this one last only for 24 hours also or until you run out of chakra but this one uses about as much chakra as water walking and the more it deflects the more it uses.

Currently I say Naruto could last maybe about 4 hours with both jutsu. Zabuza would be about 4 as well and Haku would be about 2 hours because she does not have as much chakra as either of you and I am unsure about how long Trinity could because her father kept her training secret."

Naruto thought for a moment and asked "I know fire, wind, water, lighting, earth, and Ice. What are the other elements."

Rina said "plant, metal, dark and light."

Haku said "but that is 10 elements and Naruto uncle only master 9."

Rune said "Your right. He had yet to learn light. Right now Naruto and Haku both are about halfway to being master of the elements wind water and ice. Until you reach 6 tails you wont be able to use the justu your uncle did because you need the 5 main elements to use it and you both only have 2 main elements and they are not mastered yet. That is why you are both 3 tailed Kitsunes. 1 tail for each element that you have unlocked."

Naruto said "So thats how we get more tails. I was wondering about that."

Haku thought and asked "Do I need to learn any weapon training seeing as everyone elso on our team has a sword."

Rina said "That is up to you. Anyways. This week is for you each to learn to work as a team and learn what each other can do. If you have any question my husband and I will watch and answer them for you."

Zabuza smiled and said "Ok kiddies, you heard them. Lets start by having a spar. Taijustsu only and everyone for themselfs. Begin." and faster then most could track he punched naruto in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

Rune and Rina both watched all 4 get into a fight and Rune asked his wife in a quite voice so no one could hear "Do you think that he is going to be able to live out there now that the world knows his origins."

Rina sighed and said "No. It appears that what we feared is approaching after all. It wont be long until its all over. Humanity is ready to destroy itself."

Rune looked down and said "Yes. From what Jaraiya said this group that wants the tailed beast will be moving soon. I hate to say it but our grandson might be the only one who can save the world. You know what happens if the balance is broken."

Rina let a tear fall down her cheek and said "He should not be the one cursed with this. If only I could do it."

Rune sighed "I know


	6. Chapter 6

Time flew by for Naruto as he lived happily in the land of whirlpool. He no longer was the idiot he once was. Now he had come a long way in every possible way including social skills. Him and Haku have gotten closer and when not training are usually seen together. He now was standing at 6 ft tall and weighed around 145 lbs. His cloths were now a pair of black jounin style pants with 4 holsters, a blue ANBU style vest loaded with scrolls and a pair of leather gloves with a metal spike plates across the knuckles along with his sword across his back except now it had a kitsune standing proudly on it with a crown on its head. Across his face he wore a facemask like Kakashi but it had the picture of a fox mouth ready to attack.

Haku herself had also increased in skills, the training she went through forced her mind and body to become the body of a perfect assassin, agile, swift, deadly, and her beauty was unmatched by nearly all. She now wore a blue pair of chunnin pants with 3 holsters and a red chinese shirt similar to Tenten but she also had a chunnin style vest but on the back she had a vixen. On her hips she had a pair of sais.

Zabuza himself had become a trusted member of the dragon knights and as Naruto personal body guard his skills showed just how strong he was. He now had a news sword that looked just like his old one but it was red and had a blue water dragon on it. Besides that his cloths were the same as before but now he had a cloak that was black and had the official symbol of whirlpool with a dragon and a kitsune circling each other but the kitsune had a crown on its head.

As for the final member of the team, Trinity, she had become the best of friends to Haku and Naruto. She was a trusted advisor and confidant when the need arises. She was now dressed like similar to Haku as her pants were black as was her shirt but on her back there was a red dragon breathing black flames. She had a bo-staff across her back.

Sadly for the team all good things had to come to an end and it was time to return to Konoha.

As they walked toward the gates of Konoha and Haku was holding Naruto hand and said "So are you ready for this."

Naruto snorts and said "If I wasn't ready for this its to late now. Besides I think our team is the best we could be."

Trinity said "Don't let you ego or pride blind you Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed and said "Its nots pride or ego. I just have faith in our skills. I mean we each have improved ourselves to the point I feel that nothing short of a team of jounins could actually hurt us however I am not going to believe that we are unbeatable. I think Zabuza final lesson should point that out."

Zabuza chuckled and said "Hey, Its not my fault the entire 12 dragon knights decided to test you 3 all at once."

Naruto winced and said "Don't remind me, the only time I ever got my ass kicked worse then that was when Kakashi did the 1000 years of death on me."

Haku smirked and said "But it was so much fun playing doctor afterwards, wasn't it Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and said "Ero-hime. Your just saying that because you had to rub the burn cream across my body from that final combined attack."

Trinity said "It was your own fault for threating to freeze my fathers balls off and you know it Naruto-sama." with a smirk.

Naruto sighed and said "I did not know it was an insult to a fire dragon to talk about freezing anything off. Had I known I would have done it first and ran later." with his own smirk.

Trinity sighed and said "You still have alot to learn Naruto-sama."

Naruto nods and said "Thats why I value you council Trinity."

Haku smiled and said "Well theres the gates."

Naruto smirked and said "Lets go." as he lead the team toward the gates.

The chunnin gaurds at the gate looked at the 3 aproaching people and said "Halt, state you name and reason for comming to Konoha."

Naruto smirked and said "smt Tse sj slkk s itws" causing all 3 of the people with him to laugh.

The chunnin said "What was that."

Naruto sighed and said "Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and this is my team from whirlpool. We came here to take the chunnin exams.

The gaurds went wide eyed and said "Right Namikaze-sama, please go on it. The Hokage wanted to see you when you arrived."

Naruto nods and walks into the village with his team and Haku giggled and said "You just had to say that didn't you Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "What. I told the truth. Ive got to take a piss." as he walked toward the Hokage tower.

Zabuza said "You know, there are times I wonder if hes serious or not." as they continued to walk.

Inside the Hokage tower the third was in a meeting and said "So let me here who you nominate for the chunnin exams."

Kurenai stepped forward and said "I nominate team 8."

Asuma said "I nominate team 10."

Gai said "I nominate team 9."

Kakashi frowns and asked "Is there any word on Naruto."

The third said "No."

Kakashi nods and said "I nominate team 7."

Just then a knock was heard on the door and the third said "Enter."

The door opened and everyone looked as 4 people walked in and Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai shocking everyone only to recieve a fist in the gut from Naruto making everyone wide eyed because no one saw him move.

Naruto said "Now Kakashi-teme, mind explaining why you threatened me and my team when we walked in the door with your weapons." in a commanding and cold voice.

Kakashi was gasping for breath as he looked at the person whose fist was in his gut and he said "How." as he fell to his knees.

The third said "Who are you and why have to attacked one of my jounins."

Naruto stepped back and reached for his facemask and pulled it down and said "Team Whirlpool reporting for the chunnin exams."

Trinity said "Smooth my prince, you just floored a jounin." as she shook her head with her hand on her face.

Naruto said "Considering his actions could have been considered an act of war I say he got off easy." as he pulled his mask back up.

The third said "So I see you have returned Naruto."

Naruto nods and said "Yes, allow me to introduce my team, this is trinity, Haku, and Zabuza."

The third frowned and said "Zabuza Momochi. I thought you died."

Zabuza said "I did." with a smirk.

Kakashi who was standing up and said "And you, I put a chidori through your heart."

Haku said "Yeah and it hurts like hell."

The third said "Ok Naruto, how exactly are 2 dead shinobi alive here."

Naruto shrugged and said "Sorry, secret of the royal family of whirlpool."

Kakashi frowned and started to say something when Naruto ignored him and said "So what do we need to do to get register. We had a long trip back and a little tired."

The third said "Right, Your apartment has been..."

Naruto said "We will find our own place to stay then. My so called apartment wasn't big enough for 2 people so 4 wont be able to fit."

The third frowned and said "I see, well then please take these forms and goto room 301 tomorrow at noon."

Naruto took the forms and handed them to his teammates as he formed an ice mirror and stepped in and disappeared. Haku did the same. Zabuza disappeared in a swirl of water and Trinity disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

After they were gone the third frowned and looked at the faces of everyone there in his office and said "What just happened does not leave this office. Kakashi, I want you to follow them and try to find out what has happened to Naruto to change him so much. Also try and find out how 2 deceased people are back in the land of the living. I want answers."

Kakashi nods still holding his stomach and leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka who was in the office thought "_what has happened to you Naruto."_

Naruto and his team were walking toward a hotel when Naruto stopped and said "So do you think they fell for it."

Trinity said "Yes. Kakashi is already following us."

Naruto nods and said "Good, we have to warn Konoha about it." as he went toward the Green leaf hotel.

Kakashi followed by rooftops and saw them go into the hotel. He waited a few moments until he saw Zabuza walk out on a balcony and then after a few moments walked back inside.

Kakashi jumped to where the balcony was and put his back to the wall channeling chakra to his ears until he felt a kunai on his neck and he turned and saw Zabuza standing there and he said "Come inside, we need to talk." as he pulled the kunai away.

Kakashi frowns and follows Zabuza inside and saw Naruto, Haku, Trinity, all sitting down and he asked "So how did you get the drop on me."

Naruto said "I was henged into Zabuza and he henged into a kunai that I dropped on the balcony. We knew you would be sent to follow us having faced most of us before so we needed a way to talk to you out of the Hokage office."

Kakashi frowned and asked "Why."

Naruto said "War."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed and said "Trinity if you would."

Trinity nods and said "Once we heard about the organization known as Akatsuki were going to be coming after the prince here, his majesty sent out spies to each of the villages looking for information. While they did not find much on that group they did find a threat that could harm the prince. It looks as if Orochimaru is planning an attack on the leaf village durring the chunnin exams with the aid of Suna."

Kakashi went wide eyed and asked "So why not tell the Hokage."

Naruto said "We can't. Orochimaru has several spies in the village including an entire gennin team. We don't know who but since most of the teams were there odds are that one of the sensei that was there works for Orochimaru. We made it look like I still hate your guts so that way perhaps Orochimaru will come to us offering me a chance for revenge so we can get more info."

Kakashi frowns and said "I see, was that the only reason you punched me."

Naruto said "No, killing my fiance, abandoning me and being an ass was a good reason for me to punch you. To do it for a responsible reason was a bonus." with a smile.

Kakashi sighs and said "Look Naruto I..."

Naruto held his hand up and said "Its over Kakashi, you didn't give a shit about me back then so forget it. Im not the same idiot I was back then and I don't take anyones shit. Those who abandon thier teammates are worse then trash. I guess hoping your teammate gets killed from neglect falls into that category. I wonder if Sakura is still alive or if your favoritism has gotten her killed. I sure hope you got your favorite student ready for the exams because if I face him his life in this village is over. Tell him I know the Uchiha Clan secret and I will reveal it to everyone. When I do this village will turn on him like they did me. Now I grow tired of you so please leave." in a calm commanding voice.

Kakashi frowned and left in a swirl of leaves.

Haku looked at Naruto and asked "Do you feel better now."

Naruto said "Actually, yes."

Zabuza shook his head and said "Well you basically just busted his balls."

Naruto shrugged and said "You already saw what he was like to me so I know you understand. I know its not very royal of me to act like that but every time I see his face I remember him telling me he couldn't teach me anything because he did not want to over power the team and when I asked why Sasuke got special treatment he looked at me like I was stupid."

Trinity frowned and said "Remember your promise Naruto-sama."

Naruto nods and said "I know, I will give them a clean slate after the finals but until then hehehehe."

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage office and the third raised an eyebrow and said "That was fast."

Kakashi then proceeded to tell the third what he was told and the third said "Very well. I trust you not to tell anyone else and I will deal with this information. Thank you for bringing it to me."

Kakashi nods and after he leaves the third thought "_this is bad, with the trouble with whirlpool and Orochimaru showing up. I need to have ANBU keep an eye on the whirlpool team for thier safety."_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Naruto was standing outside the Hyuuga compound with his team and the guards asked "What are you doing here. Foreign shinobi are not allowed inside the Hyuuga clan compound."

Naruto stepped forward and said "Please tell Hiashi-san that the prince of Whirlpool and his party would like to have a talk with the entire Hyuuga clan about a possible alliance with whirlpool. Turning us away will result in the secret of the Hyuuga bloodline becoming public knowledge and meeting any less then the entire main and branch family will end with the same result. We will wait here for his answer." as he and his team walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

The 2 gaurds paled at this and one nods and the other runs inside.

Around 30 minutes later Hiashe walked out and said "What proof do you have that you have the secret to our clan."

Naruto said "Trinity, would you."

Trinity said "Yes Naruto-sama. Byakugan." as her eyes turned white as viens popped out of her head.

Hiashi went wide eyed a moment and asked "How does she have our bloodline."

Naruto said "I gave it to her 30 days ago and I can give it to anyone and everyone I chose just like I can give basically any bloodline I chose. I came here to offer terms of an alliance with Whirlpool and to save your clans reputation on the day of the finals. On that day the Uchiha clan reputation will be completely destroyed and your clans also should we not come to an agreement, after all, your clan did help hide the truth of the Uchiha massacre, what would happen if everyone in all the elemental countries learned of this."

Hiashi frowned and said "Very well. It will take some time to get all the branch and main members."

Naruto said "You have until the time my team and I have to be at the exams. Should we miss the exams then all details will become public knowledge."

Hiashi nods and said "Return in 1 hour."

Naruto said "Of coarse and don't plan a trap, The entire population of Whirlpool has this info and knows of my plans here today and should something happen to me or my team that info will be sent to every country as well as giving them each your bloodline. Lets go." as he turned and left with his team.

When Hiashi walked back inside the elders of the Hyuuga clan said "What are we to do. If what he says he knows and will happen is true it could destroy our clan."

Hiashi frowned and said "We have no choice. We have to meet him and agree to what he request. How he learned of the truth is troubling since I was under the impression only we knew. I just hope hes bluffing on that or it will destroy our clan. Assemble all members immediately."

An hour later when Naruto and his team arrived at the Hyuuga compound again the gaurds said "We are ordered to escort you Naruto-sama along with your companions."

Naruto said "Hold." stopping both gaurds.

One guard asked "Whats wrong Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "Who is the current head of the branch family."

The guard frowned and said "Hyuuga Nima."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you, lets proceed."

As they walked in they were lead to a wide open area in the central garden of the Hyuuga compound. Naruto looked around and he saw all the branch members and the main members. He saw Hinata sitting next to Hanabi and her father standing and Naruto said "Thank you for agreeing to meet me on such short notice Hyuuga-san."

Hiashi said "You really did not give us much of a choice."

Naruto nods and said "I know. Now you are wondering why I am here to begin with threatening your clan as I have. You must understand no matter what happens here today the Uchiha family name will be completely destroyed the day of the finals. I am sick with the way this village has treated Sasuke like he was a king. Now what this has to do with you is simple. The day before the finals in every country besides the fire country a book will be delivered to every single house in every village detailing the complete truth of the Uchiha massacre stating that the reason Itachi killed his clan was because his father order Shishou Uchiha to kill his fiance and unborn child."

Many of the Hyuuga went wide eyed at this. Naruto continued and said "The Uchiha clanhead did this because he could not let the truth that..."

An elder said "Wait, we already aware of why he did it."

Naruto said "Be silent and do not interupt me again or I will not give the edited book to the contries that I was planning on doing, instead I will have the one that gives all the proof of your clans involvement and your clans truth of your bloodline as well. It will be told here today to be kept secret between my country and your entire clan or it will become public knowledge for all your choice. Now does everyone understand."

Naruto waited several moments as the main branch elders all realised they had no chance now and Naruto smirked inside and said "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interupted. The truth is that no MALE Uchiha can pass on thier bloodline to an unborn child. Just like your clan the bloodline can ONLY be passed on by the females. That is the secret you, the main branch has hidden from the branch family all these years and why no females are ever allowed on the council or as clan head."

Hanabi said "But my sister or I will be..."

Naruto shouted "BE SILENT." as he unleashed some KI making everyone freeze.

After he stopped and everyone calmed down Naruto said "The elders would never allow you or your sister to become clanhead. They would marry you off or put you in the branch family as they have done all 6 times in the past your clan has only had female clan heirs. Yes I know your clan secret very well since my family has recorded the history of the world since before the great demon wars."

Haku placed her hand on Naurto shoulder and whispered "We only have an hour before we must leave."

Naruto nods and said "Now as I was saying when I destroy the Uchiha reputation I want the Hyuuga clan to become the strongest clan in Konoha in name and prestige and I plan to aid you with this. In exchange for my aid the Hyuuga clan and the NEW clan that will start in Konoha will both be allied with Whirlpool country and you will earn not only our silence but also will be 1/4 of our vote on the council here in the village meaning that your clan can gain enough support to get what you want the most. Head of the council."

Each of the clan members went wide eyed at this and Hiashi raised his hand asking for permission to speak and Naruto said "Yes Hiashi."

Hiashi said "What new clan and what do you want exactly from us in exchange for our clan agreeing with you."

Naruto said "Ah yes, that is simple. I want several but simple things. I want first the cage bird seal removed from all branch members as well as never putting them on any more members or any other seal. 2nd I want your clan to unite as one family, 3rd. I want 22 volunteers of child bearing years, 11 males and 11 females to form the new clan which which I will change thier bloodline to that of the Sharingan like my family originally did, giving it back to the village, but no they will not be the Uchiha clan. They will make thier own names and rules but they will gain 1/4 of the Whirlpool vote on the council like you, will be allied with your clan and Whirlpool but will be thier own seperate clan. The fourth thing I want is 1 male and 1 female from the new clan and the Hyuuga clan to goto Whirlpool country to live for the rest of thier lives."

Hiashi raised his hand again and Naruto said "Go ahead."

Hiashi asked "Why."

Naruto said "As I have informed the Hokage, the village of Konoha is going to be attacked after the exams by Orochimaru and his new village as well as that of Suna." many eyes went wide at this. Naruto continued and said "That does not get told to anyone in the village or the council. There are spies in the village amongst our people who work for Orochimaru and we don't know who they are, just that they are here and at least 1 gennin team in the exam is with them. Now as for your question, in case both clans are destroyed by war or another Uchiha massacre I do not want the headache of recreating the bloodlines again so should they be destroyed they can be bread back by the ones who will live freely as citizens of whirlpool. Now the 5th and last thing I want is Protection."

Everyone seemed confused and Hiashi asked "Protection for what and from what."

Naruto said "As most of you know, I am not liked in this village because my father, the 4th Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in me. "several of the younger hyuugas eyes went wide at that" As such myself and my family will be at risk while here. Also an organization known as Akatasuki is going to start hunting me down soon so they can kill me and remove the Kyuubi to turn it into a weapon and they may try and use my family and friends against me. The last known threat to me and my family is from Danzo and his Root. Yes I know Root has been disbanded but that is a lie, they are just hidden. I want them revealed to the Hokage and council and taken care of. I don't know or care how it is done but that man has wanted to turn me into a weapon since the day I was born and would want any children either of my wives would have as well so they must be taken care of. In exchange for your clan agreeing to all my terms your getting the support to become head of the council, solving the rising problem between both houses, giving your clan a good reputaion by telling everyone how you volunteered some of your members to restart the Sharingan in the village, gaining favor with the other clans of Konoha by exposing an internal threat, as well as strengthing the bond between the village of whirlpool and Konoha and as well as securing your clans bloodline secret. Now you have between now and the day the second part of the exam is over to decide what you wish to do. You can either agree and gain all that or become the blacksheep of the world and now that the branch family knows the truth the woman can just jyuuken thier overies if you refuse to free thier family and them from the cage seal and never put ANY seal on any of them again and possible thrown out of the village. Its your choice but me and my team must be leaving now. I wish you all a good day and thank you for your time, good luck Hinata, Neji, see you both in the exams. Lets go." as he stood up and his team followed him out.

After they were gone the elders asked "what should we do."

Hiashi said "We have no choice. Neji, Hinata, both of you have to get to the test so you may go."

As both left both had alot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

When Neji arrived at his team training ground he saw Lee and Tenten both there and Lee asked "Is something wrong my eternal rival, you seem deep in thought." as he looked at Neji.

Neji blinked and said "Yes, everything is fine."

Tenten said "Really."

Neji frowned and said "Yes, now lets go."

Tenten said "right, lets get going, I can't wait to see Naruto and Haku agian." as she started toward the accademy."

Neji said "Wait, how do you know Naruto-sama."

Tenten looked back and said "His fiance is my best friend, why."

Neji said "Nothing. Lets go." as he started to walk.

Tenten smiled and thought "_so I was right, Neji never cared before today about Naruto when I mention him or Haku but when I did today he immeditelt reacted. Naruto must have already went to the Hyuuga clan since hes been back just like Haku promised. I wonder if he kept his promise from her letters."_ as she picked up her pace behind her team mates.

Meanwhile across the village Hinata was walking up to her team training grounds and Kurenai was there along with Shino and Kiba.

Kurenai saw her walking up and asked "Is everything alright Hinata, your usually the first to arrive."

Hinata looked up and said in a stuttery voice "can I talk to you a moment in private sensei."

Kurenai nods and Hinata and her walk away from the boys.

Kiba asked Shino "Whats wrong with Hinata today."

Shino said "I do not know, perhaps nervous about the exam." as he looked at the two woman.

Kurenai looked at Hinata and asked "Whats wrong Hinata."

Hinata said in a stutter "Naruto-kun said it was true, he has the Kyuubi in him."

Kurenai blinked and said "And, you known about this for several months."

Hinata said stuttery "But the elders said don't believe what we were told since it upset most of the younger Hyuugas so I thought it was a lie. I am scared of him."

Kurenai sighed as she looked at the sky and thought "_I thought I had worked on her on this but I guess not...wait whats she saying." _and said "Could you repeat that Hinata, I didn't understand."

Hinata took a deep breath and said stuttery "Naruto came into our clan home today and forced everyone to agree with him. He's not the same Naruto-kun I fell in love with. Hes like father and the elders now."

Kurenai frowned and thought "_so thats why shes scared. He must have taken his responsibilites as a prince very serious and now she does not know what to think." _and said "Hinata, let me ask you something, was anything Naruto forced your clan to agree with bad for your clan."

Hinata said "No, he made them agree to get rid of the seal on the branch members and unite the family."

Kurenai blinked and thought "_damn, hes been busy to get them agree to that. I wonder what he gave them" _and said "But isn't that what you wanted for your cousin Neji."

Hinata said "Yes."

Kurenai said "Then Naruto helped you complete your goal, you should be happy your crush did that, was there anything else."

Hinata said stuttering "yes, but I don't think I should talk about it."

Kurenai sighed and asked "Well is any of it bad for your clan."

Hinata said "No but..."

Kurenai said "Then don't worry about it. I am sure that whatever it is your clan agreed to is good for them. Now as for the Kyuubi, let me ask you something, do you think shino is a bug."

Hinata said "No."

Kurenai said "Right and like shino the Kyuubi is inside of Naruto and he control it like shino controls his bugs so don't worry about it. Now are you ready for your test."

Hinata thought a moment and said "yes."

Kurenai said "Good, then you should get going, dont want to be late."

Hinata nods and walked back over to her teammates and Kiba asked "So are you ready Hinata."

Hinata said "Yes." in a quite voice.

Kiba said "Good, then lets go." as they started for the accademy.

On the way to the accademy with Naruto and his Team Zabuza asked "So what do you think kid."

Naruto said "I think they will agree to it."

Trinity said "I don't like it but since the dragon knights can't properly protect you here at all times this is for the best. Also making the village think we are more powerful then we are could be good."

Naruto sighed and said "I know but its a gamble, If they learned that you really don't have the Byakugan but dragonsniper eye then they would not have bend so easily to our ideas. Yes we can change their eyes to that of the Sharingan because its just a simple change but we cant give a regular person it and we cant give a regular person thier either."

Haku said "Thats why its called a bluff."

Zabuza said "And the fact you said you could do it to any bloodline should force them to shut up even more since your family has only changed 3 bloodlines ever besides those between the dragons and the kitsunes. Of those 3 only the Sharingan is still around."

Naruto said "I know but it was a necessary lie. Well we should change topics, the accademy is around the corner and I think the form said you were to goto the jounin lounge Zabuza."

Zabuza said "Alright gaki, I will see you all later." as he left in a swirl of water.

Naruto said "Alright, everyone remember the plan."

Trinity snorts and said "How can we forget your classic plan for our team Naruto-sama. Walk in, kick ass, take names, scare the shit out of people, and win it all before we walk out leaving everyone out cold."

Naruto said "So what do you think of my plan Hime."

Haku said "Just remember the exception to the rule is change, you have kept your word and freed her teammate from his seal with this deal."

Naruto sighed and said "Your sure about this."

Haku nods and said "Yes, shes my best friend and I want her to be in our family. I think the Kitsunes and dragons would both respect her as I do."

Naruto nods and said "yes Hime."

As they walked into the accademy they made it to the second floor where they saw several teams were gathered outside room 301 and Trinity said "isn't this the second floor." in a low whisper.

Haku said "Genjutsu."

Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes and they turned slitted and he said "Yeah, room 201, lets get to the right door." as he started to lead the way to the stairs.

A voice that sent chills down Naruto spine said "You can drop the genjutsu."

Naruto shook his head and muttered "Idiot." as he kept on walking with both his teammates with him never looking back.

As they made it to the third floor they saw Kakashi standing outside door 301 and Naruto said "It looks like your favorite student just made an idiot out of himself by pointing out the genjutsu to everyone on the second floor Kakashi. I hope you trained him to fight better then keep his mouth shut." as he walked passed him with his team.

Haku giggled and said "That was not nice but funny Naruto-kun."

Trinity sighed and said "I say you should just have the dragon knights to come in and level the village and be done with these petty games your highness."

Naruto sighed and said "I know but I have a few people here who do really care for me and I don't want to see them hurt." as they walked in and saw several teams starring at them.

All 3 felt KI being directed at them and trinity cracked her neck and said "May I your majesty."

Naruto said "Go ahead."

Trinity smiled and said "Thank you sir." as she blasted everyone with KI making several gennins pass out and most of the others to freeze.

She smirked as she smelt a few piss themselves and thought "_yes, that was fun, dragons don't like people trying to intimidate us which is why we like the kitsunes so much. The kitsunes respect us and we respect them. Everyone else is trash."_ as she stepped back behind Naruto beside Haku and said "Thank you again Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "No problem Trinity, now lets move out of the way for the others to come in."

When Team 8 walked in Kiba grabbed his nose and said "What the hell is that smell. It smells like everyone pissed and shit themselves."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Team 10 came in right after that and Shikamaru looked around the room and said "Troublesome." and thought "_someone must have scared everyone but who."_

The door opened up again and team 9 walked in and Neji looked around the room and saw Hinata and then Naruto and he bowed toward them partially and Tenten looked and saw Naruto and Haku and walked over and said "Hows it going Haku." as she hugged Haku.

Haku said "Im great change. See." as she bit her thumb and showed blood falling to the ground.

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "Thank you so much for doing this for her Naruto-sama." as she bowed.

Naruto said "Tenten, you are a friend of my fiance here and as such you do not have to refer to me with honorifics. Im just Naruto ok."

Tenten said "Haku, can I talk to you a moment."

Haku nods and both walk over to the side and Trinity watches them go and asked "So is that the other one."

Naruto said "If she accepts Haku preposal then yes."

Trinity nods and said "Very well, I can smell she is pure and also I can see she has a clean soul and is trustworthy."

Naruto said "I figured that since Haku is a good judge in character. Oh great heres team 7."

At the door Sasuke walked in with Sakura and a black hair boy who looked alot like Sasuke and Sakura said "Why was Kakashi-sensei so mad at you Sasuke about telling everyone about the genjutsu."

The blackhaired boy said "Because dickless let so many teams who would have lost back there through the competition flatchest."

Sakura screached "SHUT UP SAI."

Just then a shout of "SASUKE-KUN." and Ino tried to catch Sasuke who stepped aside.

Sakura said "Leave Sasuke-kun along Ino-pig."

Kiba said "Looks like most of the gang is here except for deadlast." as he looked around having not spotted Naruto yet.

Shikamaru said "Your all to troublesome and Naruto is here, hes with the team over there in the corner everyones avoiding." pointing toward Naruto team who was looking at them except for Haku and Tenten who were several feet away whispering.

A grey haired boy with glasses walked up and said "You all should be quite, alot of teams don't like to be messed with. Especially the whirlpool team over there. They made several teams already sneak out trying to get away from them scared which is why the room smells right now."

Sakura looked at Naruto team and thought "_Has Naruto changed that much to scare people just by being in a room with them."_

Ino asked "Who are you to tell us what to do."

The boy said "Oh sorry, my name is Kabuto and Im a veteran in these exams."

Kiba said "So you taken these exams more then once."

Kabuto said "This is my 7th time in 4 years, 2 times a year and I have collected alot of information about the other teams."

Sasuke said "You have any information on the whirlpool team."

Naruto and Trinity all narrowed thier eyes and Haku tensed and whispered "I think we may have just found our spy team I was telling you about, let me here what kabuto says while you act like your saying something with your lips."

Tenten nods and Kabuto said "I don't have much on them but I do have this." as he pulled out 3 cards. The first card was Naruto and he said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage and the princess of whirlpool country. Hes apparently the next in line for the thrown. Hes also the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Hes completed 2 A-rank missions, 27 D-rank missions. It also said hes captured a traitor to Konoha as well as killed an S-rank missing nin of Iwa. It says hes got skills in kenjutsu and ninjutsu with notable ninjutsu as the Kagebunshin no Jutsu a jounin level technique as well as Kuchyose no Jutsu, another jounin level technique. He also has what appears to be the ability to use ice."

Kiba said "Wait, he can summon, what."

Kabuto said "It says he has the toad contract and is able to summon the boss toad multiple times by witnesses accounts."

All the gennins were stunned looking at Naruto and Kabuto pulled out a second card and read "Ok next we have Haku Momochi, adopted daughter of Zabuza momochi and the fiance to Naruto. It says here she has an ice bloodline limit, high chunnin level speed, medical skills with the ability to use pressure points. It also says she has been struck by the chidori, an A-rank assassination jutsu created by Hatake Kakashi and supposidly died but since shes here that can't be true."

Sasuke said "No, its true, she died on that mission but somehow the dobe brought her and Zabuza back to life from what Kakashi told us."

Kabuto frowned and said "That sounds like a forbidden jutsu to have been used to bring back the dead."

Naruto snorts and said loud enough for everyone to hear "No, Haku and Zabuza both faked thier deaths in Wave with bloodclones and then I met up with them later having worked out an agreement with them."

Kabuto said "I suspose thats possible but could be counted as conspiring with missing nins."

Naruto said "Sorry buddy but both are no longer missing nins, one is an officially recognised gaurd of the royal family of whirlpool and as for my fiance she never was a ninja of any country so that wont work."

Kabuto nods and Sakura asked "What about the third teammate."

Kabuto pulled out a card and read "Trinity Dragoona, personal bodyguard of Haku and her skills are all unknown with the exception of kenjutsu and the ability to use black flames."

Naruto said "Hey, do you have your own info the cards."

Kabuto said "No, why would I."

Naruto nods and asked "What about the Jinchuuriki over there with the red hair and the goard on his back."

Kabuto stiffened and said "Gaara of the desert."

Kiba said "Wait, how do you know that this Gaaras a jinchuuriki."

Naruto said "Hes in the bingo book."

At this alot of the gennins looked at Gaara and Kabuto said "The only thing I have on him is hes completed 14 A-rank mission 24 B-rank, 36 C-rank and has come back from every mission without a scratch. His teammates are his older brother and sister."

Naruto nods as he leans back and thinks "_Haku, Kabutos the spy, the other A-rank mission he referred to is when I was tricked by Mizuki, that mission was classified by the Hokage and only him and I knew that I recieved pay for it or it was detailed as a mission."_

Haku frowns and whispers "Naruto said Kabuto is the spy, he has info on Naruto that only the Hokage and Naruto knew."

Tenten frowns and said "I will inform my team."

Just then several puffs of smoke went off and several people appeared and a voice said "Alright kiddies, welcome to hell. Hahahahahahaha."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto looked at the room as the man in a trench coat said "Now, I want you all to pull a number from this box and then sit there. After that I will explain the test."

Naruto looked at Haku and thought "_Its showtime, any gameplan you have."_

Haku thought "_my guess would be a written test. My specialty. Just sit back until I figure it out." _and then thought "_Trinity, Naruto-kuns going to follow my lead on this part, written test are his weakspot."_

Trinity thought "_Yes princess, I am ready for anything."_

Haku nods and they began to draw for seats.

When everyone drew thier numbers Haku was sitting by Kiba, Trinity by Temari, and Naruto by Ino.

The man in the trench coat said "Alright. My name is Ibiki Morino, head of Torture and Interigation. I am the proctor of this exam. The men around the room are all trained to watch you for any signs of cheating and they will know. Now I will explain the rules. First rule is there are no fighting. Second rule is I am the law here. Third rule is you start off with 10 points. If you are caught cheating you will lose 2 points. If you get to zero you and your team fails. If your teammates get to zero you fail. Now there are 9 questions on this test. The tenth question will be asked after 45 minutes. Now is everyone ready. If not to bad. Begin."

Haku looked at the paper and Naruto did as well and he thought "_No fucking way."_

Haku blinked and thought "_what."_

Naruto smirked and said "_I know this test and these answer. I took it before."_

Haku looked up and thought "_How."_

Naruto thought "_An ANBU who watched me when I was little and taught me stealth gave me this test. He wanted me to see if I was ready to goto the accademy. He also told me the tenth question and it was a do or not to do question. He asked me if I knew I would die on a mission that could save the village would I still take the mission. I passed._" as he grabbed his test, wadded it into a ball and threw it at Ibiki as he put his feet up on the desk with his hands behind his head and smirked.

Ibiki asked "What are you doing."

Naruto said "I know your game. The test is a fake."

Ibiki blinked and everyone looked at Naruto and Ibiki asked "What makes you say that."

Naruto said "I know what the final question is because I have faced it before. Its a choice if you are going to take it or not."

Ibiki said "Perhaps, perhaps not but why tell everyone what you believe."

Naruto said "Because no one will believe me. All the ninja here from other villages will think I am either an idiot or trying to trick them and all the Konoha nins will think I am just the stupid little dead last from the accademy. The only ones who have to worry about it are my own team mates and we all trust each other. I will pass your test without ever writing a single answer. That is my choice."

Ibiki said "We will see, now everyone else finish your test."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and Haku thought "_You know, for some reason that reminds me of Icha Icha Paradise Volume 9:The heros word."_

Naruto thought "_Maybe a bit of it was but most of it was my own. I think Trinity is ready to kill me."_

Haku looked at Trinity and thought "_Whats wrong Trinity."_

Trinity thought "_His little action just caused the girl next to me and several others to go into heat. I'm sufficating from the smell of it."_

Haku blushed and thought "_Stop channeling chakra into your nose then. I know your worried about threats to us but you can lower your gaurd that little bit."_

Trinity thought "_Thank you princess. As your gaurd I can't relax when in hostile territory unless given permission to. Since you gave me permission means you understand the danger and put up your own guard."_

Haku sighed and thought_ "Trinity, you know that neither I nor Narukun like special treatment. I know you and the others feel it is your duty to do it but you don't have to evolve around us."_

Trinity thought "_But your wrong princess. You see, we don't do it out of duty but because we each care for you and Naruto-sama because you both treat us all as equal and go out of your way to help anyone and everyone in our kingdom. If you see someone needs help carring things, training, cooking, or even children who need to be pushed in swings you both go out of your way to help our people, dragon and kitsune alike. The fact both you and him came from lands away from whirlpool and had lives like you did and still turned out so pure is something we treasure and is why we are willing to die to protect you both. I hope you understand."_

Haku thought "_I understand but promise me, if something is bothering you, no matter what it is you will come to me."_

Trinity thought "_Yes your majesty. Now relax, at this point nothing will hurt us so just get comfortable. Its going to be a long wait."_

After 45 minutes Ibiki looked around the class and thought "_Well, its time for the last question. Looks like the kid was right, everyone but the team from whirlpool ignored his words."_

He nods and said "Alright brats, its time for the final question but before I give it there are some more rules."

Naruto was still resting with his feet on the desk and his hands behind his desk and he pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them and Ibiki looked at him and said "Do you mind."

Naruto said "No, go right ahead, your not bothering me."

At this several people snickered and Ibiki said "Alright smartass, don't interupt me agian or I will disqualify your team. Now as I was saying there are some more rules. First you have to decide if you want to take the last question. If you take it and fail you will be a gennin forever but if you chose not to take it you and your team must leave now."

Kiba said "But thats not fair. Theres people who took this test several times before and they are taking the test now."

Ibiki said "They were lucky I was never thier examiner. Remember my second rule. I am law here. I can have you all fail and go home right now so shut up and chose." as he unleashed some KI.

Several people got up and left and Ibiki asked "Is that everyone."

He looked around and saw a hand go up and said "Do you want to quit." getting a nod he said "Alright, you and your teammates can go."

Naruto looked at the person who raised her hand and thought "_I wonder why you quit Hinata."_

When Team 8 left Kiba asked Hinata "Why did you quit."

Hinata said in stutters "Not here, please follow me." as she ran down the hall.

Back in the room Ibiki said "Alright, for all those who are left except whirlpool, you...pass."

Naruto snorts and said "Told you."

Ibiki shot him a glare and said "You were right about the final question but I want to know something about you and your team before I let you pass."

Naruto said "What do you want to know."

Ibiki asked "Why did you not try the paper test and purposely try to make more teams pass."

Naruto said "Simple, the reason I did not do the paper test is because of 3 things. One, why should I reveal my countries information gathering skills in a room full of hostile shinobi, 2 because like I said no one would believe me and actually some of them who would have thought that what I said was the real test would have talked themselves out of it and make themselves wrong when they were right and 3, the reason I knew what your test was is because an ANBU who had gaurd duty one day before I entered the accademy was talking to me about being a ninja and he gave me the exact same test you did. He asked me if I was going to go on a mission where I knew I would die but it could save the village would I still take it. I passed and he taught me stealth which saved my life several times and gave the Hokage the suggestion of letting me start in the accademy."

Ibiki said "Who was the ANBU if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto said "Weasil."

Sasuke looked at Naruto wide eyed as several other Konoha chunnin and Ibiki also did. Ibiki said "Very well, I believe your answers and reasoning and your right, you should not use your information gathering skills in this room if you can keep from it to hide your true skills and prevent people from stopping your abilities. I pass your team also."

Temari asked "Wait, if he was right then why did we even have the paper test."

Ibiki said "That test was to weed out those who are not good enough to pass the test. In our carreers information is power..."

Just then a black cloth ball came in the window and kunais hit the cealing and Anko appeared only for her black cloth to be burned by black flames.

Everyone sweatdropped and Trinity said "Sorry, I thought you were a threat for a moment, not a hooker."

At this everyone burst out laughing at Anko who fell down anime style and Ibiki said "That was almost worth you coming early Anko."

Anko stood up and glared at Trinity and said "Alright maggits, Im Anko, your 2nd procter. Meet me at training ground 44 in an hour." as she grabbed her kunais.

Trinity said "Im sorry Naruto-sama. I was not aware of seduction being a part of these exams. I hope I do not hurt your reputation if I am not adequately qualified."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Think nothing of it Trinity, Im sure between Haku and myself we can handle seducing people if that is the next test but I think your first guess might have been right. I think I remember seeing her in the red light district when I was younger. I guess we can go." as an ice mirror formed under him and one under Haku and both fell into them as Trinity left in a swirl of black flames.

Ibiki laughed at Anko who glared at where Naruto and his team were moments before and he grabbed the paper test Naruto rolled up and opened it to see if he really did pass with a blank test and then frowned and said "Anko, come look at this."

Anko blinked and looked at Ibiki and walked over and read and Anko said "What should we do."

Ibiki said "I will inform the Hokage, do not do anything to blow this."

Anko said "Right, I can wait a little longer to get the snake." as she jumped out the window.

Ibiki left in a swirl of leaves and arrived in the Hokage office and the third said "So, how was the first test."

Ibiki said "Funny but look at this." as he handed the test to the Hokage.

The third red it and said "Who else knows of this."

Ibiki said "Just Anko."

The third said "See to it that no one else does. Also tell her to leave them be for now."

Ibiki nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves and the third thought "_So you already figured out who the gennin team is huh. Kabuto made a mistake of telling Naruto stats. Now I just need to learn how he was able to get access to my private ANBU records."_


	10. Chapter 10

At the forest of death Anko arrived after meeting Ibiki on the way there and looked at all the gennins and thought "_Well this will be interesting, I would like to take that Kabuto kid and introduce him to Ibiki but the kids plan is good also and might give me a chance to get the snake bastard himself." _and said "Alright gakis, as I said I am Anko, your 2nd proctor and this is training ground 44, the forest of death. This is where your next exam will be."

She looked around and saw she had everyones attention and she held up 2 scrolls and said "Alright kiddies, I have here 2 scrolls, a heaven and and earth scroll. Each team will recieve one or the other. You will have to go into the forest and make it to the tower with both scrolls. How you get the other scroll is your problem but you must have a matching set. You also have a time limit of 5 days to make it to the tower. If you make it there without your full team alive you fail. Open the scrolls before you get in the tower and you fail, if you don't make it before the time limit is up you fail, if you don't have both scrolls when you enter the tower you fail. Any questions."

Naruto said "Yes, when is the part where we have to use what your wearing in this part of the exams."

Anko put the scrolls in her weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai faster then most could see and threw a kunai at Naruto attempting to cut his cheek. Naruto moved his head to the side a little and Anko appeared behind him and tried to cut his cheek only for him to turn into water and then the water formed a ball around her and Naruto was seen standing behind her and Naruto said "Now your my prisoner, do I pass."

Anko growled and said "Not bad gaki." as she turned into mud and then Naruto turned pulling his sword off his back and blocked the 3 kunais that came from behind.

Anko appeared and said "Enough, your good gaki, I will give you that."

Naruto smirked and nods and Anko said "Alright, in order to recieve a scroll your entire team must sign these and turn them in over there at that booth."

Ino asked "What are those."

Anko said "Permission slips so if and when you die in there Konoha is not responsible for your deaths."

Meanwhile across town on team 8 training ground Kiba and Shino both caught up with Hinata who was crying and Kiba asked "Whats wrong Hinata." with a worried voice.

Hinata said "The exams don't matter. Were going to be attacked soon."

Both of her teammates asked "What are you talking about."

Hinata said "Earlier today Naruto and his team came to my clan compound and made a deal. They informed my clan that Konoha is going to be attacked durring the exams by Suna and Orochimaru hidden village. I think they are going to try and attack our teams durring the test to weaken us and I think they are going to try and kidnap me again."

Kiba eyes softened and said "So thats whats wrong, your worried that you will be captured again like you were as a child."

Hinata said "Yes, especially with those cloud nins in the exam."

Kiba looked at her and thought back to the exam room and frowned as he realised on both sides of Hinata were 2 cloud gennin. He looked at Shino who nods realising the same thing and said "Its ok Hinata. I see why you were afraid. The thought of war as well as having those 2 ninja beside you brought back bad memories huh."

Hinata who was frantic and crying could only nod and Kurenai appeared a moment later and said "What happened. I just got word you guys failed the first test."

Kiba said "It's my fault sensei, I got scared."

Kurenai looked at him and saw hinata crying and realised what he was doing and said "Alright kiba, you and Shino go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Im going to calm Hinata down and I will talk to you later. Now go."

Kiba and Shino left and Kurenai put her arms around Hinata and asked "whats wrong hinata."

Hinata broke down even more at that point and Kurenai held the girl as she cried even more.

Back with Kiba and Shino, Kiba asked "What should we do."

Shino said "Inform our families about what Hinata said about war but other then that nothing."

Kiba sighed and said "It was just bad luck she got put betweem the 2 cloud nins. I wonder what deal Naruto made with the Hyuuga to tell them that."

A voice said "That would be classified." making both boys look up and see Ibiki standing there and Kiba asked "What do you want."

Ibiki jumped down and said in a low voice "I had some ANBU following you and everyone else who left the test room to make sure you did not ruin the test or try and help another team and they heard what the girl said and informed me. I came to tell you both the Hokage already has this information but its being kept secret because we have spies in our own ranks helping the enemy from what we have been informed. Only the most trusted ANBU and jounins right now know of this since there may even be a spy on the civilian council as well which is why we have not informed the clans yet. You are both to keep this quite until the Hokage informs them. If you reveal it I will put you in prison and forget your there until you die. Do I make myself clear." as he unleashed some KI.

Both boys paled and nod and Akamaru whimpers and Ibiki said "Good, now if you want to get ready train and prepare. We don't know when the actual attack will be but we know it will be sometime in the next month and a half." as he left with leaf shushin.

Both boys paled and Kiba said "Hes scary." as they fell out on the ground from the KI they had felt.

Kurenai sighed as she finished hearing Hinata tell why she was scared and said "Its alright Hinata. I understand. Its not easy to have to face your fears like that and also the thought of war is scary. I had already been informed by the Hokage of it but was not suspose to tell you but get you and your team mates ready. We will work on this and protect each other ok."

Hinata sniffs and nods and Kurenai asked "So was that all that worries you."

Hinata shook her head no and said "Naruto...hes different, colder."

Kurenai frowned and said "I know Hinata but hes got a good reason for it. Think about his life, then think about what you know of him and then finding out who your parents were from a man who was trying to kill you at the time. Hes had to grow up faster then anyone should have to and now hes got responsibilities as a noble as well. He must feel pressured over it and scared."

Hinata looked up and asked "Scared, why."

Kurenai said "Hes finally got people who cares for him but he does not know how to act around them. Hes probably afraid if he screws up then they will hate him and with as lonely as he was it frightens him."

Hinata said "But hes always been so happy."

Kurenai shook her head and asked "Have you ever truly looked at his eyes hinata. He was drowning is sadness before. I can see it in his eyes that hes happy now but also scared. He wants friends and family so bad he would die for them." _"just like Anko."_

Hinata looked in thought and asked "You really think so."

Kurenai nods and said "I know so."

Hinata looked down and thought for a few minutes and said "Sensei...thank you."

Kurenai said "Your welcome daughter."

Hinata smiled a small smile and said "You have always been there for me like a real mom and I made me feel like I was your daughter. Would...would you be willing to come with me to talk to Naruto later."

Kurenai smiled and said "Yes, but why."

Hinata said "Because...because I want to be his friend."

Kurenai said "Alright, I will see if I can give you a chance to talk to him as soon as I can." as she stood up.

Hinata stood up and Kurenai said "Lets go. I will talk with your father and tell them I decided to pull you when I heard about the threat and you followed my orders in order to protect your bloodline."

Hinata said "Thank you...mother."

Back at the forest of death team whirlpool was jumping from the tree and Haku asked "So what scroll do we need Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Neither. I took both scroll from anko with that trick you used on Kakashi when I stole his Icha Icha paradise book. When she put those scrolls in her pouch they were transported to mine. Cool trick considering we got 3 of them now thanks to the one we got for turning in our forms." as he pulled out 3 scrolls. 2 heaven and 1 earth.

Trinity tensed and said "I smell someone coming toward us Sire."

Naruto sighed and landed in a clearing and crossed his arms and motioned with his head to a set of trees and Haku and Trinity both jumped into the trees and got ready.

A few moments later a grass nin landed in the clearing and Naruto sniffed the air and said "Based on the smell of snake on you I would say that you are most likely Orochimaru."

The grass nin tensed and said "Impressive but how did you realise it was me so quickly."

Naruto said "A. I know about your little war on Konoha with Suna aid. B. I also know about you wanting the sharingan. C. Only 2 people would smell of snakes. You and Anko so what do you want with me." as he narrowed his eyes and showed he was not scared.

Orochimaru chuckled and asked "And how do you know so much about me."

Naruto said "My spies went to every hidden village looking for information on a certian organization you use to be a member of. When we heard about your little siezure of the rice field country we had a man implanted in you village to get information. He was there long enough to hear about your little bone boy and his disease as well as your interest in the sharingan. Another spy in Suna also was there when you met with the Kazekage. Now tell me why my Kagebunshin is here talking to a mud clone of you while I am sitting in the tower having tea." as he blinked and stood up straight.

Orochimaru said "I am impressed. I will have to increase my security. So tell me, have you informed the leaf."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Only the Hyuuga clan but I have them by the balls with some information so they will not cross me and inform the village. To do so would mean the secret to thier bloodline becoming public knowledge including how to defeat it. Now I am tired of talking, you are wasting mine and my teammates chakra standing here. You sought me out for a reason and if you do not tell me I will kill your little bitch Kabuto."

Orochimaru frowned and said "Very well. I want your village to aid in the destruction of the leaf."

Naruto asked "And why would I do that."

Orochimaru said "To get revenge on them for the way they treated you."

Naruto waved his hand and said "How about I got another deal for you. You have something I want. You give that to me and I won't tell anyone about your little attack and I may order a few of my people who will be here to DEFEND themselves agianst those they deem a threat but I want what you have before I agree."

Orochimaru frowned and asked "And what is that."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Orochimaru who caught it and opened it and saw a seal. He asked "Whats this."

Naruto said "Relax, its a standard storage scroll. Open it and you will understand what I want."

Orochimaru channeled chakra into it and a black cloak with red clouds popped out all covered in blood and Naruto said "Zetsu was very informative before he died but I want more information and your ring, jinchuuriki of Yamato no Orochi."

Orochimaru said "You will have my answer before the end of the second exam."

Naruto said "Thats fine however if I don't hear something by then I will leak the info about the attack to the local gossipers in Konoha and I assure you by the time of the actual attack everyone will be expecting it."

Orochimaru tossed the cloak and the scroll back to Naruto and said "You will have my answer soon." as he took off into the woods.

Naruto frowned and thought "_what an idiot, if he was smart he would have sent a kagebunshin as well."_ as him, haku and Trinity went up in smoke.

At the tower Naruto saw the team from sand walk in and he said "Yo, what took you."

The sand team glared at him and Trinity slapped her head and said "Baka prince."

Naruto said "you know it." and lowered his voice and said "Inform your father tonight of what has happened. I don't like this plan that well but it has to be done. I hope it works with all of us comming together on this part. I wonder why team 8 quit though. They felt like they were ready for the exams."

Haku said "Hinata is scared of you. I could smell the fear comming off of her at the Hyuuga compound."

Naruto sighed and said "What else is new...oh well."

Haku smirked and said "Im pregnant."

Naruto went wide eyed and fainted and Trinity snickered and said "I still cant believe he still believes you could get pregnant from a blowjob."

Haku said "Hey, I told his grandmother I would remain technically a virgin until we were married, oral, forplay, and handwork is all allowed as long as long as no vaginal is done." with a smirk.

Naruto groaned and asked "What happened."

Haku smiled and said "Guess what, its twins."

Naruto went wide eyed again and fainted earning a laugh from both girls.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days flew by at the tower with the team from whirlpool sitting in thier room. Naruto was finally told the honest truth from Haku about not being pregnant as well as having several hours of mental torture due to Zabuza holding his sword against Naruto's crotch while he talked about making his 'daughter' pregnant.

On the final night before the end of the exam a knock was heard on their door and Zabuza opened it and said "What do you want 4 eyes."

A voice from behind him said "Let him in Zabuza, I assume hes here with his masters answer."

Zabuza frowned and stepped aside and Kabuto walked in looking in the room and notice that Naruto was leaning agianst the wall with his sword resting beside him for easy access. Haku was kneeling in the corner to the right of him and he could scence another person, their other teammate in the corner behind the door. The door closed and Zabuza stood in front of it directly behind Kabuto and Naruto said "So tell me, what is Orochimaru answer."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto said "Really, Trinity."

Before Kabuto had a chance to move he had Zabuza sword across his neck and his left arm was destroyed by a blast of black flames breathed by trinity.

Kabuto winced but using his knowledge quickly cut off the blood to his now stump as his regenerative ability started to heal.

Nobody moved and Naruto said after Kabuto arm rehealed and said "That was her weakest attack. Do not try my patience as I have none. You are here for a reason and if I find you inadequite then everyone will believe you chickened out and left the tower because they will never find your ashes. Now do you have what I want." as he unleashed enough KI to make Kabuto sweat.

Kabuto said "Yes, I have the information you requested buy Orochimaru-sama said he is keeping the ring for his own safety from not only Atkatsuki but from you as well."

Naruto looked dispeased and said "That was not the offer."

Kabuto soon felt a senbon enter his eye from the right and he winced and reached up and pulled the senbon out and quickly pulled out bandages from his kit and covered his eye. He said "I am only a messanger, Orochimaru-sama word is final."

Naruto said "Let me see this info he has and if I find nothing of value or any false information in it I will allow trinity to kill you."

Kabuto reached into his kunai pouch and Zabuza pushed his blade against Kabuto neck harder drawing a little blood and he said "don't try anything funny."

Kabuto slowly withdrew his hand and held a scroll in it and Trinity walked over and took it before opening it and began to read and said "Its seems to be real Naruto-sama."

Naruto nods and said "Tell your master this, Hold his invasion until after a victor has been called when I face the Uchiha. Him and I have a score to settle. I won't kill him but I am going to humiliate him which will give your master more of a chance to persuade him to come to you. If he does not hold off the invasion I will kill the Uchiha and destroy his eyes. Do I make myself clear."

Kabuto said "Very well. I will tell him but you are just a gennin and should be aware that threatening a stronger enemy will only end your life early." as he suddenly fell to the ground and in his place was the body of a cloud nin.

Naruto sighed and Trinity destroyed the body and said "So what now."

Zabuza said "for now you 3 get you some rest. You all have to fight tomorrow. I will send word to whirlpool so they are aware." as he began to write on a scroll he pulled out and soon began to do some handsighns after finishing and then tapped the scroll which turned red and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto closed his eyes as he laid down on a bed when he felt something on his chest and he opened his eyes and saw Haku laying on him. Naruto looked over and saw Trinity gettin in one of the other beds and Zabuza sat down in a chair agianst the wall in the corner and closed his eyes.

The next day Naruto and his team had another knock on the door and when they opened it they saw a chunnin from Konoha there who said "All gennin and thier instructors are to report to the main hall to see who is left."

Zabuza said "Right, you heard them team." as he stepped aside and his team walked out.

Naruto was in the back with haku in the middle and trininty in the front. Zabuza was right behind him and Naruto asked "So how many do you think passed."

trinity said "Unsure. There seems to be chakra blocking seals in the walls to keep people from seeing through them. They also block the fact you can feel chakra on the other side but can't tell how many."

Haku said "Don't worry Naruto-kun, there isn't really much of a threat."

The chunnin that was following them thought "_fools."_

Zabuza said "So are you just going to kill anyone you fight."

Naruto said "Depends. If its someone I like they will just quit being ninja. If its someone I don't like then I feed them to Kyuubi, just like the last 10 times I did."

The chunnin behind them froze in place allowing the group to go without him as he quickly left.

After he was gone all 4 of them snickered and Haku said "Thats my prince." as she kissed his cheek.

They soon walked into the room and saw Team 10, team 9, team 7, team 2 from Konoha, the sand team, and the sound team.

Naruto looked bored and said "So after all the other teams that entered the test only 8 teams made it. Pathetic." as he stopped at the end of a line.

Zabuza had turned and walked up the stairs of the sand team and sound team were on.

All the Konoha gennins looked over at him and the third appeared and Naruto pulled out a pack of gum and started to chew on it.

The third said "Well congradulations on all of you who have made it."

Naruto blew a bubble and it popped loudly drawing everyones attention and Naruto said "What."

The third cleared his throught and said "Right, As I was..."

A sickly looking man appeared and said "pardon me Hokage-sama but we have to many competitors still at this point in the exam so we must have a preliminary match."

The third sighed and said "Very well."

The man said "I am Hyatte, the proctor for this part of the exams. We must have a preliminary match because all the people who are comming to the finals do not want to waste thier time so please look at the board above us to look for your match. You will fight until I declare a winner, your opponent dies, gives up, or unable to continue. My decision is final. Anything else is allowed, now would anyone like to give up."

A hand was raised and Hyatte said "Yes, what is your name."

The boy said "My name is Sai."

Hyatte said "Very well, please leave so we may continue, is there anyone else."

After Sai left Kabuto team as well as the sound team all gave up shocking everyone.

Hyatte said "Very well, would you 6 please leave."

After they were gone all that was left was team 9, 10, the sand sibs and the team from whirlpool.

When the board came to life Naruto thought "_what the hell. Why did they all quit. What are you up to Orochimaru."_

Outside the main hall the jounin instructor of the sound team turned and said "Kabuto, you and your team be ready. I was not able to approach the Uchiha in the exams with that root member next to him as well as meeting the whirlpool team. I want you to aid the medics here and until this exam is over I want you to secure him long enough for me to give him a gift. After that I want you to leave Konoha until the invasion. Since your cover is blown you are to valuable to lose right now. As for you 3..." he quickly summoned 3 snakes that bit the 3 sound gennins and Orochimaru said "I will prepare them for the sacrafice now that they are unable to move." as he created 2 mudclones and each grabbed a gennin and left.

Kabuto turned and said "You heard Orochimaru-sama." as they turned and walked toward the medical part of the tower.

Back inside the main hall the board finished on 2 names and Hyatte said "Would everyone else please leave the floor."

As they were walking up the stairs Naruto felt several pairs of eyes on him and he ignored them. Hyatte said "First match, Shikamaru vs Sakura begin."

Sakura got into a fighting stance pulling out a pair of kunais and said "I won't lose to you Shikamaru bec...what." as she notice she was unable to move.

Shikamaru said "Just shut up already you troublesome girl. No wonder Naruto left your team." as he turned his wrist and moved it toward his throwt and said as the kunai in Sakura hand pushed agianst her neck "I win."

Hyatte coughed and said "Winner Shikamaru."

Naruto slapped his head and Kakashi sweatdropped as Ino said "Hell yeah Shika, you showed forehead."

Shikamaru released the jutsu and said "Troublesome" as he walked up the stairs.

Sakura said "But how." as she walked up toward her team.

Kakashi said as he looked at his book "While you were busy looking at Naruto walking away Shikamaru discreatly made all but the last handsign of his family jutsu. When you reached for your weapon and started to boast he finished the jutsu and since you were so close your shadow was already touching him so he did not even have to think to beat you. I thought you would have remember what his family jutsu were like from the accademy so I didn't mention anything."

Sakura hung her head in shame and the screen finished flicking through names and ended with Haku vs Lee.

Haku walked over to kiss Naruto and melted into the floor as an ice mirror formed under her and she appeared in the arena floor shocking sevaral.

Lee jumped over the side rail and landed on the floor and said "LET US SHOW OUR YOUTHFULNESS."

Haku sweatdropped and looked at Tenten and asked "What did he mean by that change."

Tenten saw everyone looking at her and she said "He means he wants a good match."

Haku nods and said "Lets."

Lee took up a fighting stance and Haku took one as well.

Hyatte said "Second match, begin."

An ice mirror formed under Haku as she melted into the floor as Lee was charging her.

Sakura said "Sensei, shes doing that without handseals."

Kakashi who was looking at the match said "I noticed. She must be really good with Ice jutsu."

Lee stopped his charge and looked around the arena when a voice on top of the statue said "That was quite fast charging in hoping to catch me off gaurd Lee-san, but I can tell by the bandages on your arm as well as the stance you took you fight with the iron fist taijutsu. It works on high speed, hard hitting strikes. It targets breaking the bones. I can not allow you to fight me as such so I must fight you with long range and speed as well. Forgive me." as she flashed through handsigns and then was covered in smoke.

Everyone was looking where she was and when the smoke cleared almost everyone gasped except for the team from whirlpool and tenten as a 5 tailed kitsune stood there on the statue with black fur and the fox jumped off the statue and said "now, lets fight." in Haku voice.

Sasuke who had his Sharingan blazing asked "What was that technique. I couldn't copy it."

Kakashi said "I don't know." as he looked on.

Lee said "That is a most youthful technique but lets see how you can hadle fighting me." as he charged.

Haku began moving her tails and a double bladed knife of ice appeared in front of her in her mouth and she charged as well.

Lee tried to hit the fox but each blow was missed by mere inches.

Haku after several exchanges of him trying to hit her quickly snapped her head from left to center launching the ice knife out of her mouth. It hit Lee in the hamstrings making him jump back and fall to the floor. Haku changed back human and said "Now your speed has been removed from the equation. I am sorry for doing that but I can not lose at this point. I made it where you can be easily healed because you are teammates with one of my friends. Now please give up. I don't want to hurt you."

Lee stood up on very shaky and painful legs and said "I can't give up here. I have something to prove." He then reached down and unclapped his weights and said "Forgive me Gai-sensei but I must do this to protect my way of a ninja."

Gai said "Very well Lee, do what you must."

Haku sighed and took up a defensive as Lee dropped his weights.

The impact of the weights shocked everyone and before Haku knew it Lee was infront of her as his feet kicked her into the air and he springboarded with his hands launching himself into the air.

Haku was stunned as Lee wrapped his arms around her and said "forgive me." as they both started to turn and spin back toward the ground below. Haku quickly made handsigns with her eyes closed and a moment before they hit the ground Haku merged with an ice mirror that formed under her.

A second mirror appeared in the air by the roof as Haku continued to fall at great speed entering another mirror and this process repeated several times until she fell to the ground and said "Owww." as she finally shed enough speed.

Lee who was feeling the effects of the technique he used as well as his leg injuries crawled out of the crater he hit in and said "That was unexpected." as he stood up very shaky.

Haku also got up but holding her right arm. Lee closed his eyes and said "Innitial gate open, second gate open, third gate open."

Kakashi screaemed "Gai you idiot, what were you thinking teaching him that."

Gai said "Its his trump card."

Naruto stepped out of a mirror behind them and said "Tell me, how many can he open."

Gai looked at him and asked "Why do you want to know."

Naruto said "If he can't open more then 6 hes lost. My grandmother tought Haku about the gates and how to open them as well as close them in herself and another person. She can close the first 5 but she has not had a chance to learn the other 3 yet." as he looked at the match.

Gai asked "How can someone close anothers gates."

Naruto motioned to the floor where Haku had once again changed into a kitsune and she said "I am sorry but you leave me no choice." as she fell into another ice mirror under her.

Lee looked around when suddenly Sakura screamed "Lee, look out." and before Lee had a chance to do anything 5 tails stabbed him in the back with ice needles on each tail and Lee fell to the ground.

Haku slowly changed back human and held her arm and said "Proctor, please call the match. I have forcefully shut the 3 gates he had open and the next 2 just incase. He can't move until his body absorbs the chakra overload he is in now."

Lee eyes were crying as his mouth was open in a silent scream. Haku felt sorry for him and formed another ice needle in her hand and sent it to his neck and said "Until you heal a false death is the only way I can ease your pain. I am sorry." as she turned and walked toward the stairs.

Hyatte looked at Lee and Haku and said "Winner Haku.

Haku smiled before she fell face first toward the ground only for Naruto to appear in front of her and said "Easy hime, you did good. You could have killed him at any time but you did not want to. Rest now." as he carried her bridal style toward the stairs.

A group of medics came in and Sakura said "Kabuto, what are you doing." drawing everyones attention.

Kabuto said "Well my teammates and I are all medical nins. Were not really front line fighter types which is why we quit. We keep trying to prove ourselves outside of the exams. We volunteered to aid the medics here in the tower for more experience." as he and the other 2 started to check Lee over.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow and said "Impressive, his opponent must have very thorough knowledge of the Human Anatomy to be able to make each shot so precise as well as non leathel." as he removed the senbon in his neck which quickly melted as well as the ones in his back.

As they carried Lee out of the ring the third frowned and thought "_what are you up to Orochimaru."_

Hyatte coughed drawing everyones attention and said "Right now would the next 2 contestants please come down."

Naruto saw the next match was Sasuke vs Ino and thought "_great."_

Ino paled and Choji said "Good luck Ino."

Ino said "But...but..."

Asuma said "Ino, looks like its time for you to grow up out of your crush on Sasuke or you wont be able to advance."

Ino looked at her sensei and Naruto frowned seeing her and glanced at the third who was shaking his head and Naruto said "Oi Teme, looks like you got a free ride to the next match. I mean you got one of you useless fangirls. At least when Sakura knew she was out matched by a stronger fighter she still tried to fight. Ino I guess is weaker then Sakura."

Sakura was fuming and Ino screamed "Shut up deadlast. You don't know anything about me."

Naruto smirked and said "then prove me wrong."

Ino teammate all smiled as they realised what Naruto just did and Ino jumped over the rail to where Sasuke was already there.

Sasuke said "You should quit because you have no chance of defeating me."

Ino gulped and said "I won't quit."

Hyatte said "Begin when ready."

Before Ino had a chance to move Sasuke appeared in front of her copying the move he saw Lee do and Naruto screamed "Theif." making Sasuke lose his concentration on Ino who was already knocked out by the hit to her chin. Because of this he over shot her and moved away from where she was and unable to finish the move. Sasuke flipped and landed and Hyatte said "Winner "Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Naruto who said "Don't glare at me you Hyuuga branch member."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and several of the gennins looked confused by Naruto statement.

Sakura asked "What did Naruto mean by that sensei." as she looked worriedly at Ino who was being taken up to her team by her sensei.

Neji said "he meant that Sasuke is nothing more then a decendant of slaves and should know his place as a slave." with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke said "Shut it Hyuuga. Your the real slave here."

Neji smirked and said "really, I hate to tell you this but your wrong. The Hyuuga have unified themselves and..." as he reached up and removed his headband showing a perfectly fine skin said "and only cowards like your clan have to worry about being slaves since you have no honor." as he retied his headband and smirked even wider.

Naruto looked at the board and said "Oh come on." as he saw the next match was Neji and Choji.

As Neji walked down Choji said "I should just give up now."

Asuma said "If you fight him Choji I will take you out to eat at your favorite bbq place."

Naruto sweatdropped as Choji screamed and danced for free food and thought "_lets see, there are a total of 6 of us left now the sand team, trinity, me and Tenten."_

The match was over quickly with Neji winning and the next match was between Tenten and Temari. As the match went on Naruto thought "_Its over, tenten can't beat a wind user with weapons."_

As the match drew to a close when Tenten was launched into the air and Temari positioned her fan under Tenten an ice mirror appeared on top of the fan and caught Tenten bridal style and said "Rest, you did good." as he glared at Temari and said "You had the match the moment you found she was a long range weapon user and you were a wind user, why did you try and hurt her further after she passed out."

Temari tried to shake Naruto off of her fan and said "I did what I felt like."

Naruto looked at the board and saw he was next and said "Then I will do what I feel like to your brother." as he melted into a mirror and appeared by Zabuza and said "Gaurd them both. Anyone tries to touch them kill them."

Zabuza smirked and Gai who came over to get his student was stopped and Naruto said "Gai, guard the rest of your students and don't worry about Tenten. This match is going to cause collateral damage as he jumped over the rail.

Gai looked at the board and saw the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Sabaku no Gaara.

Gai asked "Can I take my student."

Trinity said "Not until this match is over. Naruto-sama placed specific orders should anyone attempt to touch either of them we are to kill them and we would love to do just that." as her eyes and Zabuza took slits while releasing KI.

Gai sighed and said "Very well but you are responsible for them and if anything happens I will take it out on you both." as he went back to join Neji. Once there he said "Be prepared. This is going to get messy.

Down on the floor Gaara arrived and Naruto said "Tell me, who are you right now. Gaara or Shukaku." making the sand team wide eyed.

Naruto waved his hand and said "Forget it. I don't care either way. Im going to inflict alot of pain on you for what your sister tried to do to a precious person to me." as he got into a fighting stance that made both Gai and Kakashi wide eyed as well as the third.

Hyatte said "You may begin when ready."

Naruto flashed through handsigns and said "Moukuton:Birth of the Dense forrest." and suddenly the entire floor was covered in trees. Acting quickly Naruto created 20 Kagebunshins who all started flashing through one handseals and one of them said "Windstyle:Aero" as a disc of air formed above him and as he swung his arms forward the disk started cutting the trees as they fell to the ground while the disk went toward Gaara who sand blocked most of it but the force of the attack sent him into a tree.

2 other Naruto finished handseals and said "Firestyle:Gaint Fireball Jutsu." as both breathed out a 20 foot wide fire that hit the down trees and caught them on fire.

The real Naruto appeared on the roof biting his thumb going through handsigns and said "Kyuchinose no Jutsu." as a 10 foot tall black frog appeared and Naruto said "Give me oil on all the trees." while he melted into an ice mirror.

Gaara stood up looking around when a shout of "Secret jutsu:Demonic Ice mirrors." and a dome of ice mirrors formed over Gaara and 8 of the Kagebunshins merged into them and all of them all pulled out senbons and began throwing them on Gaara who sand blocked them.

Up in the stands everyone was shocked and Sasuke asked "Why the hell can't I copy any of the dobes jutsu."

Kakashi said "Hes using one hands seals."

Asuma asked "How the hell can he use so many different elements."

Just then sand shot out destroying the ice mirrors and a shout of "Water style:Water Dragon Jutsu." as a water dragon shot out from the crushed ice hitting the sand.

Temari screamed "Gaara."

Naruto appeared as Gaara formed a circle dome of sand around him and Naruto quickly summoned another toad and said "Both of you, soak the hell out of the sand with Oil." As the fire consumed all the trees.

Both toads blasted the dome of sand with oil and it quickly caught on fire. Naruto began forming handseals and was covered in smoke as he turned into a 7 tail Kitsune and he quickly began moving his tails and said "Water style:TidalWave." as a huge tidal wave hit the flaming sand and Naruto flashed through seals agian with his tail and said "Hidden mist no jutsu." as the entire arena was covered in mist.

Naruto voice said "Lets see, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyuubi. What makes you think a pathetic little weasil could stand up to the strongest when hes the weakest. Even the host of vessels of said demons you are the weakest." as the mist was blown away and everyone gasped as inside a glass circle was Gaara who was looking around scared and all the trees, all the damage was now gone.

Naruto suddenly went up in smoke and a huge ass Dagger came through the roof and stoped right with the blade touching the now large human size marble and an ice mirror appeared and Naruto stepped out and said "That is Gambuntas Dagger. Hes the Toad boss. Hes waiting for my command to kill you Jinchuuriki. Now you have 2 choices. Leave this village and never return without permission or die. You have probably 10 minutes of air and your demons chakra won't work because the wood I used was infused with my chakra and it neutralized demon chakra so you can't transform or release the bastard. Now chose" as he blasted Gaara with Enough KI he literally pissed himself.

Temari screamed "STOP...PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM."

Naruto looked at her and said "If I do its because** I FELT LIKE IT**." as he blasted her with a small blast of KI.

Naruto suddenly felt 2 pairs of arms come up from behind him and he heard a voice whisper "Shhh, let it go Narutokun." as Naruto slowly relaxed as he heard Haku. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tenten also holding him.

Naruto nods and looked at Hyatte who was white as a ghost and asked "So do I win."

Hyatte could only nod.

Naruto sighs and collapses into the arms of both girls.

They help him to the stand and Kankuro said as the dagger went up in smoke "What about Gaara."

Naruto said "Get him out yourself." as he was helped up the stairs and leaned agaisnt the wall.

Zabuza chuckled and said "What have I told you about bloodlust."

Naruto glared at him and Trinity jumped over the rail landing on the glass ball and she quickly raised her sword and slammed it into the ball as black flames raced down the sword and shattered the ball.

Gaara started gasping for breath and Trinity said "Move before I finish what Naruto-sama started."

Gaara could only nod and shushined up to the stands scared shitless.

Kankuro was scared and Hyatte said "Are you ready for your match. If so please come down."

Kankuro gulped and walked down the stairs and Trinity held her sword out to the side and Hyatte said "Ready...begin.

Before Kankuro could think trinity flashed through handsigns and was covered in smoke and turned into a 30 foot tall dragon who smirked and said "**I wounder what your puppet looks like on fire**."

Kankuro screamed "I quit." as he backed away having fallen on his ass.

Trinity snorts and a ring of smoke comes out of her nose before she changes back human and the third said "Would all winners please come down to the floor."

Temari was scared as she made her way down as Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Trinity and Haku all came down the and ligned up."

Tenten saw as they began drawing numbers and remembered what happened a few moments earlier."

Flashback

Tenten awoke feeling someone rubbing her hair and she looked and notice Haku running her hands through Tenten now let down hair and she set up and looked at the floor and asked "What happened."

Trinity said "Naruto-sama saved you from possibly being killed when your opponent tried to sever your spine by putting her fan under your fall. He then asked her why she did it and she said because she felt like it so Naruto-sama going to show her how it feels." pointing toward the floor where the match just was starting.

Tenten went wide eyed as she watched Naruto quickly decimate his opponent and Haku gasped drawing her attention and she asked "What."

Haku said "naruto-kun, hes letting his bloodlust get to him. I hope he ends this quick or he won't stop until he kills him."

Tenten was shocked and asked "is there anything that can stop him."

Zabuza said "yes, his mates have got to calm him. Its the only thing that can stop him."

Tenten blinked and asked "Mates...as in plural."

Haku blushed and said "I might have been telling him certian things about you liking him."

Tenten blushed and said "You told me he wouldn't know."

Haku smiled and said "Well, hes kind of accidently found out thanks to father." as she glared at Zabuza.

Zabuza chuckled and then turned serious as he said "Hes getting into dangerous area now. The kids letting it get to him. I can't stop him and neither can trinity or anyone else besides the 2 of you." as he pointed toward Naruto.

Just then a huge ass dagger came through the cealing and Tenten said "HOLY SHIT."

Haku said "Well I don't know about you but I got to stop my fiance." as she jumped over the rail.

Tenten said "Your not leaving me behind." as she jumped over a few moments later. They quickly ran toward naruto and grabbed him into a hug and Naruto tensed for a moment and slowly lost all his energy as Haku whispered in his ear."

end flashback

Tenten blinked and Naruto started to laugh and she looked at the lineout and sweatdropped

Neji vs Trinity

Haku vs Temari

Naruto vs Sasuke

and Shikamaru vs the winner of match 1

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "I am so looking forward to this match." as he chuckled and turned to walk toward Tenten and Zabuza with his teammates.

When Naruto got there he said "Care to join us for dinner tonight Tenten."

Tenten looked at Haku who said "We both would like for you to join us."

Tenten said "Alright."

Naruto smiled and said "Good, lets get the hell out of here." as he grabbed hers and Haku hand and left in a swirl of leaves.

Zabuza left in a swirl of water and Trinity in a swirl of black flames.

Temari was white as a ghost and said "What should we do Baki-sensei."

Baki said "I don't know. Gaara still scared." as he looked at Gaara who was in a fetal position mumbling about evil flaming kitsunes.


	12. Chapter 12

That night after the chunnin exams prelims Naruto, Haku, and Tenten all sat in a hotel room together and Tenten said "I had a wonderful time tonight, thanks for inviting me."

Naruto fidgeted and said "No problem Tenten...Um, I was wondering something."

Tenten asked "What" as she looked at him.

Naruto asked "Do you like it here in Konoha."

Tenten blinked and said "I guess, why."

Naruto smiled and looked down and said "Um, just wondering. Look, I need to go take care of something. Haku, would you mind..."

Haku said "Ok, I will take Tenten home when shes ready but I am going to talk with her some more to catch up on old times."

Naruto nods and falls into an ice mirror.

After he was gone Tenten asked "What was that about."

Haku sighed and pulled her knees to her chest and said "After the exams are over we have to head back to Whirlpool."

Tenten asked "Why."

Haku sighed and said "A group of men are planning to kill Naruto. Hes not strong enough to fight them yet so after the exams are over we are going back to whirlpool because they might try and use me to get to him and I am not strong enough to face them either. We only came here for 3 reasons. One was to see the few people we have here that we care for, Two was to warn Konoha about the war that's going to happen during the finals of the exams and the third thing was to get his revenge against the Uchiha."

Tenten looked down and said "I see."

After several minutes of silence Tenten asked "He wants to know if I wanted to come with you, doesn't he."

Haku said "Yes, but he doesn't want to pressure you into it which is why he asked if you were happy here."

Tenten looked at the ceiling and said "I guess I can understand that but why does he act so cold. I mean when he was here before he was warmer."

Haku giggled and said "Oh that. That's just an act. We have to act like we hate the leaf village right now so that way Orochimaru would approach us to aid in the invasion so we could get info to help the village like he did. Naruto is actually in the Hokages office right as this moment telling him what we got."

Tenten nods and said "Ok, that's good, I was worried he was another Neji or Sasuke in training."

Haku froze and the room got cold as she said "I don't know about Neji but don't ever refer to him as the Uchiha. He might just hurt you for it."

Tenten held up her hands and said "Wait, sorry. I was joking."

Haku stopped her glare and the chill in the room stopped.

Tenten asked "What was that about Haku."

Haku sighed and said "Sorry, remember what happen earlier with Naruto in the exams."

Tenten nods and Haku said "That was bloodlust. There are several versions of it. One is when a mate is in trouble which is what happened today. The other is protecting our children when we have some, Another comes when someone insults our mate and the last is with extreme emotional distress."

Tenten said "So when I insulted Naruto you were becoming blood lust."

Haku said "Yes, I just have a better control on it since me and you are close. If it had been anyone else they would probably either be in the hospital or grave right now. The blood lust is like an rush of energy into your system that makes it where you become stronger for a little while. Its also why he nearly passed out after the exams. It comes at a cost. The moment his body uses the last of his regular energy he has to take 2 minutes to recover for every minute he uses it. Luckily he was at full strength and has massive chakra reserves."

Tenten asked "How did you get it. I mean how did you become a kitsune in the exams."

Haku said "Well, I guess I could say that its because I am bound to Naruto. If my body is killed I will go back to the seal inside of Naruto and then I can have a new body. That way I will live on as long as he does. However if he dies I die."

Tenten looked down and said "I see."

Haku smiled and said "No, you don't. You see its like this. Naruto-kuns family live a very long time. How long I don't know but because normally I would die way before him they have made it where mates are never separated. If the wife dies she will usually go inside of her husbands mind and wait until the time a new body is created for her. Its one of the ways the husband protects the wife. The wife is suppose to protect the children. If the husband dies before the children reach puberty then the wife will live until they do and then pass away. They believe greatly in protecting their children. That is why things are the way they are so that way the future is protected. Naruto is different because of the seal his father used on him."

Tenten said "So if I were to become Naruto wife also then I would get a new body."

Haku nods and Tenten said "I see. I guess I understand that but it just doesn't seem natural."

Haku giggled and said "It would if I could tell you the rest but until you make a choice if you really want to be with Naruto or not then I can't because these secrets could cause war over them."

Tenten said "I understand."

Across town in the Hokage tower Naruto said "...and that is all I have for now. I was able to convince him to wait until my match with Sasuke has been officially declared."

The third nods and said "Very well. Thank you Naruto."

Naruto nods and disappears in a swirl of water and the third puts his hands together and said "Kia." as a wave of energy pass over the room and the windows returned to normal and the silence jutsu ended.

Naruto appeared on top of the Yondaimes head and sat down when a voice said "You know, you should try to be a little less predictable kid."

Naruto sighed and said "I know Zabuza. I hate it here in this village. I thought if I came back things would be different but everything feels wrong. People either look at me with fear or with false happiness and it makes me sick. I thought that if they were to see me in a new light things would be better but now instead of being the annoying idiot everyone ignores I am the royal powerful prince who everyone wants to kiss my ass so they could get things from me." as he looked over the village below.

Zabuza sighed and said "That's life kid, nothing will truly ever change people unless they want to be changed. So are you ready. Trinity and Haku are going to train themselves together while I train with you."

Naruto nods and ask "Where do you want to train."

Zabuza thought a moment and said "Lets head to Wave. That way you can keep your promise to the gaki."

Naruto smiled a true smile and said "Tomorrow. I still have to get the answer from the Hyuugas."

Zabuza nods and said "Right, then lets get you some sleep. Since the girls are all in the same room tonight you can stay in mine but your taking the couch."

Naruto snorts and said "Thanks." sarcastically before smiling for real and said "I mean it, thanks." as both leave in swirl of water.

The next day Naruto knocked on the door to Haku and Trinity room and he heard someone moving inside and the door opened and a sleepy looking trinity with bags under her eyes opened the door dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a long t-shirt and her eyes went wide a moment and said "Thank god your here Naruto-sama, those 2 would not be quite all night."

Naruto blinked and said "2, I thought Haku was going to take tenten home last night."

Trinity said "I think she did but not that home from the noises I heard." as she allowed him inside the room.

Naruto blinked and walked over to the room where Haku was to wake her and instantly blew back with a nosebleed passing out. There on the bed were both Tenten and Haku with only a pair of panties on pressed on top of each other with scratch marks, hickeys, and lipstick marks all over their bodies.

Trinity snickered and put her hands together and said "Kai." as the bags under her eyes disappeared and Tenten and Haku giggled as they released the genjutsu they had on them and showed both girls in a pair of shorts and long sleeping shirts.

Tenten said "I can't believe that actually worked. I knew the boy was some what innocent from what you told me but I can't believe he would pass out from seeing us both naked like that."

Haku giggled and said "Well until a few days ago he still believed he could get me pregnant with a blow job. I love him to death but I still can't believe hes that naive on things like this. Even after reading all of Icha Icha paradise together and he still doesn't understand most of it."

Trinity said "So what should we do about him now."

Tenten said "I got an idea."

A little while later when naruto woke up he found himself in nothing but his boxers with both his arms and legs tied spread eagle hanging in the middle of the room and standing in front of Naruto was Tenten and Haku both wearing leather dominatrix outfits and Tenten had a horse crop in her hand and Haku had a whip and Haku said "Oh Naruto-kun, you have been a bad boy and must be punished." as she made the whip crack in the air.

Tenten said "Yes, you must. You saw me naked without me giving myself to you and I hate perverts." as she slapped the crop in her hand.

Naruto gulped and said "Wait, I am not a pervert." in a scared voice.

Tenten said "Yes you are. And now you will be our little boy toy."

Naruto said "No please, allow me a chance to..." he was silenced by a kunai being held to his crotch by Tenten and she said "You want a chance, fine, answer my questions and if I think your telling the truth then I wont punish this." as she pushes it a little harder agianst his boxers.

Naruto could only nod and Tenten smirked and said "Do you think I look good."

Naruto thought for a second and said "There is no right answer to that question. If I say yes then you call me a pervert, if I say no then you call me a bastard."

Haku walked over and bit Naruto on the neck and gave him a hickey and said "Good answer Naru-kun but now you must be punished for not answering her question." as Naruto screamed as a senbon needle was stabbed in his ass.

Naruto started to sweat and gulp as he felt himself getting hard and thought "_no, don't get hard, don't get hard, don't...oh god that feels good."_as he opened his eyes and found Tenten and Haku both rubbing his crotch.

Naruto was sweating and also feeling pleasure but soon he notice the smile both Tenten and Haku had and he thought "_uh oh."_

30 minutes later Naruto was in pain. the reason was Haku and Tenten were taking turn rubbing his crotch through his shorts but he was still hard and couldn't cum. He had tears going down his face and asked finally "Why, why can't I cum"

Tenten looked at Haku who giggled and nods and said "remember that senbon I stabbed you with. It was laced with a natural herb that increases a males ability to stay hard but I also hit a pressure point making it where you could cum so your now stuck with a hard on for about 20 minutes and also your not able to cum until I remove the senbon."

Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes and said "Please."

Tenten said "Only if you answer my real questions."

Naruto said "Anything."

Tenten asked "do you like me."

Naruto asked "What do you mea..oooh." as Haku went faster.

Tenten asked "Do you think you want me to be one of your mates."

Naruto was panting and said "Yes."

Tenten looked into his eyes and asked "Why. You don't know me."

Naruto bit his lip as another wave of pleasure and pain hit him and said "Because Haku has told me all about you like how kind, strong, caring you are and also about how serious, deadly, and sensitive you are also. She told me all about the things you like and dislike and I also think you look good and I trust Haku opinion of you as well as the fact you treated me friendly even when you learned the truth about me and my family." as he closed his eyes.

Naruto soon felt waves of pleasure shoot through him as the senbon needle was removed and Tentens lips were pressed against his.

After the kiss Tenten stepped back and threw 4 kunais that cut the ropes holding him and said "Go get cleaned up Naruto-kun, your all sticky."

Naruto looked at his boxers and saw they literally were soaked and he sighed before melting into an ice mirror to return to his room and a click noise was heard and Haku asked "So did you get it all."

Trinity dropped the genjutsu she was hiding in and held up a video tape and said "Oh yeah, this should get either of you all the favors you could ever want from him in the future as blackmail."

Tenten giggled and Haku said "Poor, poor, Narutokun, he has no idea what he is in for when he decided to let me have Change her join us."

Tenten said "I think the next several years are going to be fun." with a smile on her face.

Haku said "Oh yeah." as she grabbed tenten and kissed her on the lips.

Trinity sighed and said "Well at least your all mates."

Haku looked at trinity and said "Want to join."

Trinity blushed and said "No, you know I already have a boyfriend."

Haku giggled and said "I know but I can't resist teasing you. I still can't believe your dating my adopted father. Does that mean your going to be my mother."

Trinity sweat dropped and said "I uh..."

Tenten giggled and said "That's enough Haku, lets get ready to train."

Haku nods and goes to change only to get slapped across the ass by trinity who said "Show a little modesty young lady." in a motherly scolding tone.

Haku giggled and said "Yes mother."

Tenten burst out laughing and holding her sides.

About an hour later Naruto and Zabuze stood in front of the Hyuuga clan again and asked "So what is your decision."

Hiashi stepped forward and said "We accept."

Naruto nods and said "Good, when the exams are over as well as the invasion we will change the volunteers bloodline. Until then have fun, relax, and enjoy your time as a real family. Its time to go train Zabuza."

Zabuza said "Yes Naruto-sama." as both walked out to head to wave not to be seen again until the day of the exam.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the day the fate of the world would be decided. All eyes were on one event and in one place. KONOHA.

On one side was the eyes of Orochimaru, the snake sannin and the Otokage, as he sat in the Kage seat disguised as the Kazekage who he had killed over the one month break which is unaware to most.

Beside him was another set of eyes of the Hokage of Konoha. Saratobi Sasuke, the Sandiame Hokage.

Beside him on the opposite side of the Kazekage was the king of Whirlpool Country Edgar Uzumaki and his personal Guard Aragon.

In the crowd were several diplomatic observers of various countries.

All eyes were on the 7 gennins below.

One was the greatest prodigy of the Hyuuga clan in over 100 years, Hyuuga Neji and the new Heir of the clan.

His first match would be against Trinity. Official bodyguard of Haku Momochi and the Daughter to the Official bodyguard of the King.

The next match was Haku Momochi, Daughter to Zabuza Momochi, former demon of the bloody mist and now official bodyguard of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. She is also the fiance of Naruto.

Her opponent is Temari, eldest daughter of the 'late' Kazekage, sister to the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku, Gaara.

Next to her is Shikamaru Naru, hidden genius of the Nara clan who has an IQ of over 200, son of the clan head of the Nara clan, Team mate to Ino and Choji.

Next to him is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir to the thrown of Whirlpool, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kistune, son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki, princess of Whirlpool Country.

The last Gennin is Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son of the clan head of the Uchiha clan, brother to Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed the rest of the Uchiha clan. Prodigy of the Uchiha clan in the eyes of Konoha.

A man with a senbon needle in his mouth stepped forward and looked at each of them and said "Congradulations on making it this far in the Bi-Annual Chunnin exams. Each of you represent your village, your teachers, and your teams. Please show everyone here why you are here and that you deserve to advance to become a Chunnin. My name is Genma and I am your proctor for the final exam. Now without further waiting would Neji Hyuuga and Trinity please remain in the arena while the rest of you go to the waiting area."

Naruto walked over and liked his arm in Hakus and said "Hello Hime, good luck today."

Haku blushes and said "And to you as well Naruto-kun. Trinity, good luck." looking at thier 3rd teammate before walking up the stairs following the other contestants.

Trinity smiles to herself and then looks at Neji who had already gotten into a defensive stance for the gentle fist style and Genma looked at both contestants as Trinity got into a stance and said "The first match of the Final...Begin." as he jumped backwards.

Neither Trinity nor Neji made a move other then looking at the other.

Neji thought "_That stance, Gai sensei showed it to me once when we first became a team. He said it was a style specifically made to beat the gentle fist style. I doubted his truth back then and insulted him over it but now that I see it I can honestly say he might be right. The stance would block most of my attacks unless I am the faster of the two."_

Trinity saw the doubt forming in Neji eyes and said "Your already giving up before we fight, how sad."

Neji blinked and glared at her and said "You are fated to lose." as he charged at her.

Trinity blocked the first palm thrust from Neji left with her left hand forcing him away and also preventing the second shot that should have hit her in the chest. She then brought her knee to his forcing him to jump back.

When he was back he said "I'm impressed."

Trinity reached for her sword and said "That's basic in Whirlpool, now see why I am her highnesses personal bodyguard." as black flames raced down her arm and covered her sword before she swung it forward and a black dragon made out of flames flew out of her sword at Neji.

Neji tried jumping to the side but saw the dragon change paths and so he set into a stance and began to spin.

Several Hyuuga in the stands went wide eyed as the Kation was used.

The black flames hit Neji and for over a minute the flames continued to burn against the sphere Neji was in. When the flames died down Neji was passed out and Trinity said "My flames consumed all the air inside of the Kaiton while he was spinning making it where he passed out from having no air and also running out his chakra. Other then that he is ok. Like the Sharingans black flames mine can burn for 7 days and 7 nights without stopping unless I chose them to. Proctor, I win." as she sheathed her sword and started to the stands.

Genma checked on Neji seeing she was telling the truth and said "Winner by knockout, Trinity."

The crowd cheered and up in the Kage booth Rune said "You must be proud of your daughter Edgar. To show such skills at her age is incredible and proves you were right in nominating her as Hakus personal guard."

Edgar said "Yes your majesty. She takes after her mother in the regards of the black flames but her dragon skills come from me. We are both proud of her."

The third said "I am impressed as well by that. She showed a weakness that no one has ever thought of for the Hyuugas ultimate defense."

The Kazekage asked "May I ask, how she has the black flames. I mean I had only believed the Sharingan could produce them."

Rune said "That is a secret of the Whirlpool Country Kazekage but if you wait until my grandsons match is over your question will be answered and it will be very enlighting."

Down below in the ring when Trinity made it to the contestants booth Haku said "Well done Trinity. You have showed why you are so graceful and deadly."

Trinity bowed and said "Thank you princess."

Genmas voice said "Would Temari and Haku please come down for the 2nd match."

Haku said "Well it appears its time for my match." as she fell into an ice mirror and appeared out of one on the floor below as Temari glided down on her fan.

When she got there Genma said "The second match between Haku and Temari is ready to start. Ready...Begin." as he jumped back.

Haku smirked and said "Remember what my fiance did to your brother durring the preliminaries Temari for trying to hurt Tenten after you one your match."

Temari was guarding herself ready to attack if need be and said "Yeah, what of it."

Haku reached to her pocket and pulled out a hunter nins mask and said "Its nothing compared to what I am about to do." as she burst into water.

Temari was immediately on defensive as she looked around the arena and said "Come out you little bitch."

Haku voice said bouncing all over the arena "Its vixen actually but you see, you know nothing of me. Before I met Naruto-kun I was the adopted daughter and apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist. Whenever someone tried to defeat him and was winning I would disguise myself as a hunter nin to save him and then defeat our enemies. I also have the ability to watch someone fight just once and figure out several ways to defeat them. That is why Zabuza was able to defeat the Sharingan of Hatake Kakashi. Because I had figured out 3 different ways to defeat it. I have done that with everyone I have ever faced and you see, I saw your match against Tenten and now I know that you are a wind user who works on long range attack, you are weak when it comes to short range attacks or whenever an opponent uses elemental attacks that stop your wind jutsu. You also must have your fan to amplify you wind jutsu or your helpless. Now that I have defined your strength and weaknesses let start your utter defeat. Objective one, eliminate your fan."

Temari was trying to figure out where Haku was and reached for her fan only to gasp as she grabbed her fan and discovered that her fan was completely encased in ice and Haku said "You also have trouble multitasking which is why you did not notice me freezing your fan. Oh and in case you think that ice can be broken easily it can stand up to my fiance when he uses the Kyuubi chakra and also the black flames of Trinity. Touch luck."

Temari was growling and said "Well I admit you eliminated my primary weapon but you have not stopped me." as she reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out 2 small fans and held one in each hand. She then channeled chakra into them and then sent a wave of wind chakra at the trees on the opposite side of the arena since that was the only place she could think Haku was hiding.

As the trees fell Haku appeared and smirked standing on a down tree and said "Sorry, you missed." as she burst into water again.

Temari growled and while looking around said "Come out of hiding you coward."

Suddenly the ground burst open in front of her and she was forced to jump to the side as Haku appeared in front of her with a pair of sais in her hand and she charged at Temari as soon as she came out of the ground forcing Temari to defent with the mini fans she had and Temari growled "How did you get so close to me."

Haku smirked and said "Simple, I was always by you. As I was talking to you I was doing one handed hand seals and created a mizu bunshin underground which created a place for me and then using a simple replacement I replaced myself with it and then when my water clone destroyed itself it loosened the earth below it enough for me to make an air hole and then I created another Mizubunshin over by the trees and throwing my voice I had it turn your attention that way and when your back was turned I used the water from my first mizubunshin to freeze your fan. Now as for the next destruction of your fighting style. Everyone here can see you are using every last ounce of your energy to hold my sais and but you see, I have 2 advantages against you. One the left over water from my water clone that was in the trees and also the 3rd water clone that replaced me inside the ground when I jumped out. Now, Sensatsu Suishou - Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles" as the water from the 2nd Mizubunshin formed into ice needles and then launched at Temari who screamed having not moved fast enough to avoid all the needles as she jumped back.

Haku smirked and began making one hand signs and said "Demonic Ice Mirrors." as a dome of Ice mirrors formed around Temari and she said "Now. you are no longer able to use long range attacks since when you jumped I cut your fans and in these mirrors my speed increases 10 folds and I was able to beat the shit out of the Uchiha with his Sharingan in here." as her form appeared inside each of the mirrors.

Up in the stands Sasuke was gritting his teeth and was squeezing the rail with everything he had.

Temari looked everywhere trying to find a way to escape and Haku said "Now, there are 8 points that ensure death, there are also 128 chakra holes in the body, besides these placed there are a total of 268 pressure points in the Human body that can be used to cause pain, pleasure, or even simulate death or cause death depending on which one they are. The ones that cause pain are a total of 113, your about to experience all of them." as she started launching senbons out of every mirror.

Up in the stands everyone flinched at the volume of Temaris screams that echoed across the arena.

About 10 seconds later the ice mirrors fell to the ground and Haku who did not even appear exhausted said "Shes not dead, the last needle I sent puts a person in a false death. She will need to be in the hospital for several weeks though from my attack and she may never recover from some of the pain receptors. The match is over." as she began walking toward the contestants booth.

As the medics came to get Temari Genma said "Winner, Haku."

As the crowd cheered the Kazekage said "My, my, that was a very interesting match. I must say I am disappointed in my daughter having been so easily defeated but I must ask. All the Ice abilities that Haku used. Are they really from a bloodline."

Rune said "Perhaps, perhaps not. I won't tell anything about either of my grandsons fiances."

The Kazekage frowned and said "I see. Well that is 2 victories for Whirlpool, do you think it will be a sweep for Whirlpool."

Rune snickered and said "Oh, this next match is not really going to be a match. Its going to be a decimation." making both the third and the Kazekage look at him.

The third asked "What do you mean."

Rune said "Just watch."

Genma frowned and thought "_so it starts after this match. I hope everything is ready."_and said "Will Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha please come to the for the 3rd match of the finals."

Sasuke jumped over the rail and landed softly on the floor and Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a book and began walking toward the field. When he made it to the floor he said "Before this match begins I have a diplomatic announcement to make from the royal family of whirlpool to everyone here." making everyone look at him as he continued to read.

Sasuke said "What the hell are you doing dobe."

Naruto ignored him and said "Now that I have everyone attention if you all would look underneath your seats you will find a copy of this book I have here in my hand."

As murmurs broke out among the crowd everyone began looking and pulling the book that was hidden under their seats and Naruto said "Now that you all have them I hand the rest of the announcement to his majesty, the King of Whirlpool country, Rune Uzumaki-sama." as he bowed and stepped back out of the arena.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Rune stepped onto the balcony and said "Thank you Naruto. Now I am sure you are all wondering why this book has been given to you and why it has been given at this time. Well 3 days ago in every country besides the fire country this book was released in every village for free. Inside of the book contains the true history of the birth of the Sharingan including how the Hyuuga clan members changed their bloodline to it as well as the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. Everyone has been lied to about why Itachi Uchiha actually killed his clan and the person who has lied to you is Sasuke Uchiha." making everyone look at Sasuke and then the King.

Sasuke snarled and said "You lie."

Sasuke felt a sword against his neck from Naruto who unleashed a massive amount of KI while channeling Kyuubis chakra said "**NOW IF ANYONE INTERRUPTS HIS MAJESTY AGAIN BEFORE HE FINISHES I WILL BEHEAD SASUKE RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM BEFORE I DO IT SO UNLESS YOU WANT THIS BOYS DEATH ON YOUR HANDS YOU WILL LISTEN WELL AND LEARN THE TRUTH. BY YOUR COMMAND YOUR MAJESTY**."

Rune nods and said "Thank you Naruto, now before I was interrupted I will continue my speech. You people of Konoha have seen how Sasuke Uchiha has always denied the girls who have tried to date him. Many believed that it was because he was shy, other believed it was for the girls safty to protect them from Itachi while some believed that he was simply gay...All of those are wrong. The truth of the matter is the same reason why Itachi killed his clan. The truth is no MALE Uchiha can pass on the Sharingan. It always has to be the female of the Uchiha clan who had to pass it on to thier children. Sasuke knew the truth because he had heard Itachi fighting with his father when he discovered that his father had ordered the death of his girlfriend and unborn child to keep the secret. Imagine what would happen to the Uchiha Clan Council which was completely made of males if the females ever learned the truth that the males could not pass it down. Now since Itachi was the most powerful Uchiha since Uchiha Madara if his child was born unable to have the Sharingan would that not have caused a major blow the Uchiha pride. Sasuke knew this was why his brother really killed his clan. He also knew that if the truth ever came out then he would lose all the special treatment he is getting from the Council, the villagers, and others.

Now before the exams began Naruto met with the Hyuuga clan and made a deal with them. Because our family was the ones who originally changed the Hyuuga bloodline to the Sharingan we could do it again. After making an agreement with them they agreed to have several of their members have their bloodline changed so the Sharingan will live on and they will also create a new clan but not the Uchiha clan. Now your all wondering what good would that do if only the females could pass on the bloodline. The reason that happened was because the first Hyuuga who changed their bloodline were all females. Since none of them were male we never changed the male DNA to be able to pass on the bloodline.

Uchiha Madara was the first born child of one of the woman who first got the Sharingan and when he discovered that none of his children would be able to pass it on he killed all of the first women who had it so the secret could be saved and then had children with the daughters of the other woman who came after him making it where only him and the males after him would know the truth along with us. Your so called last Uchiha down there has already made plans to leave this village. Why else would he be so easily swayed into betraying this village. All of those who are on the council have told the ANBU he is a flight risk and to keep an eye on him. They just never knew the true reason he was a flight risk. All the evidence we have is in that book. That is all I have to say. You may now do as you please to him if you so chose Naruto, the Uchiha with the exception of Itachi have broken their oath to our kingdom about treating thier clan as one and not as slaves and servents which is what they did to the females." as he turned and sat down.

Naruto went up in smoke and the real Naruto walked out of the stairwell where he had always been with a smirk on his face and said "Like I said Sasuke Hyuuga, your spoiled life is over and now the people here now the truth and I enjoyed revealing your secret and destroying you. Can we get this match started."

Genma who had been was waiting for the people in the crowd to quit throwing things at Sasuke sighed and said "The 3rd match between Sasuke _Uchiha_and Naruto Namikaze may begin." saying Uchiha with discust as he jumped back.

Sasuke had already began charging Naruto with a kunai screaming "I'm going to kill you." as Naruto looked bored and waited till he was within range and quickly grabbed Sasuke wrist and twisted it shattering the bone and said "That's one, for every time you have treated me as inferior to you I will break your bones, cause you incredible pain, and make you beg for death." as he did a standing side kick to Sasuke stomach knocking him away.

Naruto then began to flash through handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground and said "Kitsune Tempest." as a wall of red energy shot out of the ground forming a dome surrounding Sasuke and Naruto inside.

Sasuke grunted as he stood up and said "So dobe, you think you can hurt me."

Naruto said "Hmm, you say something Branch member."

Sasuke snarled and tried to make hand signs but winced in pain breaking his concentration.

Naruto saw this and said "Oh, poor baby, does it hurt, do you need your mommy to come and make it better...Well to damn bad. Shes dead because of your bastard father."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged at Naruto with Lees Taijutsu speed and Naruto looked bored and when Sasuke appeared in front of him to kick him into the air Naruto sent a kick into Sasuke face breaking his nose and sending him skidding across the ground."

Up in the stands Kiba said "Ouch, that has got to hurt."

Several people around him could only nod.

Orochimaru thought "_this is bad, I know of that jutsu. Its the basics of the one I had planned to use to help kill sensei with so I know I can't do anything to save him. Perhaps I should let him die and take one of the new Sharingan users because I believe they might be in better shape then Sasuke after this match and my plan to breed more Uchiha from his body is now destroyed. I could just take his eyes and use another body but they could become destroyed and I would need a replacement. I am not stupid enough to believe I could get the method from Whirlpool to change the bloodline myself. Hmm, what should I do." _as he glanced around

Down on the floor Sasuke was now holding his nose with his good hand trying to stop the blood flow while holding his broke wrist close to his body.

Naruto sighed and said "What a disgrace Sasuke, perhaps I should just end this since your so week. I mean come on, look at you. The oh so great Sasuke Hyuuga is now a snot nose little cry baby." as he rubbed both his fist under his eyes and said "Boo, hoo, hoo. I'm so weak my brother left me alive out of pity because my bloods not even worth staining his weapon. Boo, hoo, hoo." as he reached into his weapon pouch and took out a blindfold and put it over his eyes and then reached for a tag seal from his pouch and placed it on his chest and said "There you go Sasuke, I have just made it where for the next 5 minutes I can't use chakra and also I have blinded myself. Lets see if having these 2 handicaps will give you back your courage to actually fight me but it wont matter, hell I will even make it more handicap." as he put his hands behind his back and said "Look ma, no hands."

Sasuke snarled and grabbed several shurikens with his good hand and threw them at naruto.

Naruto sniffed and avoided them all and said "You suck Sasuke, I mean I can smell the blood on them easy. Come on, what else do I have to do to be your equal. I mean I now made myself weak with no chakra, no sight, and my hands behind my back. By the way you have 4 minutes left. If you can't beat me by then I am going to make you a woman."

All the men in the stands winced at this and Sasuke charged Naruto trying to punch and kick Naurto who was avoiding every single one.

After 2 minutes of this Sasuke screamed "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS."

Naruto said "Hmm, you say something bitch."

Sasuke screamed and jumped back as he tried to make handsigns wincing in pain every time he made a seal. He then grabbed his broke wrist and lightning started to form.

Around the arena several peoples eyes got wide as the Chidori appeared.

Gai turned to Kakashi and said "What the hell were you thinking teaching him that."

Kakashi said "I did it to protect him from Orochimaru, I never imaginged he would use it on Naruto.

Down in the arena Sasuke began charge Naruto with the Chidori and he drew back his hand and lunged it at Naruto who stood there as the chidori hit him and to everyones shock nothing happened.

Naruto began to chuckle and said "10 ... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... times up." as he moved his hands and took off the blindfold and removed the tag.

Sasuke who still had his hand on Naruto chest over his heart was looking at his chest and then at his hand gaping for several times and finally asked in a scared little voice "how."

Naruto smirked and said "Poor, poor, little Sasuke, You want to know how I am not harmed." Naruto then punched Sasuke in the chest knocking the air out of him. Naruto then grabbed his broke wrist again and this time shattered the bones. He then grabbed Sasuke fingers and began snapping them one at a time as Sasuke screamed. Naruto then headbutted Sasuke and sent a kick to Sasuke kneecap shattering it and making the bone pop out. Naruto then channeled chakra into his hand and created a Rasengan and shoved it into Sasuke balls as he screamed in a high pitch scream.

Naruto then took out a weapons scroll and bit his thumb and threw the scroll into the air after wiping blood on it. He then flashed hand signs and sank into the ground as the scroll opened and began launching kunais all over the arena floor. As the scroll hit the ground a yellow flash appeared beside Sasuke beginning a pinball game inside the dome.

Everyone was shocked by what they were seeing. This was no match. It was a massacre. Everyone knew the jutsu that were being used. The Hiraishin. They also knew the Rasengan.

After about 3 minutes of this the flashing stopped and the bloody and battered form of Sasuke layed on the ground and Naruto walked over to him and cut his own hand and said as he flashed through hand signs "Now slave, return to your clan." as he placed one bleeding hand over Sasuke eyes and the other over Sasuke head.

A bright light blinded everyone and when it receded they saw naruto walking away from Sasuke body and said "FROM THIS DAY FORWARD SASUKE UCHIHA IS DEAD. IN HIS PLACE IS SASUKE HYUUGA, THE ONLY HYUUGA WHO STILL CARRIES THE CAGE BIRD SEAL AND WILL FOR THE REST OF HER DAYS." as he walked up to the scroll and wiped his blood across it and all the kunais went up in smoke and the scroll re-wrapped itself.

Genma was pale as he looked at the bloody form of Sasuke and Naruto raised and eyebrow and shrugged and said "Well if that's not enough to call the match then perhaps this will be." as he began handsigns with his still bloody hands and slammed his hands on the ground and said "Kuchiyose • Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu - Food Cart Destroyer Technique" as a huge toad landed on Sasuke legs shattering them as a gurgling sound was all that could be heard from Sasuke.

Genma realised the last attack was because he was late said "Winner Naruto Namikake."

Naruto nods and the toad disappears and he continues up the stand.

All is quite as medics come out to work on Sasuke body to try and save his life.

After several minutes one of the medics looked up at Naruto and Naruto said "No, I didn't kill him, I only attacked the pain receptors in his body like Haku did Temari. I did break most of his bones though. I felt letting him live in pain and disgrace would be better revenge then granting him freedom from the pain. Now he will live the rest of his life feeling the same pain that Konoha has caused me in my life. As I was the sacrificial lamb my father used to save Konoha from Kyuubi, I made Sasuke the sacrificial lamb for all my hate toward Konoha. I now forgive you all for all that you have ever done to me but I will never forget and any who hurt those I call friends or family will experience everything Sasuke just did in real life and then I will make you relive it over and over again in genjutsu every night when you go to sleep. Imagine never getting another nights sleep without remembering the worst beating of your life. That is what I have to live through every night because of you so be prepare. I will return the favor should Konoha not accept the baptism of pain and blood I just gave them." loud enough for everyone to hear.

Up in the Kage box Rune looked at the Kazekage who was still looking at Sasuke destroyed body with wide eyes. That was the last thing he ever saw as his head slipped slowly off his shoulder and fell to the ground.

The third Hokage jumped to his feet as he heard a loud noise and looked over and saw the head of the Kazekage laying on the ground and he looked around and Rune said "Amazing what wind manipulation can do to a body huh. Did you know that decapitation is one of the only way to truly kill a jinchuuriki. Well that's the end of Orochimaru." as he stood up and began to walk away with Edgar following him..

The third slowly reached for the face mask of the Kazekage and pulled it away showing it was indeed Orochimaru and both of the guards of the Kazekage stiffened and the third said "Tell your army to retreat and no harm shall befall them. Orochimaru has assassinated the Kazekage and taken his place." without looking up.

Both guards nod and quickly left to deliver the word.

The third thought "_so this is your end my old student."_as he stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony and said "May I have your attention please. Orochimaru has assassinated the Kazekage."

Murmurs were heard all thought the village and the third said "And Orochimaru has just been killed himself. Here is his head." as he held it for everyone to see by his hair. The third saw the shocked faces in the crowd and said "Now Suna and Oto, both your leaders are dead. You either leave this village now and forget your invasion or you will suffer the same fates as your leaders. You have 10 minutes to make it outside the walls or forfeit your lives."

Immediately sand and Oto quickly began fleeing.

The third looked at Shikamaru and asked "Do you still wish to fight in the exams."

Shikamaru walked over and set in the shade of the arena and said "Its to troublesome to, I would lose anyways and a chunnin has to know when to not fight as well as fighting. If you don't mind, the clouds look nice so..." as he laid back onto the ground.

The third chuckled and said "I am calling the exams finished then. There is no reason to force the Whirlpool team to fight itself. Thank you all for coming."

As people began to leave Naruto sighed as Haku leaned against him and said "Alls well the ends well."

Haku said "Yeah it is."

Tenten came walking toward them with her dad behind her and she said "So, when are we leaving."

Naruto looked to his right and saw his grandfather Rune and Edgar coming toward them and said "Whenever his majesty says you can."

Rune walked up and said "So you must be Tenten. I have heard a lot about you."

Tenten bowed and said "Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you."

Rune chuckled and said "So Haku, has she agreed."

Haku said "Yes your highness."

Rune nods and looked at Dustin and said "You must me her father, I can smell your scent from her."

Dustin said "Yes I am."

Rune nods and said "Would you like to come also. I mean I would not want to seperate a father from his daughter. I know that pain well."

Dustin was wide eyed and said "You would allow me to also come."

Rune nods and Dustin bowed and said "It would be an honor your majesty. I was afraid that I would never see my daughter again after she told me about wanting to be with Naruto-sama."

Naruto groaned and said "Its Naruto, your going to be my father-in-law someday."

Dustin said "Alright gaki, but if you hurt my daughter I..."

Zabuzas said "You would have to wait in line, after all he would have Tenten, Haku, me, Trinity and you all after him."

Naruto groaned and said "Damn it, why is it everyone one that list has a shitload of pointy objects to use."

Rune said "Probably because both Haku and Tenten are wanting to add your pointy object to thier collections."

Naruto, Haku, and Tenten all 3 blushed as everyone else snickered.

Rune sighed and said "Well, as soon as our business this week is over with the Sharingans, the Hyuuga, and talking with the Hokage we can leave so I say you have until Friday to get ready. You should all go get started while I finish up my business. It will be some time before any of you see Konoha again."

Everyone nods and Rune and Edgar go to finish their business.

Over the next several days the volunteers had their bloodlines changed and the council gave them the Uchiha residence. After reading the book Sasuke ninja status was revoked and he was given only the basics of medical care. He would never walk or use one of his hands again and was given Naruto old apartment as his family home was taken by the Council for crimes against the village. The third agreed to allow Tenten and her father to goto Whirlpool with his best wishes. The Sand village gave an unconditional surrender to the leaf and a new treaty was signed. The sound village was mysteriously destroyed when the leaf sent someone to investigate. Now a building was left in place though if you looked at it from the sky it looked like a giant whirlpool was burned into the ground.

Hinata and Naruto talked and she came to terms of her fear of him and apologized and asked to be his friend. Naruto agreed and was surprised when she asked her father if she could be one of the Hyuuga who went to whirlpool as part of the agreement since she never really liked to fight. Hiashi was at first against it but relented to her request when Rune said he would allow her access to some of their ancient healing knowledge since Hinata liked to heal more then fight. Jiraiya gave the next book in his series to Naruto before he left to track down Tsunade. He was also told he could come visit his godson but he had to wait for an escort on the last island before entering whirlpool so that way the threat of Akatsuki was still being taken care of.

With Hinata leaving along with Tenten the Gennins teams were having to be rearranged. Shikamaru was given a personal test and was awarded the rank of chunnin along with Naruto, Trinity, and Haku. Temari was escorted back to sand still recovering from her match and Gaara had his seal fixed where the demon would allow him to sleep. He still is afraid of Naruto, especially with the flaming kitsune Tattoo he was given on his arm when he was asleep during the sealing.

Sakura and Naruto talked and she apologized for the way she treated him and asked if they could start over. Naruto agreed to write to her every once in a while if she agreed to go on a date with Lee. Lee himself was hog tied, shaved down, had his green spandex burned by Tenten and Haku along with getting nice cloths for his date with Sakura. Naruto sweat dropped when him and both his fiances spied on the date. Apparently when Sakura tripped and Lee caught her and twisted himself so that he landed on the bottom their lips touched and apparently it was love at first kiss because Naruto asked if having pink haired allowed you to not breath when the kiss passed the 3 minute mark.

Sakura was placed on the team with Gai, Lee, Kiba. Kakashi nicknamed them team banshee.

Shino, was placed with Ino and Choji under Asuma. Neji himself was put on the reserve list for now as he wanted to help mend the rift between the houses so he began training under Hiashi himself while learning to be the next heir.

Kurenai former apprentice Yakumo was helped with her problem when Edgar went to investigate a smell of a minor demon. He dealt with it and the third agreed to allow Kurenai to begin helping the girl again.

Kakashi for his part had his ass handed to him by Zabuza for putting Naruto at risk and also for the treatment he gave Naruto and killing Haku and him but that was only a minor part of the revenge. Yeah, uh huh.

The third sighed today as he looked out the window of his office. He looked at the Hokage monument at the face of Minato and said "I hope when I see you again Minato you can forgive me for the pain I caused your son and for failing to protect him. He left yesterday to start his new life and I doubt I will live long enough to see him again. I hope you and Kushina are looking down at your boy and smiling because he is becoming a fine young man..."

He sighed as he closed his eyes when a shout of "KONOHAMARU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT."

Konohamaru said "I'M PAINTING THE MONUMENT AFTER BOSS."

The third opened his eyes and looked at the monument a few moments and began laughing as the face of the Yondaime now had 3 whisker marks on each side of his face and he thought "_looks like you really did get your face on the monument Naruto."_


	14. AN

There will be a sequal and a time skip when the sequal begins. I did this for a reason so just wait.


End file.
